A NEW TWIST
by I got a new account
Summary: Summry :Kaname tells some of the truth to Yuuki and she is shocked by it and know's she will soon awaken. She dosen't have the courage to tell zero. And other things happen like the whole after that part is written differtly I don't own vamp knight sadly. REVIWE thank you EVERYTHING MIGHT BE A LITTLE OR ALOT OCC BUT IT'S SOMEWHAT GOOD
1. Chapter 1

ABOUT: This is my point of view of what it should be like I love Vampire Knight but do not own it thank you.

Summry: Kaname tells some of the truth to Yuuki and she is spellbound by it and is sacred to tell Zero

The Truth

"It's time I face my fear and go talk Kaname, Zero." Exclaimed Yuuki. She was the strongest she could be and if Kaname had been trying to hide her past from her does it mean he did something horrible to her. Yuuki, Zero thought I love you and would do anything but it seem's you want to leave me. He saw as he lept off to find that bastard he acted if she was all his he thought. He felt bitter inside.

MEANWHILE…..

"Kaname," Yuuki said at the sight of him by the fountain looking perfect and beautiful as the moon.

" I have waited Yuuki," He said calm after hearing his calm tone Yuuki sighed.

"Kaname tell me whenever I try remembering why do you be in front of me why is my mother bleeding why can't i see her face why does your face pop up who are you-" yuuki balbed as she was cut of by kaname's kiss there were tears on his face.

"Kaname," Yuuki said touching her lips confused.

"I will tell you what you want to know but I can only tell you some things until your awaking yuuki," Kaname said sadly.

Yuuki shocked by Kaname's words smiled and said, " Thank you this time I didn't have to say something I would have regret."

"Please don't hate me, You are a Vampire turned into a human and not just any a Pureblood vampire, You are destined to marry me and soon I would awaken you that is all I can tell yo-" Kaname was stopped by Yuuki's hand an inch near his face she stopped herself tears in her eyes.

"STOP S-STOP TOYING WITH ME I'M NOT OF YOU Y-YOU'RE LYING TO M-." Yuuki yelled but was stopped by a tender hug by kanme telling her that what she heard was the truth and then suddenly," UGHHH UGHHH STOP WHO ARE YOU WAIT WHA-."

Yuuki was squeezing her head and then black. She dreamed and angel holding her and lifting her up when she woke Zero was next to he and then she saw blood on him she remembered what happened and jumped on top of Zero dropping him to the ground. She awakened artemis and gave it to Zero and put the blade near her neck not sane and more and said," I beg you kill me before you Hate me," She said sniffling.

"I could never," Yelled Zero " Why would I hate you tell me what that bastard said to you," Yelled Zero and all he heard was.

"You will soon despise for I am-" Yuuki cut of and stared at him regaining her sanity.

Hoped you like it :). SORRY FOR SPELLING ISSHUS AND PLZ REVIW MY FIRST FANFIC.


	2. Chapter 2

ZERO'S P.O.V

Zero saw as yuuki fell to the ground saying 'I'm a pur-' then she was falling he caught her. Did she say that she was a pure blood he was so confused no she wasn't she is a human he sensed it he sighed and said, " what is happening to you Yuuki." He laid her on her bed saying, "I'm going to make Kuran pay." He got up to leave when he opened the door Kaname stood and said, "She asked me for hints of her past so why are you going to make me pay and how I am a pureblood."

" You bastard what did you do to Yuuki and I'm going to make it clear I am not letting you turn Yuuki into a vampire she will never." He growled the last words.

Kaname laughed and said with a smirk on his face. " Well you're too late since the day Yuuki was born she was a pure blood her mother turned her into a disgusting Human." He look amused at the tears falling from Zero's face when suddenly.

YUUKI'S P.O.V

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Yuki screamed and saw Kaname and Zero rush in the Room. "Help me there's blood everywhere the room is covered in blood." She screamed sinking to the floor with her hand's on her head why is Kaname here she thought and then her heard she heard Zero saying, " Dammit Kaname then turn her now." then she heard Kanme say." very well." She screamed when a pain went in her neck and she said "what is barred in my neck Zer-" everything went red and then she saw her memories unraveling.

ZERO'S P.O.V.

" oh did I forget to mention me and Yuuki are supposed to be fiancees," Kaname said. Zero's eyes grew and then " but that's if she now still wishes it." He now said. Zero sighed in relief and saw Yuuki's eyes flutter open and then she said, " no Kaname onee sama now Zero hates me why did you bring me back though i'm soo glad I don't have be human again mother's hopes of me having friends are sharted." she sighed. Zero's eyes widened at her word's.

YUUKI'S P.O.V.

"Oh I didn't know you were here Zero humm now I told you that you'll hate me it's kinda funny Kaname sama shall we go I've mastered a lot of spell's while I was asleep and can't wait to kill UNCLE RIDO." she clenched while saying that name. She saw Kaname's sad eye's and said, " Are you not happy to see me again Kaname." His eyes widened and he said. " why would I not be happy to see you my beloved." and she smiled of happiness, " Zero I'm waiting for an answer would you still care for me or do you hate me hmmm." she saw Zero's face for an answer she saw nothing and then Zero bowed saying " your wish is my command," She smiled with tears of joy and ran to hug him.

ZERO'S P.O.V

How can he hate is dear Yuuki she was everything to him and it filled him with joy to be hugged by her and then she turned to Kaname and said Zero can you wait outside i need some words with Kaname." and he did as she said and she game him and eye closed smile like she didn't want him to see something.

YUUKI'S P.O.V

When Zero was gone and she shined in relief and opened her red eye's and said Onee-sama I'm hungry and he smiled and said, " Yuuki I've longed to hear those words from your mouth I'm all yours take as much as you want." He unbuttoned some of his shirt to give her access and she gave a smirk and said, " onee-sama please closes your eye's." and she saw him obey she licked his skin 3 times and then she smiled to herself and said forgive me onee-sama and gently kissed his lips his eyes opened wide after a while she said, "and I longed to do that." then she bit his neck and drank greedily when she saw to image she gasped and Kaname said, " so you seem to see him" and she replied yes he's scary but then what am I." and she licked the rest of the blood off and then Kaname licked the blood of her and said, "Perfect is what you are." And then she said, " I should change you should wait with Zero," and saw Kaname nod.

ZERO'S P.O.V

I smell Kaname's blood now I she didn't want me seeing her like that the very creature he despised he thought that to himself and a moment later he saw Kaname walked out and said, " she told us to wait while she changes." and Zero singed and said, " You shouldn't look so disgusted to see me I will still protect her." and the he saw the new beautiful Yuuki walk out and smile and say, " THANK YOU ZERO," She yelled and smiled so I smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

LUKA'S P.O.V

So he was just following his destiny and I was foolish to not ask why he would not accept my blood he always loved her Luka frowned at her thoughts when Kain came and kissed her. She embraced the kiss and when he pulled away he said, " I'm sorry but your lips only deserve to smile." and then she smiled and went in for another kiss.

YUUKI'S P.O.V

" Kaname,Zero may I somthing." they noded then she smiled and said "GET IN POSITION TO LAND A BLOW." they shocked and signed and when they positioned she did the first spell her mother taught her and teleported them in front of Rido and then she heard. " So Juri you came." She smiled and said, "not Juri but her daughter.

ZERO'S P.O.V

Where am I he taught and then he heard, " Well well if it isn't my so called brother." where am I why am I here and where is Yuuki. " Zero I need you to grant me a wish devour me." then zero smelled it Ichiro's blood and he said "THEN KILL RIDO DO WHAT I WAS TRYING BEST TO DO Aveng Suzuka's lover's death I beg you." And Zero replied "I could never kill my own twin i'm not disgusting." and then "Zero we were destined to be one please I beg you let me enjoy the piece I need If you ever loved me do it while I am alive." then Zero did as his twin desired and he was then transported to Yuuki.

YUUKI'S P.O.V

"My mother never accepted you because she was disgusted at the sight of you as I am," Yuuki Yelled. "Well mother like daughter but I will have your blood dear niece you will do as Juri did now be dossil and give me it like she did," Rido laughed at his words. "Never," Yuki answered. Then Zero suddenly appeared and she smiled and said, " You were transported where you were needed the most where was it zero and what is wrong with your arm." Zero answered " Yuuki make me loses blood near my area." She did as he said then he opened the bloody roses power and slayed Rido.


	4. Chapter 4

OTHER VAMPIRE'S P.O.V

So he already gone.

HEADMASTER'S P.O.V

Student's the danger is gone go back to your dorms classes will resume next week.

YUUKI'S P.O.V

"Thank you Zero, Kaname." Yuuki smiled. "I am happy to be of an assistance princess." Zero replied. She smiled and said, " Zero please still call me Yuki in that voice you used to." "Yuuki it will be time to go soon and you can take 1 friend if you want to Youri will maybe miss you." Kaname said walking away. "Ok Kaname." Yuuki tured to Zero saying, May I ask a favor Zero," She said blushing and he answered saying, " It depends on what it is." She sighed and yells, " WILL YOU BE THE FRIEND I WILL BE ALLOWED TO BRING I WILL BE LONELY WITHOUT YOU." She singes with tears in her eye and he replies,"As you wish and bow's." Yuuki unable to contain joy gives Zero the tightest hug and say "well get pack and meet me in front of the school." then she teleports to Kaname knowing that he will be angry she was already packed and standing at his door in seconds. She say's, "Kaname I have decided to have Zero's come with us and then lightly tugs on his shirt causing to fall on her the tumbled on the bed as she lightly kissed him. He was shocked and said, "As long as you're mine I would let you take over the world and I would follow you. "And," she sings, " I want to go to our old home please I know that it is still there I beg you." Kaname sighs and says, " I knew the maids are waiting for your arivaal Yuuki." Yuuki kisses Kaname and is overflowed with joy then she says time to go home onee-chan. They met Zero and the the rest of the vampire's stood waiting and the Kaname asks, "Aren't you two going to say goodbye to the headmaster." Then Zero singh's and replies, " That old man will start crying."

ZERO'S P.O.V

"Of Course I will be." A familiar voice said that squashed Zero and Yuuki. "Get of old man." Zero shoved. He really was going to miss this place but he would miss Yuki more she was everything to him. " OH CALL ME DADDY LET YOUR OLD MAN HAVE A GOOD CRY." He whined Then Yuuki said, " DAddy I will come to visit you every 5 weeks please let me go I promise to write a lot." Then he let us go and noded, "Now good bye daddy," she said and hugged him and made me do the same. She really was kind hearted then she looked at us, " Are you all ready," She said. We all noded and she teleported us all to the Kuran Mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

YUUKI'S P.O.V

It was beautiful the building that Yuuki was her home a castle of pure white it is so elegant they were at the front gate. She was mesmerised and whispered, "I'm home." Then a vampire came dressed in a maid's dress and bowed in front of Yuuki. She said, " Princess we have waited I see you have brought I will inform them to make tea please grace us with your steps back in your home." Then she was gone in the air and they started walking it was about a 25 minute walk across a garden then they were at the gate and the guards came and bowed they held the key to her. She happily took it and opened it all the staff members were there and then they bowed and all held a banner saying "WELCOME HOME PRINCESS WE HAVE WAITED" she was surprised and said, "ARIGATO (Thank you)." They rose with tears in her eyes as she looked they had cleaned and took care of the castle in her absence and then the head maid came and said, "Princess this is the last remaining of your mother it was her favorite amulet please accept it." And so then she did and said, "Thank you so much." Then she moved to Kaname and said, "Sir this is the Master's favorite suit please do us the honers of wereing it to next week's party." And of course Kaname happily accepted it and the maid bowed she looked at me for instructions and of course I Smiled and Said, " Please prepare tea and rooms for our guests and bring the tea to my bedroom where we all will wait." Then she bowed and they all went to there places running around hurrying.

KANAME P.O.V

He put his hand on Yuuki's shoulder and said, " Yuki are you sure you still want to stay there you know there was never a window to outside," He saw her smile and nod he frowned and followed her like the rest of the vampire's and Zero.

Yuuki's P.O.V

We all silently walked into my old room it was clean but nothing was untouched I saw all my doll's on the shelf near my teddy's and all my other toys. I shinged remembering all the old memories all these five years locked in this room. All the vampire's were surprised that the story that she had to stay in this windowless room that Kaname told while she looked around. They were heartbroken then the tea came and they all drank in silence and were escorted to their rooms and she unpacked and took a shower and went in the dress that the maid's laid for her. The feeling was soft it was beautiful it was a white gown with white heels and all the jewelry was also white then she went to her father's study to do research.

ZERO'S P.O.V

They escorted me to a huge room and set my bags it was plain yet elegant there was a walk in closet with lot's of suits they don't really believe I will wear them the thought. Then he saw a shelf a bathroom and a king size bed. He was unpacking and showering when he found a note saying "Sir please wear a suit it would make the princess happy" he smiled at the thought he knew she would be happy but she will act like a child and he did as the note asked and wore a black suit with a purple tie and shirt. And he decided to set his thing's thinking about how he need's to ask Yuki about her past how Kaname described it sounded horrible.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter will be all Yuuki's sorry.

YUUKI'S P.O.V

There are so many book's by the end of this week I want to read at least 15 so many spells might help he in the future but right now I should look for the most interesting cover one I will close my eye's and the book that will catch my eye first I will start she thought. She did as she planed and found out the book in the middle seemed most interesting it was black with red words that said healer's lost magic she she went to her room and started to read it had so many spells that were yet to be learned and she did all of them when in the back was a note that said "at the end of the garden there is an book that will help the most" she decided to investigate she went to the maid and said she is going for a walk and they can find her at the garden and the maid bowed and did and went to tell the head maid and Yuuki went to the garden's end. And behind a bush she found it and went back she put it on the shelf for later and bated to be clean and redressed the maid were shocked when she came back with and spot on her dress they think it is from the dirt she was later called for dinner. She came and saw everyone waiting for her and asked for their forgiveness of course they accepted it and they began their meal. She really was not hungry so she poured herself some tomato soup and excused herself early to read the book. When she opened the book the first spell was a reincarnation spell for vampires it said the ingredients were simple at the full moon you go to a hill and draw this magic circle and pour a glass of pure blood and say the vampires names and then they will appear this spell was dangerous to fall into someone's hands but the scariest thing was that she will need a glass of her blood she decided to go and clear her head she kept the book with her she sat in the garden to think if she wanted to bring back her parents or not she decided to call all of the vampires for a meeting tomorrow and she will think tonight. Then she sensed someone's presence it was an warm aurora it was Zero's she could sense him and where she said, "Zero I know you're there what are you doing." And she saw him walk to her she was on a bench and said in an amused tone, "May I sit with you princess," She giggled and nodded Saying, "Do as you please sir is there something bothering you." She heard him singh.


	7. Chapter 7

KANAME'S P.O.V

Kaname was alone in his room he had taken care of his duties and all he had on his mine was Yuuki he decided he would go see her he knew she was at the garden he exited the room and headed towards the garden he saw she was with Zero anger boiled up in him he was being selfish again but he couldn't help it he wanted her to share her laugh only for him he waited 10 years and couldn't spend a moment without her and now he saw Zero with her he couldn't take it he walked to them. He saw there was a confusion in her eye's he said, " Good evening Zero, Yuuki you looked worried is something wrong Yuuki." she smiled and said, " May I have a word with you real quick Kaname" He smiled and noded. They went to the side when he couldn't hear us any more. "Kaname I mean Onee-sama is it okey to tell Zero my past," She asked innocently. He replied, " Yuuki call me Kaname and yes you may thank you." Then she whispered, " Thank you please meet me in my room in 2 Hours thank you," Then she kissed him on the check and started to talk with Zero again he smiled and decided to talk a walk.

-2 Hours later-

YUUKI'S P.O.V

Zero was kind to ask about my past thoungh that doesn't help me with this book she thought when she heard a knock on the door she went to open it and her beloved Kaname had sent a message for her she opened the envelope and it read "Dear Yuuki I am sorry but urgent documents have arrived I will not be able to meet you I am truly sorry I will do my best to make it up to you" she sighed and decided to think.

-3 Hours later-

YUUKI'S P.O.V

I Guess I will go see Kaname she walked to his room and carefully knocked on his door and heard and soft come in from inside the light was dim only a candle was on she observed walking in she walked around Kaname wrapping her arm's from behind saying, "Hello Kaname are you okay?" She felt him shiver as her breath hit his neck she slowly started to pull back until she felt his hands stopping her she smiled as he said, "Hello Yuki why aren't you asleep." She sighed and answered, " My dear Kaname is staying up doing paper work and I was into sweet sleep impossible if I sleep it is only next to you in your embrace." She blushed she knew it would make him happy.

KANAME'S P.O.V

Hearing those sweet words from his dear Yuuki's lip's surprised him he saw her blush she was so cute. He pulled her to make her sit on his lap wrapping her in his arms breathing her scent and gently kissing her forehead.

YUUKI'S P.O.V

She was in her beloved's embrace now if she asks him will it worry him will he forbid her to use a glass of her blood on that spell she sighed and heard his shock she knew he might think he did something wrong she went up to him and whispered in his ear's, "I am yours only your's so no matter what I will be your's so why do you try to hide that you're not my real brother Kaname." he gasped of course her mother told her she smiled and kissed his lips gently and kept them there until he kissed her back and he singed. "Yuuki how do you know." She knew it from the start, "One day mother told me she told me everything It don't matter I will still love you she told me that you do not fake your love I am happy with you," She whispered and put her head on his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

NORMAL P.O.V

She could hear it beat really fast only meaning he liked her tocth but of course she will need to find out for sure she gently explored his chest she could hear his heart beat faster and surprisingly he groaned but of course she couldn't keep this up she giggled and he smiled down at her and said, "Is this my punishment for not coming." She noded and then he smiled and she said, "do you need help with your work I alway helped mother so I know how to." He smiled he knew that was the only way to make her fall asleep he nodded showing her a document she held it and sat next to him she put his head on her lap and whispered, "Maybe you should take a break." He smiled and said, "When did my Yuuki become so naughty." She made a angry face and pushed him off he laughed and sat on the floor and put his head on her lap it was so nice until she whispered, " You I heard a very powerful sleep spell," and then he felt her use it all he could say was, "NO Yuuki-," and he was a sleep she smiled and started doing the documents she was almost done with only 10 to go when a knock came at the door and she said come in Zero walked in shocked saying, " Hello Yuki is everything- I mean is Kaname okay," she noded still looking at the document and replied, "He's under a sleep spell he would've never went to sleep so I decided to do the work for him and befor him know put him under a spell he heard a moan meaning he was walking she recast it and he want back to sleep and Zero noticed she was tired from the spell and document's he asked to be excused and left. She soon finished the documents it was 5:00 in the afternoon she lifted the spell Kaname was raged but calmed down he went over all of them in 10 seconds since she had done all of the filing perfectly he noticed she was very tired but sat waiting and he then said, "You did an excellent job you should go sleep no Yuuki." She frowned and said," where is my prize Kaname," he smiled and asked, " What would my princess want," She happily asked him to come to his room in his night clothes he was confused and he did as she said.

"Yuuki I'm here as you asked," Kaname said he walked in and saw her smiling and then she pulled him on the ben and said, "I want to sleep with you like old times and he nodded and soon they both were sleeping.


	9. Chapter 9

NORMAL P.O.V

Yuuki heard a quiet knock it was 12:00 at night she woke up looking at Kaname's sleeping face. She got up and opened the door and standing there was Zero she smiled and said, "Can't sleep I hope that my selfishness isn't hurting you Zero." He smiled and saw Kaname sleeping in her bed he suddenly frowned and she giggled, "I'll explain why don't we go to the garden." He nodded and then walked the cold air hit her face and she smiled. ""Remember I told you to prevent nightmare's I used to sleep with Kaname I knew it would happen again so asked him to sleep with me and that's all that happened." He smiled and was surprised by her next word's. "Maybe you can also one day comfort me until I sleep Hum." She sighed and he said, "Is something bothering you Yuuki." "You'll find out tomorrow well I better return goodnight Zero." And she left. What did she mean I'll find out tomorrow he sighed and went to his room and fell asleep in thought's.

YUUKI'S P.O.V

Well I better return to my room hey is that a shadow who could be walking around so late at night well better go find out she thought she walked towards the shadow and say blond hair it must be Hanabusa huh what is he doing is that a kid's book in his hands she tried to contain laughter but couldn't she went and was welcomed by a shocked Hanabusa hiding his book she finally stopped laughing and said, "Not fair aren't you going to share the fairytale's Hanabusa." He sighed and smiled and said which one would you like to hear Yuuki-sama." She smiled and said, "Your favorite or the one you're reading sounds fun." He smiled and replied, "I'm reading Sleeping Beauty I don't have a favorite they're all so wonderful." She smiled and asked, "May I sit next to you." He replied, "Of course Yuuki-sama. She sighed and said, "Please call me Yuki don't be so formal Hanabusa." He sighed and noded and began reading.

-Half an hour later-

NORMAL P.O.V

"Well I better go good night Hanabusa," Yuuki said Hanabusa replied "goodnight Y Yuuki."

She left the room and went back to her room slowly closed the room and tip-toed to the bed and gently laid in she faced Kaname and gently caressed his cheeks and started to withdraw her hand when he grabbed it and gently opened his beautiful crimson eyes and whispered, "Where did you go at this hour." He held her hand gently and she whispered, " To many places but I will always come back to my one landing area your heart." He smiled kissed her hand gently and she smiled and gently tried kissing his cheek but he moved making her kiss land gently of his lips. She was amused and went with his devilish act when he pulled away she giggled and put her arm's around his neck and went in this time for a deeper kiss and noticed his hand's going around her waist she pulled him closer until there was barely any space between them she noticed something was moving inside her mouth and she immediately pulled back she blushed and tried to hide her face. He smield and liked her lipes until they opened and continued where they left off in the last kiss until she gently danced with his tongue and there moving in since he gently went more further and continued kissing down her neck and his eyes shone red she knew he was thirst he immediately stop himself she smiled and said not today please wait a couple more days I will tell you why tomorrow now then she slowly explored his body until she was in a certain spot and heard him moan she giggled and stopped she saw his pleading eyes and said, "Not today," and then embraced him and they both drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

NORMAL P.O.V

It was 8:00 in the morning and everyone was called to breakfast they got in there chairs and before breakfast was served Lady Yuuki made an anouncement she said, "There is an important matter I have to discuss can everyone meet me in the family room at 12:00 sharp." Of Course everyone noded she again excused herself from the table early and went back to finish the book.

-4 hours later-

It was 12:00 every was waiting for Lady Yuuki. She walks in with a strange old dusty book she didn't talk to anyone in the last 4 hours no matter what they said she then sat down and signed. She began with asking everyone why is pureblood so important then asked is it possible to reincarnate someone they all said no it wasn't then she got to the point she found out how to reincarnate her parent's everyone gasped she showed them the book and asked if she can do it and if they'll allow it everyone was silat for about 5 minutes. And we start from there:

"YUUKI 2 GLASSES OF BLOOD WILL STRAIN YOUR ENERGY FOR ABOUT HALF OF THE YEAR," Zero yelled.

"I know Zero but then my parents will come back to me there are no catches but only pure blood can do it and that blood as to be deeply connected Kaname can't do it only I can." She said in a camtone.

"We are with you Yuuki-Samma," All the nobel's said.

"Well great it will be done tonight, Thank You all now then I have to prepare thank you and One more thing we will need to make a fake story to tell the council to conceal the book also the book will me with some of my powers." She said leaving the room.

The room was quiet they all thought of a way to do as she said. Kaname left the room to convince Yuuki to change her mind or offer his blood to help her after the blood loss she only asked him to smile and not worry and give his full support. She told him to tell everyone to meet her on the next hill at 11:00 sharp he nodded.

-11:00 at the hill-

"Are you all ready," Yuuki asked they noded, "then here we go."


	11. Chapter 11

NORMAL P.O.V

Yuuki drew the magic circles with normal nobel blood from all the models and Zero gave his human blood since thank's to Ichiro he was human again. And then Kaname gave father's favorite suit and Yuuki her mother's locket and the she poured her sweet blood in two glasses feeling weak she yelled, " Awaken Juri Kuran and Haruka Kuran." A really bright light came and they were right there smiling. She ran to her arms and they were at the break of tears but since they were bound of the pureblood name they resisted then suddenly Yuuki asked to go home since she was tired of course everyone made it home and the circle disappeared and the blood was now running in The Kurans boddy's when they got home the maid;s all cried at their master's and Yuuki excused herself to her room before she was overwhelmed by this wave of blood lust Kaname knocked on her door and this happened:

KNOCK KNOCK

"Yuuki may I enter," Kaname asked

"No Kaname please don't," Yuuki replied in a raspy voice Kaname knew what was happening.

He relyed, "I'm sorry Yuki." And then he pushed the door open to see Yuuki is pain holding back her overwhelming thirst with the deepest red eye's he has ever seen.

"No Kanam-." She was stopped by Kaname ripping his skin on his wrist she immediately licked it off and whispered, "I'm sorry Kaname." Then she bit his neck inabout a minute she regained her senses and withdrew.

"Yuuki don't you need more," Kaname whispered and he knew she did because every time before she took way more he didn't even feel weak.

"No Kaname I'm sorry are you okay did I take too much." She asked.

"No I feel fine please take more," He replied.

"No thank you let's go to dinner." She laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

NORMAL P.O.V

"Mother, Father may I come in," Yuuki said standing in front of her parent's room.

"Yes Yuuki," Haruka replied.

Yuuki opened the door seeing her parent's both looking at document's.

"You called," Yuki asked.

"Yes dear please come sit." Juri replied.

Yuuki sat down gracefully in front of her parent's.

"Yuuki I knew one day someone will find that book and it was dangerous too so I need to know where it is to hide it again, Also have you decided on what you will tell the council about us?" Haruka questioned.

Yuuki replied, "I have implanted it in so until I die it will not be taken out and I was thinking either we tell the truth or we say there was a threat and you two needed to go back into hiding so what do you think,"

"Guess we will tell them the truth also what do want to wear at tomorrow's party," Juri said.

"May I take my leve mother, father Kaname has asked for me to." Yuki asked.

"Yes also dear do you think you will follow our family tradition and marry him," Juri said.

"Of Course I will also mother I will wear what you think is fit for me." Yuki said quickly before leaving.

Haruka and Juri smiled at each other and juri kissed haruka before scurrying off to tend to the preparations.

Yuuki rushed to Kaname's room she lightly knocked and he opened the door. She quickly pushed him back and shut the door she whispered, "Sorry about that Kaname," And signed. She ran and hugged him with her rush they fell on the sofa he gently put his hand to her hair petting her, "What's wrong Yuuki," He whispered.

"Kaname I don't know how to dance and everyone's expecting a lot from me how do I act do I have to go to tomorrow's party why don't we go on a business trip or run away please help me," Yuki said.

Kaname couldn't contain his laughter, "Yuuki you'll do great please don't worry," He said wiping back his tears he has never laughed so hard.

She got up and said, "Promise," She gave him the innocent eyes that melted his heart and he nodded.

"Kaname-sama dinner is ready," a maid said knocking at the door.

"Yes we'll be right out," Kaname replied.

"Sir may I ask who is with you so we won't be searching for them," She asked.

"OH why it Yuuki forgive me for not being clear," He answered.

They heard her leave and Kaname started to change Yuuki blushed and turned away saying, "Ka-KANA-KANUM WARN ME NEXT TIME," Yuuki yelled.

"Why is it so embracing you are my fiance," He asked.

"Well we're not married yet so.." Yuuki wizard when she saw Kaname embrace her from behind When she looked he had nothing but boxers and he heard him whispered while licking her ear, "So what Yuuki," She blushed and pushed him back and threw a pillow at him and yelled, "So no you can't," He laughed and put his clothes on. She sighed and said, "What will I do about you." They left for dinner together hand in hand.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello thank you ever remember I do not make money from this so please review and favorite etc.. thx enjoy and leave ideas of what I should do next in the review or email me at Hello thank you ever remember I do not make money from this so please review and favorite etc.. thx enjoy and leave ideas of what I should do next in the review or email me at 1023 thank you and enjoy oh and I will post at least 3 chapters a day.

NORMAL P.O.V

Kaname pulled a chair for Yuuki and then set himself down Haruka doing the same for Juri and the the noble's sit and Zero.

"Everyone please remember there will be a party tomorrow also at the mansion there should be no bloodshed our human companion's and compny me will be there so yes there will be human's and hunter's, also please wear what the staff member's pick for you and if you want a couple's attire of something different please talk with them they will come around tonight," Haruka said.

"Also Kaname, Zero may we see you after dinner please, Yuuki you will be with Juri after this got it and no excuses," He added.

Everyone noded and then they began eating.

"I was wondering should we invite Kaien Cross Kaname,Zero,Yuki we we're hoping you will not disagree," Juri said after dinner.

"We would be delighted," Yuuki replied before the boy's could say a word Zero look scarred and Yuki laughed adding, " Zero would love it too." Everyone saw Zero chelenth.

"I don't think we should since Yuuki will call him father and people might be-confused," Zero added.

"ZERO!" Yuki exclaimed they all laughed while Yuuki blushed at her sudden outburst then they all headed where they to where they were led to.

BOY'S SCENE

Well boys I was wondering if you'll allow me to do something Yuuki asked for since I wasn't with her I want to give her anything I can but this is up to you do I want to see her happy and can deal with it or not want to," Haruka said the atmosphere tensed.

"What is it Kuran-san," Zero asked.

"Well this wouldn't change anything Kname you will still be engaged to Yuuki it won't change that is the pain forced on the pure blood's fate I am very sad to put you into it but," Haruka hesitated.

"It is fine I am happy father at your wishes," Kaname replied.

"But Yuuki want's me to adopt Zero and I would want to do so does Juri so plese Zero will you please join our family I beg," Haruka said.

After a moment of silence Zero spoke, "May I have time to think sir." Haruka noded while he thought Kaname and Haruka were ambushed by urgent paperwork.

MEANWHILE AT THE GIRLS….

"So this is the 100th dress how do you all like it," Yuki said all the maid's and Ruka were invited to help Yuuki with picking her dresses her mother thought were great for the party. They finally decided on a red ball gown with black side way lines just above a ribbon on her waist it was poofy yet compatible the lines were more intense they were red woven cloth with black lines on the edges which made her shine. She had Red heels which were huge. Also a red and black necklace and long earrings that matched also a bracelet and ring.

"NOW FOR RUKA'S AND THEN THE STAFF'S I THINK THEY SHOULD MATCH THEN ME," Juri Yelled.

thank you and enjoy oh and I will post at least 3 chapters a day.

NORMAL P.O.V

Kaname pulled a chair for Yuuki and then set himself down Haruka doing the same for Juri and the the noble's sit and Zero.

"Everyone please remember there will be a party tomorrow also at the mansion there should be no bloodshed our human companion's and compny me will be there so yes there will be human's and hunter's, also please wear what the staff member's pick for you and if you want a couple's attire of something different please talk with them they will come around tonight," Haruka said.

"Also Kaname, Zero may we see you after dinner please, Yuuki you will be with Juri after this got it and no excuses," He added.

Everyone noded and then they began eating.

"I was wondering should we invite Kaien Cross Kaname,Zero,Yuki we we're hoping you will not disagree," Juri said after dinner.

"We would be delighted," Yuuki replied before the boy's could say a word Zero look scarred and Yuki laughed adding, " Zero would love it too." Everyone saw Zero chelenth.

"I don't think we should since Yuuki will call him father and people might be-confused," Zero added.

"ZERO!" Yuki exclaimed they all laughed while Yuuki blushed at her sudden outburst then they all headed where they to where they were led to.

BOY'S SCENE

Well boys I was wondering if you'll allow me to do something Yuuki asked for since I wasn't with her I want to give her anything I can but this is up to you do I want to see her happy and can deal with it or not want to," Haruka said the atmosphere tensed.

"What is it Kuran-san," Zero asked.

"Well this wouldn't change anything Kname you will still be engaged to Yuuki it won't change that is the pain forced on the pure blood's fate I am very sad to put you into it but," Haruka hesitated.

"It is fine I am happy father at your wishes," Kaname replied.

"But Yuuki want's me to adopt Zero and I would want to do so does Juri so plese Zero will you please join our family I beg," Haruka said.

After a moment of silence Zero spoke, "May I have time to think sir." Haruka noded while he thought Kaname and Haruka were ambushed by urgent paperwork.

MEANWHILE AT THE GIRLS….

"So this is the 100th dress how do you all like it," Yuki said all the maid's and Ruka were invited to help Yuuki with picking her dresses her mother thought were great for the party. They finally decided on a red ball gown with black side way lines just above a ribbon on her waist it was poofy yet compatible the lines were more intense they were red woven cloth with black lines on the edges which made her shine. She had Red heels which were huge. Also a red and black necklace and long earrings that matched also a bracelet and ring.

"NOW FOR RUKA'S AND THEN THE STAFF'S I THINK THEY SHOULD MATCH THEN ME," Juri Yelled.


	14. Chapter 14

NORMAL P.O.V

"I'm scared mom it's scary there are alot of pepol and you have dad to walk out with I have no one what if I trip or fall or say someting wrong," Yuuki said with horror on her face. She heard a gigel coming from behind and a more muther laugh she turnd around and puffed her cheek's, "Not funny," She puffed.

"I'm sorry Yuuki everything's going to be fine take a deep breath and rember we're all with you," Juri replied.

"Well look's like Kaname's starting I better stand near the door wish me luck," Yuuki replied and singed walking to a


	15. Chapter 15

NORMAL P.O.V

"Come in," Yuuki said. She saw Keain Cross, her parent's, Zero, and Kaname. She slowly looked up from her book and put it next to her she welcomed them and ordered tea. She went to change and was returning hearing no sounds the tea had arrived she poured everyone a cup and put her book at the shelf they watched her every move. And then Cross rushed to Yuuki crushing her hugging so tightly and of course she pushed him off as he said, "YOU SAID YOU"LL VISIT YOU KNOW HOW LONELY I GOT." Yuuki replied singing, "I am sorry but I have been busy but what brings all of you here." "Yuuki Zero has agreed and we'll be adopting him and Cross-san was hoping you'll go to cross academy again would you like to," Haruka asked. "I would love to but I leave it up to you and I am happy Zero accepted," Yuki replied

-LATER-

"So from tomorrow you will resume classes and be perfect again but in the night class," Cross said before leaving, they all signed and went to bed.

I PROMISE TO POST 5 Chapter's tomorrow gomen thank you all.


	16. Chapter 16

NORMAL P.O.V

"What may I help you with," Yuuki said not bothering to look up.

"Is something bothering you Yuki you have been so distance all day," Kaname said with a worried expression this was not like his Yuuki she was kind, happy, wonderful, warm.

"O-OH K-Kaname i'm so sorry I didn't know I was just thinking that's all," Yuuki said finally looking up and set the book down. "Please come sit Kaname I'm sorry I oh no," YUuki said finally noticing the time. "Oh Kaname I would love to talk but I'm supposed to be in a meeting please excuse me," Yuki said walking to Kaname giving him a kiss before leaving she arrived at the stair's everyone's eye's were on her, "I'm sorry for my recent behavior please forgive I didn't notice," She said.

"No Yuuki-samma it's fine you appear to be leaving may we know we're only if you don't mind," A student asked.

"OH no it's fine thank you I have a meeting to catch please excuse me oh and keep an eye on Kaname don't let him leave that's a order forgive me it's for your own good," Yuuki said with a smile on her face she left. What does the chairman want I wonder I musten draw too much attention the day class is on break this is the worst time he could have called oh well can't be helped Yuuki thought.

"Yuuki what are you doing here you supposed to be in in your dorm," A familiar voice said behind her.

She stopped walking and without looking back said, "I have been called to the chairman's office for certain arrangements calm down Zero." She started walking again she saw all the student's looking at her and the she sensed more vampire's behind her she stopped and turned around, "What are you three doing here Aidou, Hanabusa, Ruka."She said.

They bowed and Ruka said, "Lady Yuuki you can not go alone thus order's by Lord Kaname also If you need anything we were supposed to assist you my lady you also left your umbrella behind the shu may hurt you if you say out too long the Lord may not be pleased you are a noble please excuse us and let us say with you."

"Very well please I am running late we need to hurry," Yuuki said seeing them nod she began walking all the students were glaring looking at there buetie and then they finally reached the chairman's office. "Please sit here I will go inside," Yuuki said they noded as she went in.

"Hello dear Yuuki finally I have been waiting come come sit sit," The chairman said happily.

"No problem what can I do for you Mr. Chairman," Yuuki said.

"Call me daddy don't neglect me like Zero did." He said crying.

"W-well d-dad what may I help you with," Yuuki said thinking he hasn't changed a bit.

"Yuuki I want you to take some special positions If you don't mind," He said.

"What kinds of positions," She said confused."


	17. Chapter 17

NORMAL P.O.V

"YUUKI SAMMA WE HAVE TROUBLE KANAME SAMA IS TRYING TO LEAVE," RUKA YELLED.

"I will be back after," Yuuki said leaving she then disappeared and the vampire's went with her and then she walked in seeing Kaname blow a vampire back his eye's widened when she walked in and she went to touch his head and the black flooded his eye's she had put the sleeping spell back on him. "Are you alright please forgive me I didn't know the situation could worsen please forgive me," She said. "Ruka please tell the headmaster to come to my office and tell him to bring Zero and make it immediately tell him those please,"

"As you wish Yuuki-sama,"She said in shock at Kaname's behavior,

"Ruka If you don't mind please go and fetch Zero first and quick," Yuuki said.

"Not at all right away," Ruka said.

"Akatsuki please escort her," The she took Kaname with her.

She up him on the sofa lying he looked so innocent and sweet it was so adorable she sat down her power couldn't make him sleep anymore she sat his head on her lap and tried the only option she gave his brain support she combined their spirits for just a while she cut her wrist and blood went in his mouth to keep him from the thirst, then put all her power with a spell if she wanted it to still work she had to keep it going she put her hand and kept the spell going on his head she knew it would make her look a bit sick but her was worth all of it.

-AFTER 20 MINUTES-

Yuuki heard a soft knock and with her energy low she could barely say, "Come in." Zero entered followed by Kein they all look in shock her skin was almost white as snow Kaname's head placed on her lap while she had a spell going on the look in shock at Yuuki's condition and sit. "Forgive me to call you so suddenly," She said.

"Not at all what is wrong Yuuki what are you doing to Kaname," Cross said.

"He is in a state where he is a bit like a level E it will last about 2 more days it only lasts a week and I have kept it in control for 3 days so far yet even I will eventually either die or want blood so I wanted to ask for help if you can give me any."

"You need blood right please I will give you mine but don't die Yuuki," Zero said with a look of horror.

"Zero, with my power you will go back to turning into a level I will never bite a human and No I won't take any of the nobel's blood there is a possibility I might reject it I need only pureblood witch I will not drink of any other person expect Kaname please relax I actually called you to ask for exclusion from being a perfect for just this week," Yuki said with her strength before collapsing suddenly Kaname's eyes open when she senses it she immediately restarts her spell. "I'm sorry," She said.

"NO NO don't worry you're excused please rest we will leave to give you more time." Kein said.


	18. Chapter 18

NARRATING TIME:

Yuuki has been up for almost a week only 2 hours left will she survive or will she be consumed by her hunger and sleep to lose control. Nobody was allowed to come accept Zero she was dying and he couldn't help her he felt useless. He decided to go see her and wait the 2 hours with her. He reached the door. NORMAL P.O.V

"Yuuki may I come in," Zero asked knowing she was awake.

"Yes Zero you may," Yuuki said in a raspy voice.

The door opens revealing the weak Yuuki with blood dripping from her wrist to Kaname's mouth. Zero knew she had to but she was white as now that is not the skin a vampire nor human could have he knew if anybody saw her they will kill her he was coutionest at his word's.

'Are you okay did you take any blood tablet's," Zero asked.

Yuki shook her head, "Zero I wasn't able to reach then for two days I'm okay please stop worrying," She said, "Please come here."

He did and was suprised her hand touched his face her soft gentle skin on his she was warm. "Yuuki may I stay with you for the rest of the hour's for safe keeping," Zero said.

"Of course will you want to talk or maybe read or can you cook me some of your yummy food father comes to give me food and I love it but I miss your cooking," SHe said.

"I'll go make some how about noodle's," Zero asked walking out.

ZERO'S P.O.V

He finally made it he made too much food but he wanted to see her smile that bad he entered at her reading she smiled when he came in.

"Thank you sooooooooooooooooo much Zero how about we eat together," She said.

"Of course let me set it up," Zero said.

"That is a lot of food you didn't have to make soo much I'm sorry I made you do this for me," SHe said happily starting to eat her food. "Have you officially joined our family are the paper's final," She asked.

"Yes I am now registered as Zero Kuran now," He said smiling.

Her face lit up and she finally didn't look dead she reached to me I went to her she smiled and said, "Welcome Onee-chan," She said. She finally was happy there were about 2 minutes till she could release the spell and she held her thoth she closed her eye's and controlled it I took about 7 to 6 blood tablet's and put them in the water I put more in until they were the cooler of real blood I gave it to her she drank it all and wanted more she drank about 4 glasses until she was a bit less hunger we started to count down from 5.

"5-4-3-2-1," She said letting go of the spell.

KANAME'S P.O.V

Kaname rose confused he looked around and saw me he then sensed another person he looked at a very Pale pureblood then she collapsed she look as she didn't sleep for days and needed blood he arose and saw her face clearly and then gasped it was his dear Yuuki he bit his hand she got you and resister I gave her my wrist she too about 5 gulps until she came to her senses and then fell asleep I saw Zero, "Tell me what happened to Yuuki and why I don't know what happend did I fall asleep for a year or something," Kaname questions.

Please help me by reviewing I am having trouble knowing what to do next there are many options such as I could sent them back to the Kuran mansion or I could keep them at cross academy and maybe make Kaname jealous or Zero jealous. Pick I personally want Kaname jealous of other boy's give letter's to her and gift's and flower's or Zero jealous of Kaname and Yuki's love or maybe make Kaname and Zero both jealous at the boy's letter thing thx please tell me in the review thing.


	19. Chapter 19

Ok i'm sorry to all the people that reviewed so far please if you have an idea maybe inbox me my review section say's I have 4 review's but only shows me one at the name of Saki so ya and hope your enjoying my story also please help me I am probably going somewhere for 5 days is it okay to not upload these days because I won't be able to take my computer and ya it's not essential but is it okay with my viewers.

ZERO'S P.O.V

I have just told Kaname the whole week's story he shows no emotion even after Yuuki did all those thing for him that bastard who does he think he is.

"Very well please leave Zero thank you for your help I'll take care of Yuki she will be fine," Kaname said.

"If I find out she is unwell I will kill you good bye," Zero replied leveling.

NORMAL P.O.V.

Why Yuuki well I guess I should put you on the bed you're so fragile looking never do anything like this again I won't be able to forgive myself if I was the reason you die Kaname said putting a blanket on Yuuki and sleeping next to her head on the sofa and him sitting on the ground he felt her hand caress his cheek he smiled and she smiled back he went to her and gave her a moment's kiss and said, "Thank you Yuuki but never do it again I rather die than have you die for me my love." Then they slept.

-Next Mourning-

"Yuuki May I enter," Kaname asked he heard her moan she got up.

"Shure Kaname please come in," Yuuki said. She looked better more normal and tomorrow she was going to resume her duties. "Kaname can you call the chairman I want to meet with him I'll go get ready," Yuuki said getting up. Kaname grabbed her wrist and pushed her on the bed landing on top of her.

"Your going no where yet I finally wake up and no 'good morning Kaname' and what about 'I love you Kaname' where is my wake up call," Kname said he saw he turn away with the cutest blush on her face.

"Good morning Kaname I'm sorry," She said.

"That's not going to do it now remember when we were little and you wouldn't say good morning you had to make something for me so now how about you cook me a delicious meal," Kaname said.

"B-but Kaname I am horrible at cooking," Yuuki whined.

"Do you want a more better punishment," Kaname said with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Fine I'll go make it," Yuki said with a scared face.

-25 minutes later-

"I'm back sorry to make you wait," Yuuki said she had an cute apron on it was light pink saying 'Can I make something cute as you' she loved it. She had made the best amulet she could with some jasmine tea.

"This won't suffice you'll have to feed it to me," Kaname said.


	20. Chapter 20

I will soon write a Sakura X Sasuke fanfiction please review and read.

NORMAL P.O.V

"K-Kaname what are you saying," Yuuki shutterd at his words.

"I told you feed me this is part of your punishment you dare disobey me," Kaname said in a calm tone he saw her blush he was so amused.

"Y-Yes b-but w-why," Yuuki was so confused.

Kaname gave her a look and she immediately fed him he enjoyed the meal he complimented her cooking it was just right she singed and it was about time the day class was starting she will go out on patrol to make sure none of the night class was wondering out she used a barrier and put it on the whole night class dorms when someone leaves she will find out. She them went to visit the chairman.

"So f-father what duties will I have now," Yuuki said.

"Well the day class want's to have a night class student visit them every week once attaining their class and to have you as a perfect, you will invite one student every day to spend a day with you and that is it there is an assembly to chose the class presidents we will annouce that you will do it." The chairman said dancing around.

"If you don't mind I have a better idea maybe I could hold a ball for the student's at one of the estate's of Kuran's we could take them to the small one where we all would have our own rooms and a library and have picnics most rooms are classroom's, and it could be a field trip for the student's and our gardens are huge so we can picnic, so if you don't mind I want to announce that at the assemale too it will be a way the student's will get to know me better also I will ask Kaname so don't worry, and I will ask my parents and the night class so what do you think," Yuuki said.

"That is so brilliant you're so adorable and smart my dear daughter," Cross said.

"Well I better go ask everyone and please call me when the assembly begin's thank you I will take my leve father," Yuki said as she walked out.

"Yuuki-sama if you don't mind we were wondering what you came to the chairman for and why didn't just ask for him," Ruka asked walking aside Yuuki with a beautiful umbrella.

"You see Ruka I haven't went out in forever so it would be good for me too and please don't mind asking me or telling me everything you want we are friend's of course," Yuki said smiling.

"I am honored to have the name as your friend Yuuki-samma," Ruka said.

"Well to tell you the truth I'm mad at you Ruka," Yuuki said frowning.

"Did I do something to disturb you please forgive me," Ruka said.

"You did it again if you're my friend you need to be more less formal please call me Yuki or anything you want and treat me as a normal vampire I want to be normal like you and get mad at me and cry with me laugh with me please Ruka I want to be a friend not a master," Yuki said smiling.

Ruka walked eyes widened she was shocked then she smiled and signed, "Baka Yuuki you're not supposed to act like that you're bigger than me.," Ruka said.

They laughed and started running Hanabusa and Akatsuki ran behind them shocked.


	21. Chapter 21

NORMAL P.O.V

There was a slight knock on the door of Yuki's bedroom. "Come in," Yuuki said looking at her closet confused she was there for an hour trying to find an alfut Kaname was supposed to come in a while so who was it.

"Yuuki what are you doing," Ruka asked.

"I' trying to find a special yet appropriate afoot for tomorrow's assembly." Yuuki replied.

"Oh still here let me help you this dress with these heels with this set of jewelry there perfect," Ruka said.

"OMG I've been here for an hour thank's a lot Ruka." YUuki said.

"No problem any time Yuuki," Ruka said the both laughed.

There was a know on the door, "Come in," Yuuki said still yelling. Kaname entered the laughter continued for another moment.

"Well Yuuki I better leave," Ruka said.

"No wait Ruka I want you to hear this too since you'll need to help me with it," Yuki said. The sat them in her office. "I wanted to ask if we can take the school to our Estate for a week mother and father already agreed and it's related to my duties so if you two agree this will commence," Yuuki said.

"Whatever makes you happy Yuuki," Kaname replied.

"YA I'll help Yuuki," Ruka said all fired up.

"Great if Kaname, Zero, and my best friend are helping this is all possible," Yuuki said then they both left. Now I'm going to go to the chairman to confirm there is still 23 minutes to go to class.

"They said yes I need you to confirm it with Zero now I'll take my leve class starts in 6 minutes.

"Yay daddy's so proud of his little Yuuki," Cross Exclaimed.

She wore her Night class uniform Kaname was waiting outside waiting she smiled kissed him and he held his arm out she took it the walked to the stairs and let go she smiled and they walked out the door's all the boy's and girl's shrieked and Zero was holding the back she smiled at the boy's each one of them giving her a letter and a gift she thanked them and said it wasn't necessary and gave the cutest face ever they all shared and she walked joining the rest of her class. Nobody ever got anything except maybe 3 to 2 letter's though even the girl's and boy's lined up everyday to give her a present her voice what there music. The night class stopped and she turned the student's glared and waited, "At the assembly I will be giving you a present please wait I can't wait to see you all," She gave an amazing smile there heart's melted they shrieked and fainted she turned and started walking she brought a basket for the present's today she walked with it.

Siren noticed and said, "Yuuki- sama may I take that for you."

" No thank you It will be rude to not look at there letter's that they poured the souls into and wasted there money on," She smiled.

Everyone hated that Yuuki took her ofrings she was too kind and Kaname hated it the most he was so jealous that she gave them her precious time he belonged to her and she to him she was supposed to give him all his time though he looked cool he was screaming in his head good she didn't know about the mind reading spell. He loved her and she loved him so why.


	22. Chapter 22

My Naruto fanfiction is out it's called A New World and I will be posting a lot of chapters because I will be gone for 5 day's or maybe 8 I will try my best to post the chapters of those day's Gomen I have to go this is a family thing so I can't neglect it no matter what I'll try my best so please forgive me minna gomen.

"OHHH that's so sweet and kind I'm so moved," Yuuki said she had been reading the letter's she got she finished her work.

"You don't have to read them you can read a book instead you know and don't you have duties," Kaname said.

"I do but Zero let me go so I'm free why are you acting like this Kaname

Are you jealous." Yuuki said.

"No I'm not I didn't want you waste your time," Kaname said.

"Well they gave the time to make, write, buy these, so it's only fair I give my time to them," She said chewing a piece of chocolate that was given to her

"So how are the preparations going for the trip," Kaname asked.

"Well there actually finished," Yuuki replied.

"OH wow already." Kaname was shocked of how she had finished it all on her own in about a few hour's.

"I'm finished reading so I'm going to sleep tomorrow's a big day I have to regenerate fast," She said she still needed more blood but didn't ask.

"Yuuki Zero said it's fine if you drink a little more blood please if you love me do it," Kaname said looking at her with sad eyes she needed it would turn her to normal only some more sips of blood.

"Fine I'll go get some blood but next time I forbid you from making me so this I think Ruka's blood will taste great," Yuuki said sighing.

"Maybe You should really take mine I don't mind," Kaname said.

"No not your blood not today I'm sorry but I don't want to drain you," She said leaving him he felt useless.

"Ruka can I come in," Yuuki said knocking.

"Yes please Yuuki you could have just called me." Ruka said seeing the pureblood come in.

"Ruka I have a request please tell the truth [romis me you will," Yuuki said.

"Of course I promise," Ruka said setting Yuuki on her bed.

"Is it okay if I I Um maybe Take your blood," Yuuki said.

"Of Course silly I would love it," Ruka replied quickly.

"Thank you," Yuki said biting in her skin siping 4 gulps and letting go. "I'm sorry she said licing the rest of blood several vampires sensed the blood but Kaname assured it was nothing.

"Next time I won't ask you I just really needed it," Yuki said.

"No please do I will well when a pureblood sucks my blood," Ruka replied.


	23. Chapter 23

NORMAL P.O.V

"Now our Honorable guest Yuuki-Sama." The representative announced as she walked in everyone looking at the beautiful sight she was perfect her smile melted everyone's heart's boy's and girl's we're always looking at her. (Not gay girls thought she was amazing and looked up to her).

"Good morning Minna Thank you for your request I will meet with students for a day and come to your class every month a different class I would love to be your president and now since everyone was so nice to me I have a treat for you," Yuki said. " The whole class will have a field trip to the Smallest Quran Estate I'm sorry It's small only because It is very close to schools it is the smallest thought it will give each student's her own room but don't worry we will have picnics girls and boys night's a ball and the whole night class will join you the class will get a permission ship and It will tell you all the things we will do and don't worry you will need nothing we will provide food, clothes anything you need."

Everyone clapped and were looking all pumped up, "Now I will be taking my leave the field trip will be on thursday we will stay a month thank you," Then she gracefully bowed and left.

Man that was hard I thought it went pretty well too she thought walking back she noticed that she was tired she went back to the dorm the mailbox had a lot of mail for her she took her mail and went inside welcome by the whole night class they saw all the pile of present's she was caring the clapped she smiled, "Everything went splendidly thank you all and there is mail can you all get your's." She said walking up the stairs she put all the boxes full she carried 7 crates of just her present's from the day class she had a long stretch she will have to read and open a lot so she called Ruka to help her.

"Thank's a lot Ruka that was the toughest thing I've done can I help you with anything," Yuuki said.

"No Yuuki you should please rest I will do the same," Ruka said leveling.

When she left Yuuki collapsed on her bed suddenly falling asleep.

"Yuuki are you awake," Kaname said.

There was silence he opened the door seeing his beloved sleeping gracefully and gently fluttering her eyes getting up rubbing them, " Oh Kaname I'm sorry is there something wrong the class still has 25 more minutas," Yuuki said.

"Yuuki there are people requesting you please see to your fan's," Kaname said sighing.

"Oh tell them I'll be right there send them to my study and maybe send some tea and biscuits oh I'm sorry I'll do It myself wait a minute I need to bate and change," She said.

"It's okay I'll do it you just get ready," Kaname said leaving.

"O-Ok Thx," Yuuki said.


	24. Chapter 24

Ok guy's I've decided that after sunday I won't upload for ten days and at the end I will come out with a big chapter with 2000 words then continue writing normally. Thank you Lady of fates for reviewing and it helped me know that it's okay to not write for a while you lessen my worry my lady you are great.

NORMAL P.O.V

"Hello young men you came to see me that's so sweet but why waste your time you could have just asked me to come," Yuuki said calmly and gracefully sipping her tea.

"Misa Yuuki we wanted to thank you for your arrangements the field trip will be great we came in behalf of the day class we have gift's from every student's and you can't reject them," Said one of the boy's.

"That is so sweet tell everyone thank you and give them this letter I love all the letter's I get thank you," She smiled they left and there was a huge pile of gifts she singed and called the Ruka again.

"Thanks alot but I think well need help Ruka," Yuuki said.

"No problem but how many can there be," Ruka said walking in office she gasped with wide eyes the pile was huge it took half to the huge room.

"Well that means I will need to call hanabusa and Kaien and Kaname and Zero I'll be the best why don't you sit.

"Thank you all for coming," Yuuki said.

"This is an emergency we need a team to help us with," Ruka said they were standing in a line in front of her study they were confused until they opened the door the all gasped Ruka and Yuki singed, " We know but we went through the first pile and then these arrive all for Yuuki," Ruka said.

"Well let's begin." Yuuki said.

"It had been 3 hours they finally finished they were proud yet tired they went to their dorms to sleep and Zero was excused from perfect duet and she said she would take care of it she went to patrol the night class was about to enter through the gates she jumped at the gates every one bowed.

"Please make a line for the night class Zeros not here so I will have to portal they followed her orders and everything went smoothly she smiled and waved thank you they were dazzled then she progressed in her duties Kaname inserted to help but all he wanted was time with Yuuki they were at the fountain when Kaname grabbed her wrist and gave her a long kiss.

"You know I yearn for you yet you still keep me waiting you should be pushed," He whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry but I have been busy how about we go somewhere tomorrow just the two of us," She replied.

"That sounds great," he said pulling closer for another kiss.


	25. Chapter 25

Normal P.O.V

"This way Yuuki," Kaname said.

"Kaname where are we and why is it so cold you could have told me to bring a jacket,"Yuuki said.

"Oh do you want me to warm you up," Kaname said with a devilish smirk.

"No I think we should hurry," yuuki said sacred.

"We're here Yuuki," Kaname said holding Yuki's waist from behind.

"Yes but where is here," Yuuki asked there was snow everywhere around her and it was a mountain with dead trees she was confused.

"The place we first met when your memories were sealed and where I saved you from that Level E," Kaname said.

Yuuki smiled, " Oh this was also the day that we were here isn't it," Yuki said.

"Yes I knew you forgot," Kaname said turning her give her a quick kiss.

"Kaname thank you I have an idea,"Yuuki said she Kissed him and ran, "Catch me if you want another kiss," She said running.

"Humm so this is how you want to play it well I win," Kaname said he went to find his beloved but she was not close enough of her to sense her, "where'd you go Yuuki then he got a trace of her she was on a tree he ran and before she could run jumped in front so she jumped in his arms instead.

"Fine now let's go it's freezing," Yuuki said.

"No you don't where's my kiss," Kaname said.

"You know when I jumped it your arm so now so catch it." She said running again he followed her she ran and they were again at a strange place he smiled when he knew where they were.

"You sneaky little-" He was stopped by a strong Kiss from Yuuki when the disconnected she blushed and looked down he grabbed her and pulled her for a deeper kiss.

"I I Ka-Ka-Ka Me nobody said you can ha-" She was stopped by another one.

"Let's go to your favorite bakery then head to the park then to-" Kaname was stopped.

"Kaname me I have a favor," Yuuki said cutting him of.

"What does my beloved Yuuki want anything for her," Kaname smiled at her she had those innocent eyes he loved.

"I want a Kitten please," Yuuki said.

"NO," Kaname said.

"But why Kaname, you said anything for me," She said puffing her cheeks.

"Well if I get you one any spare time you'll have you will spend it on it what about me Yuuki," Kaname said.

"What If every 2 weeks we'll have a date on tuesday then will you," She said bribing him. She gave him the innocent eyes and a pout.

He couldn't resist, " Fine promise," Kaname said.

"Promise now let's hurry," Yuuki said hurrying to the bakery they had a nice pastry with some hot chocolate it was spring though very cold. Then they had a walk in the park then they went to the pet shop.

"I want these one's," She said pointing to two kittens one was black and one white.

"We said one kitten no two," Kaname said she pouted, " Fine but you have to take care of them he filled out the paperwork and then they went with the two kitten's to school they went to the headmaster's office.

this is saturday's chap


	26. Chapter 26

NORMAL P.O.V

"Daddy I have a surprise," Yuuki said walking in.

"Ohh what is it you finally called me daddy," He said crying.

"Here meet Sumi," She said holding out the black kitten (Sumi means Japanese black ink used for calligraphy) "and Tenshi she said holding out the white kitten." (Tenshi: Angel).

"They're adorable are they your's," Cross asked.

"Yes they'll be in my dorm." Yuuki replied. "Well I just wanted to show you this," Yuuki said leaving.

"Ruka may I come in," Yuuki said.

"Yes Yuuki," Ruka said as Yuki walked in holding kittens.

"Can you help me," Yuuki said.

"Depends on what," Ruka responded.

"Can you go shopping to get some toys and food and blows, soap, towels, little housed, play structures for them," She said holding out the kitten's.

"Of Course right away I'll go with Kein rest assure," SHe said already gone.

"Thx Ruka," Yuuki yelled she went to her room they had all there shots and check up'd done so they were all her's she saw and the kitties curled around her sleeping she pulled over some cover's and friend to sleep she seemed to feel warm inside they kittens poured in her ear they were so warm.

"Yuuki I got a lot of stuff," Ruka said knocking.

"Oh come in," Yuuki said getting you the kittens still slept under the cover's. Keain was holding a pile of things.

"Ohhh let's decorate together okey,"Ruka said.

"Shure Karin thank you you to Ruka Kain you could leave them there then you could leave unless you want to decorate," Yuuki said to the

"No thank you Yuuki-Sama please excuse me," Keain said bowing then leveling.

"There done it look's so cute," Ruka said.

"Thank you Ruka," Yuuki said.

"K I'll go now," Ruka said when she left a servant came to fetch Yuuki and Kaname's study,

"Kaname you called," Yuuki said walking in she closed the door behind her she looked around no sign of him then from behind she felt strong hands grab her from behind and pushed her to the wall and gave her a deep kiss.

"I did call," Kaname said.

"Hi to you to Kaname what did you call me for." Yuuki said.

"Well I got tired and the best place to have a nap is on your legs please," Kaname said.

"I would love to," Yuuki said leading Kaname to the sofa he lay on her lap while she caressed his cheek and ran her hand through his hair earning a moan he slowly drifted to sleep she watched him 'he's so adorable' she lightly kissed his cheek and forehead.

"Well it's time to probably leave I guess I should go," She gently got up leaving his head on the sofa she turned around to leave but something held her wrist she looked at Kaname.

"Don't go," He said then he pulled her falling on his chest she blushed and looked away he gave a devilish smirk and embraced her they stayed for awhile her on his chest she listened to the beat of her heart.

"Kaname I have to go do my duties I'll come back promise," Yuuki said.

He pouted and noded. "I understand," he singed.

I LEAVE ON MONDAY!


	27. Chapter 27

OK PEOPLE I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT OR THERE IS NO POINT TO WRITE A REVIEW I'M SORRY IF I'M RUDE. I need at least 10 review's or I won't upload.

"That was strange Kaname never behaved like that," Yuki said not knowing that she was still in the day classes room she wore a simple dress it was Black with white earrings and a choker with bracelet and she had black high heels.

They all awed in her presence the teacher thought she caught her off guard by asking her a hard question she easily answered it without a care in the world she had been staring at the window her dreamy eyes sparkling and her hair waving in the air. The bell rang and her walked out bowing at the teacher.

"Kaname," Yuuki looked at the godly face below her she read wield he tried to get some sleep.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM," Kaname said.

"It's almost time it's almost 8 O'clock I need to go why don't you get ready you can sleep in the car too," Yuuki said.

"K," He got up she blushed as the blanket fell he had nothing but his boxers on like normal men slept he told her but it was still scary but she couldn't help but stare at it's perfect muscles he still sleepy looked when he noticed that she was staring it made him smirk he wanted to experiment he embraced her whispering in her ear, "Good morning sweet Yuuki."

"M-Morning K-Kaname," She said blushing.

"Why are you blushing we're destined to be so there is nothing to hide," Kaname said Smirking.

"B-But K-Kaname," She said.

"But what Yuuki, Is it you don't want to be with me aren't I good enough," He said.

"N-No It's still embarrassing Kaname," Yuuki said.

"Well I'm sorry how can I make it up to you," Kaname said with a look of guilt. He was surprised with a kiss.

"That's all I need," Yuuki said getting up.

"Yuuki why are you pacing around sit down and wait the student's are coming," Kaname said.

"But Kaname there late," Yuuki said.

"Oh Yuuki-sama sorry we're late." The student's said walking to there limos.

"Please wait in front of the estate see you there," Yuuki said get into the car with Kaname.

"Well Kaname you seem to love sleeping on me why is that," Yuuki said poking his cheek.

"Because you are soft and of course I want to sleep near my lovely Yuuki," He said.

"Thank you," She replied. She blushed at it and turned away.

"Why do you hide your blush that blush belongs to me let me see it I don't want to let anyone see it you will only blush for me so please let me," He said holding Yuuki's chin pulling her down.

"Kaname because it's embarrassing." Yuuki said.


	28. Chapter 28

NORMAL P.O.V

"We're here ma'am, sir the driver said and the servant went over and opened the door for tem Kaname got down and helped Yuuki offering his hand she smiled and then a strange vampire walked near her he was a pure blood.

"Miss Yuuki I am honored to meet you," The vampire said kissing her hand he was beautiful all the day class girls noticed and signed at his kind smile.

"Oh Hello very nice to meet you may I get your name and business," Yuuki said kindly. She noticed Kaname clench his teeth and squeezed her arm slowly pulling her closer.

"Miss my name cannot be told but you can be assured I can not harm you your father has asked me to tell you," He went to her ear and whispered some words then walked away.

Yuki stood in shock and confusion and blinked she went to the top to do some announcements, "Forgive me but there has been a slight change of plans we have guests please follow me," Yuki said.

They walked in the garden to get to the house it was a 2 hour walk for humans they all walk chattering as Yuki walked many animals followed her butterflies, cat's, dog's, deer, squirrels,bunnies before noticing the chatter growing louder she turned around then smiled, "OH forgive me but I have deep connections with these animals sorry if they're bothering you," Yuki said everyone shocked stirred saying things like 'oh no it ok there cute, your awesome Yuuki samma, there cute'.

"We're here please meet my parent's, Haruka Kuran, Juri Kuran, These are our special guest's," Yuuki said. The student's stand in awe seeing the beautiful people in front of them.

"We're pleased to meet you forgive us on intruding your trip but Yuuki rarely visited and we are usually out so we came to surprise her," Haruka said all the students clapped and then were excused to there room to change and get ready with the maids helping they all were ready for dinner.

"We will start the activities tomorrow so please get a good night's sleep," Yuuki said the student noded looking at her she had a elegant lace black ball gown with a matching set of earrings, bracelet, necklace. "Good please begin your meal," She said starting her's she ate with great table manners she had used the utensils perfectly she was the picture of perfection's Yuuki and Kaname were excused from dinner first there were document's they had to take care of the student's went to sleep it was midnight then.

Yuuki went to the garden the theme was japanese in a small section it had sakura trees and a small river with a cute bridge. Yuki sat under a sakura tree with the river in front of her the bright a few feet away she looked at the moon sighting a leg spreading straight on close to her she held that one signing then she felt Kaname's presence next to her the moon shone her face which turned to him he kissed her she extended her legs he lay on her legs she feeling his hair her hand in his hair felt so amazing she was so happy with him he slowly fell asleep she smiled and stayed there massaging his hair while looking at the stars she stayed there a couple of minutes bet when they returned it was 4:00 in the morning they didn't want to sleep so decided to stay next to each other this time she sat in Kaname's embrace as they both read separate books.

"Kaname you're so warm I wish we can stay here forever,"Yuuki said snuggling closer.

"Yuuki I'm with you any time you want I will sit with you,"Kaname said.

"I know but I feel like you will leave me soon," Yuuki said.

"Never you're stuck with me even if you start hating me," Kaname replied.

"Then prove it," Yuki said.

"Ok meet me in the garden at 2:00 sunday," Kaname whispered.

"Your perfect aren't you," Yuki said.

"No I'm not you make me perfect," Kaname replied.

"Well then I love your perfect imperfections." Yuuki said gently kissing Kaname.

"Well that's great," Kaname said.

"Are you tired maybe we should switch positions," Yuuki said.

"I'll never get tired of this," He whispered feeling his breath near her neck she gasped he smiled and licked it kissing it. Then he stopped.

"Kaname your so sweet she said near his neck repeating his actions he moaned and then she smiled they went back to reading looking at the time.


	29. Chapter 29

NORMAL P.O.V

"Yuuki I'm so bored why don't we take a walk or a nap," Kaname said sighing looking at the document's she did most of the work.

"Kaname we can't ignore work but fine I guess we can," SHe said putting the document in the finish pail.

"How about get ice cream and then go to the garden Yuuki you go change and I'll finish one on this one I'm almost done," Kaname said.

"Sounds good but no breaks after that k," Yuuki said leaving the room.

Yuuki had put on a Dark pink dress covering up to her legs with no straps she of course had matching jewelry and a pink japanese paper umbrella covering her skin and and it had sakura flowers on it.

"You look dazzling Yuuki," Kaname said Looking at his beautiful fiance all pink that last comment had made her face blush adding more pink.

They got the ice cream at were sitting at the same spot they did at night in the japanese side of the garden then suddenly Kaname sat next to he they sat in silence then a drop of melted ice cream dropped on Yuki's shoulder Kaname smirked and gently likked it away Yuki turned red.

"K-Ka-Kaname,"Yuuki sthureded.

"Humm what will make you blush even more," Kaname said.

Then Yuuki pushed him in a playful way, "Kaname stop it," She said.

"B-Bu-But Yuuki ," Kaname said laughing at his Yuuki she knew it sounded like her.

"Kaname I'll leave if you do that," Yuuki said getting up.

"I'm sorry Yuki," Kaname said holding her wrist she sat back down with a smile of victory on her face.

"Oh we should go back," Yuki said.

"But we just got here,"Kaname said.

"But Kaname you know that we have to finish that paperwork before tonight's ball me and Ruka wanted to pick each other's dresses and get ready together you're not being fair you know we should get back I'll spoil you if we keep taking these breaks," Yuuki said.

"Fine but You owe me a dance ok," Kaname said.

"Ok now hurry." Yuuki said.

"Wow we're almost done good job Kaname I guess I'll take care of the rest why don't you go start getting ready," Yuuki said.

"Ok but first I want a nap only a 15 minute one please," Kaname said Yuuki knew.

"Fine you deserve it," Yuki said seeing Kaname smiled at her.

"Great," He said coming to her laying down his head on her lap her hands in his hair whenever Yuuki touched him like this he instantly falls asleep her head massages are great.


	30. Chapter 30

Only post today sorry hope you like it I'm starting the Narouto fanfic.

"Kaname wake up we have to finish the paperwork," Yuuki said pouting. Kaname moaned he love waking to the sound of Yuuki's voice but he love to sleep even more. "Fine if you're not going to wake then I'll leave I'm sure Zero would love to help me." Yuki said getting up when she tried to walk away a warm hand caught her wrist she turned around and was pulled she layed on Kaname's well toned chest blushing she heard his heartbeat slowly it was music to her ear she loved Kaname and he loved her too there hearts belong to each other she felt guild build up in her of saying Zero's name so sweetly he had once asked her to only say his name in a sweet voice her lips and heart only chant his name she swallowed.

"Yuuki you're breaking your promise do not love me," Kaname said.

"N-No of course I love you I'm sorry Kaname-Kun," Yuuki said sweetly adding the kun he smiled at his Yuuki.

"Yuuki why do you always win," He said whispering.

She smiled replying, "Because I know you inside and out."

"I'll finish the paperwork you go to Ruka," Kaname smiled.

"Thank you Kaname any way my kittens need attention to," Yuuki said.

"I told you they'll steal my Yuuki away from me," Kaname said frowning.

Yuuki giggled and kissed him on the cheek running out the door to her pets.

"Wow thanks Ruka I love it," Yuki said looking at herself in the mirror. She had 2 curls in the front and a bun done in the back she had a red gown with sparkles on the top and a lace lining at the edges. She had a ruby set and red high heels.

"Well I did it of course you will love it," Ruka said with confidence.

"Well I'll be dressing you so just wait you'll be my masterpiece," Yuuki said.

"I'm honored," Ruka replied.

There were gasps in the room as the Kuran family entered. Juri was wearing a light pink gown that complemented her pale skin she had a pink set on and her light pink lips sparked she had a pink clutch and her tassel hair style. Haruka wore a light pink shirt and tie with his gray suit he marched his wife beautifully. Kaname matched Yuuki like his parents matched each other he had a red shirt and tie with a black suite. And Yuuki had the gown and set Ruka had picked and same hair with a red clutch.

"Thank you for coming on time students," Haruke said.

They all clapped and started chattering they surrounded the kurans girls surrounding Haruka and Kaname as the boys surrounded Yuuki and her mother.


	31. Chapter 31

"Will you honor me with the first dance my lady," Kaname said bowing to Yuuki holding his hand out.

"Of Course kind sir," Yuuki said gladly taking his hand he led her to the dance floor and began a slow dance him and Yuuki Juri and Haruka danced gracefully everyone looked at the beautiful and gracefulness of their family and then joined most boy's showing courage and asking the girls otter sat staring before they knew it everyone had a dance partner and were happily swaying to the music Kaname and Yuuki found a perfect chance and snuck out to her favorite place in the garden the sat Yuuki sitting on Kaname's lap her legs on each other's Kaname's hand around Yuki's small arms and Yuuki's head on Kaname's chest while Kaname's face rested on her neck breathing in her scent he sighed in relief.

"Yuuki you make me so happy," Kaname said.

Yuuki giggled then whispered, "Prove it."

Kaname stared at her shocked, " How do I do that," He whispers in her ear.

"I'll give you until tomorrow midnight at midnight exactly you have to prove it and until then we won't be allowed to see each other," She said.

Kaname sat shocked at what **HIS** Yuuki had said, "How will I survive," He whispered.

"Find a way," She said before disappearing leaving Kaname to think.

"I'm doomed how will I prove her love and my devotion I know she doesn't want to go on a date and a day without her is hell where will she be will she be with Kiryu what if she is maybe Kiriyu can help me or maybe he can convince her to take back her request or-," Kaname stopped releasing what he was saying 'I'll have to think long and hard you've made me wait 10 years so why do you still intend to punish ,me' Kaname thought.

I'm haveing wifi issues I'll try posting as much as I can I hope the wifi will be fixed soo oh and here's my narouto fanfiction  s/12087639/1/HAPPINESS thx I'll try my hardest to post.


	32. Chapter 32

OK I'm not good with this kind of thing so I'll just tell you fast thx for everything and the comments are great suport plese give me idea's of what you'd like to see so ya. I'm going to write two short chapter's today please wait for the second one it will be out in a hour or so.

KANAME'S P.O.V

AHHHHHHH it's so frustrating when will will she come through Kaname thought restless he hadn't seen his Yuuki since last night. What do I have to do to prove it for her not a date so what option do I have wait I have an idea so perfect now finally I need to hurry I have 6 hours.

YUUKI'S P.O.V.

Maybe I was a little too harsh on Kaname but he really was taking too many breaks and I did want to know how much he loves, he takes me on so many dates with the cutest idea's so what gesture will he do now she giggled at the idea then she noticed it was 10 minutes until midnight, she had all her meals except dinner in her room she was waiting hoping Kaname had food in his secular oh no she had to get ready she had to get started. She got up and feel back down her body was heavy she hadn't moved off her bed at all she had finished some paperwork to help her parents who had pails and then she read a lot of books to find more vampire secret's but hadn't found much but she got up again regaining her strength then asked the maids to set her bath and then they laid her clothes she had a lilly themed bath she had a lilly bath soak and lily petals and other thing the maid's left after everything was set they giggled and Yuuki thanked them and asked why they were giggling then they replied that she would find out with Kaname. She looked at her clothes they were all black for some reason she had a black knee length dress that was lacy and had a black bow in the middle she had a black ribbon for her ponytail and a black diamond set and black lace high heels well they had swirls that looked like lace and when she would go out in the moonlight the dress on her pale skin would look amazing she got ready and then heard a knock on her do she took a deep breath this hopefully will be a great night. Kaname think's he's the only one with a plan he doesn't know that she had some idea's of her own.


	33. Chapter 33

Hey guy's sorry the chapters are short please be patient I am fixing the wifi thing as fast as I can oh and please all you Sakura fan's try my fanfiction Happiness? Thx for the views keep reading I'll try my best at making it more romantic.

YUUKI'S P.O.V.

I open my door and stand there shocked Kaname stood in a tuxedo smiling.

"Shall we go my lady," He said kindly smiling.

"Yes we shall," Yuuki said playing hard to get was her plan 1. He held his hand out bowing she took it he gently tugged her and they slowly heading to the part in the garden there secret part when they arrived she she saw beautiful fairy lights all around with a table and 2 chairs it was a candlelight dinner and then he saw there was a strange light she walked and saw a beautiful patio and in it was centered with a fountain it was elegant with vines hanging from it it was white then she gave a confused look. "I still don't get it isn't this like a date," She said.

"That's where you're wrong sweetheart," Kaname said.

"But it's like eating at a restaurant and having a walk in the park," She said.

"That us where you're wrong the dinner was hand made by yours truly and the patio is here just for us it have a dance," He said.

She smiled, "Let's see if your a good cook," She said.

"Will do my lady may I," He said holding his hand out she gladly took it of course he led her to the table and pulled the chair out she sat down he sat across her and served dinner it was a nice salad and soup with a strawberry cheesecake dessert.

They ate at the end.

"Wow Kaname I'll stop eating if I get to eat something from your hand you do have magic in your hand's," She commented.

"Anything for you Yuuki may we dance," She said.

"Of Course she said they went to the patio and then she put her hands around her neck and rested her head on his chest and he put his hands around her hips then they swayed to the beat of their heart's.

"Well today was great it was still like a date so your not of the hook your get something for me," She said.

"Any thing," He whispered back.

"Ok I want a teddy bear," She said.

He laughed amused, "Aren't you a little young for a teddy bear," He asked.

She pouted showing her cute face to him his heart melted, " I am?" She said.

"No of course not," He said his insides were all warm and cozy.

"K then meet me in my room with your pajamas we'll discuss it there," She said running off then he went to change.

"Yuuki may I come in," Kaname said.

"Yes Kaname," YUuki said he walked in he wore black pajamas. He looked at his Yuuki she wore pink pajamas with white bunny's her hair was let loose and she had no jewelry on she had cute white bunny slippers.

"Now with teddy do you want Yuuki," Kaname asked.

"I want come here she signaled him to sit next to her on her bed he obeyed they lay next to each other under the blanket she turned of the light and snuggled close to his chest . "The one I lay close to now," She said.

Kaname's smiled the put his hand around her, "You'll always have me Yuuki," He said.

"Yes but you never sleep next to me anymore," She whispered innocently.

"I thought you didn't want me to," He said back.

"I'll always want you," She said falling into deep slumber.

Those words filled Kaname's heart with joy tears welmed in his eye's as he moved closer her words always had an affect he sighed in happiness falling asleep too.


	34. Chapter 34

KANAME'S P.O.V.

I wake with a warm being right next to me it was soft and warm snuggled in me while I hold it tightly into my embrace I notice it's the face of my beautiful Yuuki laying everytime coming closer him recalling last night he blushed so you like your bear eh Yuuki? He then again fell asleep close to **his** Yuuki.

YUUKI'S P.O.V.

I wake with something strong holding me I recalled last night and whispered, " My little bear," then I sighed and looked up to see my bear's cute face inches away from mine I giggled then gently put my lip's on it's.

KANAME'S P.O.V.

I awoke again with a strange feeling on my mouth I looked through my eyelashes I moaned seeing **my** Yuuki's eyes inches away and her kissing gently I took advantage of this moment and pulled her closer then I moved on top of her then gently letting go of her we both existed me on my knees and hands above Yuki who was deeply blushing.

YUUKI'S P.O.V.

"So my little bear is awake," I said putting my hand on his cheek he took it with one of this hands keeping it on his cheek snuggling against it he was warm then I giggled.

"Yes I am master now it's not fair when will I get to be master," Kaname said back.

"Ok at 12 midnight today we'll switch but I better go check on the student's the teacher's told me they wanted to resume classes in the mansion for 5 days then we'll do fun activities again," I said yet he didn't move.

"I'm not letting you get away that fast," Kaname said with a smirk on his face. Then he took my hand and licked it taking on finger and putting it in his mouth I squed and felt heat go to my cheeks.

I then snached my hand away from his eye's went hard then I put my hands around his neck and pulled him down kissing him again I heard him sweetly moan and when I tried pulling away he pushed harder against my lips every time I tried he would just push harder against me after a couple of seconds. He pulled back I took advantage of this and slipped out then trying to get away his hand grabbed mine I pouted and he softened and let it go, " Good boy," I said ruffling his hair.


	35. Chapter 35

-AFTER BORING DUTIES-

YUUKI'S P.O.V.

It was around 10 to 10:30 Yuuki was heading back to her room to take a nice long bath the bath and clothes were already set she took a log bath it was 11:45 when she got out of the bath she had motorised her skin before get out of the bathroom or she thought she looked like a old lady with some wrinkles in her skin for siting it in the bathroom. Then she started her fight was a short maid dress with knee high socks and black boots with a cute maid cap she sighed she knew who's idea this was thought she still wore it exited to know what happens today or tonight. It was 11:59 when she finished getting ready and then at exactly 12 the door had a knock when she peeked she saw Kaname standing in a Suit and tie and what a WIPE! I hurryed opening the door. Then bowed.

"Master," I said.

"Oh hello there maid-sama are you sent to serve me tonight," He said in a seductive voice.

"Y-YES," She shouted

"Well then how should I make you serve me," He said closing to door and going to the bed.

"Your wish is my command," I said it's better to go along with this.

"Well then come over here," He said he signaled me to sit on his lap I went. I sat there facing the wall his chest pressed against my back I felt his breath on my neck and then he licked me behind my ear and then on my neck I squealed and heard a heh.

"I-is t-this o-opporite m-master," I said.

"Fine then face me sitting I'll do something else," He said I sighed and did as I was told he kissed me when I settled down licking and biting my lip then going back to licking my neck I flinched and after a few minutes he stopped I sighed in relief. "Go change into your night clothes," He commanded I did today I was wearing light blue pajamas with white bunnies.

"I am back Kaname," I said.

He was in my bed wearing dark blue pajamas, " Come here Yuuki," He said pointing I did we snuggled close and he fell asleep I followed this had been a long night.

YUUKI'S P.O.V.

I woke up at the sound of groaning I looked and saw Kaname he was having a bad dream I hugged him rubbing his chest he calmed down and I went to sleep again.


	36. Chapter 36

YUUKI'S P.O.V.

I'm running running and more running there's a dark room no matter how fast I run no one would come and no light shined then a light came there Kaname stood I go to him he pushes me why why then I hear.

"You disgust me," Kaname whispered.

"Why," I say then he disappears my parent's show up then before they can say anything Rido shows up and killed them then Zero kill him then Ruka and the other vampire's kill him and then Rido's followers kill them and Kain Cross try's killing them and die's I kill them and the notice I have no one I cry running again running running running…

KANAME'S P.O.V.

I wake Yuuki's sweating tears running down her face and her chlehing the sheets pulling on them there ripping I wipe her tears with and towel and then wipe her sweat with a colder towel the making her let go of the sheaths and then she holds my hand it hurts but she's hurting more what's happening I slowly drifft off to sleep again.

YUUKI'S P.O.V.

'You have nothing nothing I'm taking everything from you and soon Kaname will be mine to HAHAHAHAHA' The voice say's no matter how fast I run it won't go away then Shizuka comes I run into her arm's and hug her crying she whispers 'don't worry Yuuki I'll be with you for ever and there are cherry blossoms everywhere we sith under a cherry blossom tree near a lake I lay in her lap and gently fall asleep before whispering 'You're all I have'.

I wake up in real life then sigh it was a dream everyone would be asleep it was 3 in the morning and then I realise it's true I am all alone in this world I realize I'm holding Kaname's hand I let go I don't want to see Kaname I walk out I go to the special part in the garden I do deeper in and then find the place in my dream and then I see Shizuka's standing holding her arm's open smiling and crying I feel there's yet don't care I run to her she hugs me we kneel to the ground crying after a while we both calm down then I whisper, " What are you doing here."

"I'm called by my loved one even in a dream of course I rush to you Yuuki," She whispers.

"Thank you please stay," I say.

"Of Course anything for you," She said back I lay in her lap while she caressed my hair it was like the dream then I ask.

"You will stay with me won't you forever," I ask.

"Of course but will you let me," She asked back.

"Ofcourse," I say.


	37. Chapter 37

OK I know it was weird but I really wanted Shizuka she's so pretty and she loves Yuuki so Kaname well you'll see but ya thx for the reviews and ya enjoy.

KANAME'S P.O.V.

I wake up Yuuki's gone I get up and go to breakfast she's not there I go to my duties is she playing hard to get again my Yuuki's so medicines I like it.

NARRATOR'S P.O.V.

Kaname think's Yuuki is playing a game but he doesn't know a thing.

YUUKI'S P.O.V.

"You're coming with me and staying with me do you need blood and don't worry about Zero," I say

"I will never leave you I don't need blood as long as I have you," Shizuka says.

"Let's go to my room," I say.

"Ok shall we," She say's back she then with me in her arm's teleports in I order the maid's to get her clothes we take a bath and then she goes to her parent's who were excited to meet Shizuka again and then the go back to their spot in the garden while they both know that they won't have to explain to Zero because he was away then they went to do the rest of Yuuki's duties she finally has someone she's not alone.

"Wait aren't you supposed to be dead," I asked.

"Would you prefer me dead I will die in your loving arms," She say's.

"No not that but I thought Kaname killed you," I say.

"Yuuki I never died I was the crazy blooming princess you killed my sister who came for revenge you see she saw me then went more crazy and decided to go kill Zero see here you'll she drink my blood please," She said I did then I saw everything and I cried she then fainted I gasped she was put through hell.

KANAME'S P.O.V.

I smell blood not anyone's Shizuka's but no it wasn't her that night why did she who oh her beloved sister ahh oh no I need to go to Yuuki where is she I run out of my office and look everywhere then see Shizuka holding Yuuki is her arm while she cries she keep's saying, "It's okay I love you," How dare she that is my Yuuki I rush at her and Yuki pushes me back.

YUUKI'S P.O.V.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you Shizuka," I say between my sobs.

She replies, " It's ocky I love you."

Kaname rushes at her I push him back how dare he ruin this moment.


	38. Chapter 38

YUUKI'S P.O.V.

'What's happening why am I doing this what noo Kaname i'm sorry I can't stop this what' wait what no now I remember Zero never left wait Shizuka never had a wait this is a dream all I have to do is pinch myself but I can't my body won't move what why is this happening wait I'm doing this there almost out' Yuuki tries reaching out of this dream or nightmare ' there huh now it black again no what why.

I wake up Kaname right next to me that was a strange dream I don't feel right huh no I'm falling what then pitch black.

KANAME'S P.O.V.

I wake up Yuuki's breathing heavily I feel her head she has a fever but vampire's don't can't get sick I'm so confused I go to my parent's and they rush to her room what's going on I'm so confused what.

"Kaname dear this happens to vampires it only happens if you have no power we'll take care of her you'll have to take care of today's picnic that and make an excuse for Yuuki or would you like to take care of Yuki and we'll take care of the picnic," Juri rushed.

"I'll take care of Yuki you should take care of the picnic," Kaname said.

"Ok dear we'll come check on her soon," Juri said kissing Kaname's check before exiting

"Yuuki," I whispered kneeling at her bed.

YUUKI'S P.O.V.

What's going on I need to get up I can't move my body won't listen who's that RIDO what's going on Yuuki thinks then Rido rushes at her she dodges she goes after him she slashes he dodges then she jumps back but was too late then she get's up and grabs a hunter's weapon apparently that was right next to her she rushes him and it hit's his heart and he falls and then she wakes up there is something wet on her forehead she get's up Kaname's right next to her holding her hand.

"What happened Kaname where are we," I ask.

"Yuli your in your room you're sick you shouldn't get up please lay back down," He whispers back.

I lay back down the immediately hold my throat and close my eye's I gather all my strength I need blood I can't fight it Kaname notices.

"Yuuki please I don't mind take as much as you want," Kaname whisper's taking of his buttons to reveal his neck.

"I'm sorry Kaname," I wisper until I start lickinng his neck I plung my fang's and take gulps on blood almost 6 and then I pull back before falling asleep I lick of the access blood on his neck and he lick's the one that's on my face.


	39. Chapter 39

KANAME'S P.O.V.

"Shhhhhhh Yuuki it's okay sweetie don't worry I'm here," Kaname said he was worried sick, Yuuki had gotten worse what should he do he hated to see her like this all he could do was hold her hand and put cold towels on her head.

"Ka-Kaname it hurt's make it go away please," Yuki whispered.

"It's okay I'm here Yuuki please don't cry," Kaname said wiping her tears and giving her a kiss on her hand.

"Kanam want more blood please get the blood tablets fast," Yuuki said her eyes a faint red.

"No need Yuuki take mine," Kaname said.

"But Kana-" She was cut of when Kaname again took of his shirt her lips immediately went to his neck licking then putting her fang's in his beautiful skin then she gulped once and then blood ran down his chest she followed the trail earning a soft moan the he licked the blood of her face and she again fell asleep.

YURI'S P.O.V.

"Student's sorry for the change of plans we will still be holding the picnic but Yuki is sick and Kaname decided he want's to take care of her so we will be the host's to your picnic and we will have the picnic in the plain part of the garden so please follow us," Juri said the student's followed there were horses,bunnies,butterflies,dragonflies,flowers,grass and a big blanket with a bunch of food on some picnic tables.

KANAME'S P.O.V.

"Kaname," Yuuki said this time pouting. I couldn't resist that face at all she made that face every time she wanted something when they were young once he recalled she wanted cake and he was coming in her room when she was waiting at the door pouting with her innocent pleading eyes she ran and jumped to him still pouting, " Kaname onee sama I want cake but no one's home do something he remembered he couldn't leave her alone but she pouted until he went to the kitchen and baked a cake himself with some maids helping him he made it and in the end the shared every bite of it ummmmmmm.

"Yes Yuuki," Kaname whispered.

"Do you love me," She asked.

"Of course I do," He wisped kissing her forehead.

"What is love then," She asked.

"It's everything It's a feeling you'll always win with the person you love like come catch me if you want a kiss she caught him before he could move he gave her a kiss.

"I win," She said.

"Nope I got a kiss so I won," He replied she giggled and then pulled him in an embrace.

" I want cake," She whispered his face fell.


	40. Chapter 40

KANAME'S P.O.V.

"Oh Kaname did that hurt?" Yuuki asked me. Her hands were clutching mine and when there was pain she would squeeze mine her long nails this time drew blood.

"No Yuuki you can only hurt me from inside physically I won't feel any pain it would feel like a mark of love," Kaname whispered in her ear. There were tears in her eyes her skin was blazing he had to ask a maid for a ice pack and he wiped her face with a cold wet towel and worse she couldn't take medicine I mean it was a vampire disease and who know's what it will do to her Kaname had decided she should eat ice cream she disagreed all she said was I want cake she still is that little girl so he had the cook's try to make a ice cream cake for her. None of them ever backed one so they were working together it had been 15 minutes but for me it been years I can't see my Yuuki in pain. He noticed while he was in his thoughts Yuuki finally fell asleep he kissed her cheek and went to lay right next to her his hand going around he waist pulling her close she seemed to relax as he did that then soon he dozed of.

JURI'S P.O.V.

I finally slipped away to see my children I was so worried about Yuuki, I couldn't focus so I decided I need to see her. I walk to her room I knock on her door for some reason she insisted to still stay in her basement room. Though now she can come out. There was no answer at the door a few maid's saw and giggled they came to me and bowed.

"Juri-sama Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama are asleep," They said I smiled.

"Thank you," I said befor they bowed and walked off giggling I walk in and see them snuggled close I kiss her head's. My children you're perfect for each other you remind me of Haruka and I. A tear slipped down my cheek I wiped it away. Then I checked Yuuki her fever had gone she was relaxed when she woke up she will be fine. Then I walk back to Haruka whispering everything he smiled and I snuck a kiss before going and checking on the girls that were in a little lake at the side.

KANAME'S P.O.V.

I woke up at a small whimpering sound then a grone Yuuki had woken.

"Yuuki is something wrong," I asked. Then I saw Yuuki was coughing and blood was spilling from her mouth she rushed the the bathroom I rushed behind her blood kept spilling from her mouth then she collapsed I rushed to get my parent's but they were already here looking at what happened mother had tears in her eye's father asked what happened I told him everything he said that Yuuki might be in trouble.

"What do you mean father," I asked.


	41. Chapter 41

REVIEW (POUT)

NARRATOR'S P.O.V.

"What should we do," Juri asked.

"We have to call Kein he'll know what to do," Haruka replied.

"I'll get him," Kaname had already dashed out of the room and was running at the speed of light.

-A GETTING KEIN-

"Well she's is very sick she need a lot of pure blood at mabey if you combine your pureblood with my blood it'll help," Keain said.

"You can use my blood too," Zero added.

"Well we can try," Juri said looking at Yuuki she hadn't woken up and was really pale.

-MIXING BLOOD LATER-

We'll Kaname the rest is up to you," Juri replied Kaname noded and everyone left the room.

"How is Kaname going wake Yuuki up," Zero asked.

"Don't worry dear your sister will be fine," Juri said. They all walked their separate ways.

-YUUKI AND KANAME-

I but part of the blood in my mouth and put my lip's on Yuuki's then she swallowed I did that with every drop Yuki woke up.

"Thank you Kaname," Yuuki said hugging me, "I'll go say thank you to mom, dad, Zero, and Father," She said.

"How'd you know Yuuki," I asked shocked.

"I could still hear and smell also see everything but there was something blocking me from having control on my body," She said running of.

"We're just glad you're fine now Yuuki," They said.

"Thank You," Yuki said for the what seems like the 100th time.

I'm sorry but this will be all for today also I have a Sakura X Gaara series starting it's called Gaara's lover I like their pairing better Sasuke is a heartless jerk I mean Sadara is that Karin's daughter I'm disgusted by how Sakura would except him and when I read a Gaara x Sakura fanfiction I just fell in love with it I'm sorry about the short chapters I have writer's block maybe my readers could help?

ALSO IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED I CAN'T SPELL AND SPELL CHECK HATES ME SO YA


	42. Chapter 42

YUUKI'S P.O.V.

"Thank you for all your patience please forgive me I didn't know that I would get sick to make up for it we will have a pool party," Yuuki said.

"Not a bother actually we are having a great time we have been on all the picnic's and hike's and you will be with us more often at school so it wasn't a bother also what do the student's think abou the pool party," The student body president said.

The crowd cheered and then the student body president said, " Well there's your answer Yuuki-sama thank you for the great trip here hope we could do it again without the sick part of course."

"Yes me and Kaname both liked it and so did our parent's sadly they had to leave but they said they loved it," Yuuki added.

"Well good day to you Yuuki-sama." The president said.

"Thank you for coming I'll leave the rest to the president," Yuuki said giving the president a kiss on the cheek leaving seeing the death glare he got when she was out she smirked.

"Yuuki why did you do that," Kaname asked.

"Well I wanted to see what their reaction will be and it was indeed funny It's just a kiss on the cheek anyway my heart already belongs to you," Yuki said back.

"Well some people will kill for that kiss," He said.

"Please don't do that," Yuuki said.

"Yuuki please don't tease me," Kaname said.

"Come on please let me do that I want some to be brought to our school," Yuuki said.

"Fine only if I get a real kiss after," Kaname said.

"Wow I never thought that you will agree and I would love to agree with your conditions," Yuuki said giving a little kiss to Kaname he stood there eye's wide Yuuki had already left but for some reason that kiss had caught him off guard.

Sorry for the short chapter I was very busy today and ya I'll try to make it up to you later Review please.


	43. Chapter 43

REVIEW THIS SHOULD MAKE UP FOR MY ISSUES HOPEFULLY

YUUKI'S P.O.V.

Everyone was enjoying their trip to the pool there was a barbecue she wore a black bikini all boy's drooling she sat under an umbrella she was still sensitive in the sun she watched them playing around the pool was big enough for the all without it being too uncomfortable I mean it was basically a lake her parent's really liked going all out after the wonderful day everyone went back to the school everyone expect Yuuki and Kaname.

"Kaname what are you doing," Yuuki asked.

"I'm beginning to enjoy my self Yuuki," Kaname replied he liccked Yuuki behind the ear.

"Ka-Kaname that's scary please stop," Yuuki said.

"What if I don't want to Yuuki Kaname said continuing to her neck licking and sucking.

"Kaname," Yuuki said her face was red as a tomato.

"Yes Yuuki," Kaname asked.

"Please," Yuuki said.

"What do you mean," Kaname asked.

"If you want me catch me," Yuki said running.

"Oh why would I need to do that," Kaname said he ran clumsily azadently geting cut Yuki ran back to him a licked his wound.

"Are you okay Kaname," Yuuki asked worried.

"Oh better then ever," Kaname replied going back to Yuuki's neck.

"No Kaname stop it," Yuki said.

"Why should I those children got you for 3 day's I had to live without you for 3 days yuuki I don't think that even fair," Kaname said.

"Then how about a date I owe it to you," Yuuki repled.

"I'm happy with that but let's just continue a while," Kaname hungrily sucked and licked her neck over and over again. Soon Yuuki was let go but she saw that his thirst hadn't been quenched he then opened his shirt and took his nails digging small holes on his neck so Yuuki was not able to resist she went up to him and began sucking and likking he moned at her every touch.

To be continued…...


	44. Chapter 44

YUUKI'S P.O.V.

"Kaname we need to stop," Yuuki said.

"I'm sorry Yuki I guess I lost control," Kaname said.

"It's okay I enjoyed it," Yuki said blushing.

"We could do it some time again I'm sorry is your neck okay," Kaname asked. Kaname had been attacking her neck for about 5 minutes he wanted to continue but he knew that Yuki wasn't ready.

"Yes I'm good well I should take a bath," Yuuki said.

"May I join you," Kaname asked with a smirk.

"Ka-Kaname," Yuuki said her face red in embarrassment.

"Well I did give you a lot of bath's when we were younger you would always ask for me to do it so why not now," Kaname asked he was very amused.

"W-Well because we're older now," Yuuki said blushing at her older action's.

"You'll always be the same Yuuki," Kaname said kissing a strand of Yuuki's long lock's.

"No Kaname No," Yuuki said.

"I was kidding silly but you do know that in the future we will have some bath's together I plan on it," Kaname said.

"KA-KANAME," Yuuki said embarrassed again.

"Well I'm sorry for embarrassing you but your face is too cute like that love," Kaname said giving a gentle kiss on her lip's.

"Kaname," Yuuki said eye's wide.

"I love you Yuuki only you," Kaname said.

"I love you too Kaname," Yuuki said. (It's me the author please tell me in the review's how many of you wish a boy actually said I love you and only you to you I know it's a classic and for the boy's tell me how many are actually willing to say that with pride and wish a girl said something like it).

Then Yuuki went to bathe so did Kaname it was a fairly tale for them.

KANAME'S P.O.V.

"Yuuki," Kaname said, "You don't know how much those words mean to me."

YUUKI'S P.O.V.

"Wow that was really magical look's like I'm in a fairytale and my prince charming is loving, I wonder why Kaname is so mischievous he wasn't like this befor," Yuuki said.

-IN THE BEDROOM-

"Kaname why are you so mischievous now," Yuuki asked.

"I'm afraid," Kaname answered.

"Of what," Yuuki was confused he was never afraid.

"Of losing you," Kaname answered (I wish boys actually were so open and talked to the girl's but I guess girl's need to be a little open too how many wish that the Kaname in this chapter well some part of him was her boyfriend or if this Yuuki was a boy's girlfriend tell me in the review's).

"Kaname you'll never lose me I belong to you and only you I love you," Yuki said snuggling close to Kaname's chest Kaname didn't have a shirt on today so she was sharing body heat to if he asks she'll say she's cold.

But Kaname responded by putting his strong arm on Yuuki pulling her close, " I love you too," He said.

Then the fell asleep in each other's arm's what they failed to notice was that there were maid's opening a crack in the door giggling and recording the whole thing they would have put a camera in there but they were worried that the heat might go up and record something a bit private but they could just close the door and let them continue then the maid's ringed Juri and Haruka, "We have some special videos for you master your job is done," They said.

"Very well send them immediately let's see what happened this whole vacation," Haruka said.

"Yes sir," The maid said before closing the phone. If you haven't figured it out all the maid's took turn recording everything Yuuki and Kaname related this whole trip all the date's and the sick part everything so they talked them all day at the order's of Haruka and Juri and now we're sending it to them.

-MORNING-

Yesterday had been amazing for them Kaname had woke up and went to finish some document's befor Yuki woke up when he came back she was gone he went to look for her in the garden he went to there place and smiled remembering all the amazing time's they had in the cherry blossom japanese styl part of the garden the he felt something soft against his cheek he check from the corner of his eye's Yuuki was giving his a kiss on the cheek the took the advantage of the moment and grabbed her wrist and turned around bring her lips to his.

REVIEW AND YA I CAN'T SPELL SORRY IF I MADE ANY MISTAKES OH AND DON'T RUB IN THE MISTAKES I MADE I TYPED THIS CHAPTER FAST.


	45. Chapter 45

KANAME'S P.O.V.

Kaname didn't see Yuuki often and there relationship was well going not so good it had been 3 weeks since they talked she was just so busy. He decided that maybe if he asks for a break something will well happen so the story starts from the berck part.

THIRD PERSON P.O.V.

"Yuuki well the relationship we had is not going well so I want well a break," Kaname said.

"I see well it's true that we don't see each other often, well I never thought that you would have taken this route well I respect your decision so well then this is a break up," Yuuki said Kaname felt tears in his eye's, he nodded Yuki turned around and walked away she went to her bedroom and cried herself to sleep. Kaname was going to pay for this her heart throbbed. She got up it was a new day and she knew what she wanted to do she found a great boy he asked her out and she accepted the news went out and reached Kaname he had cried all night and he excused the student that told him and silently cried again what had he done. Yuuki went back to her room she asked not to see anyone. Then it was time to go to class when they were walking of course student's cheering for her crush she went to her boyfriend and they talked a bit then she kissed him on the cheek and left everyone dumbfounded Kaname looked to the ground pain in his eye's.

-A WEEK LATER-

Kaname and Yuuki had not talked after the break Kaname still in pain today Yuuki was going on a date her first one she wore a light blue knee length dress and a bow on her neck, also blue heels and a blue set. She walked to the door Kaname sat on one of the couhes not making eye contact she looked great though without a word she left.

"I really had a great night well I better go," Yuuki said giving him a peck on the cheek he gently kissed her neck a bit she smiled and left Kaname had seen the whole seem from the window his heart throbbed. Then he wrote a letter he had to get away from this place.

 **DEAR YUUKI**

 **Yuuki we haven't talked a lot now and well every time I see you with him I can't handle it to you I wanted to say sorry I still love you I will wait for you I'm going home when you're ready to accept me again please tell me I love you forgive me please.**

 **Love Kaname.**

He left the letter in Yuuki's room. Then he left he was welcomed home but he asked to be alone for awhile they knew what was going on and they tried talking to him. He only wanted Yuuki.

-A WEEK LATER-

"I am sorry Yuuki but I'm moving I'll be gone forever I have been called back home," Yuki's boyfriend said.

"Don't worry I understand well I hope you have a good life," Yuki said as he walked in the bus and left.

 _KANAME I knew this will happen sooner or later so I'm coming._ Yuuki thought then she went to the mansion they were happy to see her she went to Kaname's room. It was all dark she went to Kaname whose eyes were swollen from crying he was asleep she changed her clothes and snuggled in his bare chest. She sighed and put his arm around her she saw his frowning face smile and sigh.

"So you missed me," Yuki said before falling asleep.

-BEING AWOKEN-

"YUUKI PLEASE COME BACK TO ME YUKI I'M SORRY YUUKI, YUUKI," Kaname said he was having a nightmare about his precious Yuuki.

"I'm here Kaname calm down you'll get a fever sweetheart," Yuuki said shaking Kaname. He opened his eye's he saw her face tears ran down his eye's he hugged Yuki.

"Yuki I'm sorry please come back to me I'm not complete without you Yuuki," Kaname said. Yuuki responded by kissing Kaname's lips gently his eye's grew wide.

"Don't cry love I'm here and don't worry I'm back," She said softly he barred his head his her shoulder and cried, "Love don't cry if you cry too much you'll get sick," She said rubbing his back.

"I'm ocky now Yuuki thank you I'm sorry sweetheart," Kaname said.

"When was the last time you ate love," Yuuki asked.

"A week ago," Kaname responded. Yuuki disappeared and then came back with some warm tomato soup and fed it to Kaname he did have a fever she laid next to him until he fell asleep he mumbled, "I love you Yuki."

"I love you to, love," Yuuki said.

Soon she left before going she told them she'll come back tomorrow for Kaname's well being.

REVIEW THIS CHAPTER WAS INSPIRED BY THE NEW SONG OF CHARLIE PUTH 'WE DON'T TALK ANY MORE' I AM IN LOVE WITH IT ALSO I AM REALLY BAD AT SPELLING AND PUNCTUATION FORGIVE ME.


	46. Chapter 46

KANAME'S P.O.V.

I realized that I made a my Yuuki all I want to do is be with her but now I noticed she was right I have changed from befor. Now I see it I have gotten softer I relize I need to change that I can not be this soft. I decided that I want to spend some alone time I requseted my parent's to let me live in the other mansion alone for a whil. They aggreed and now I'm here.

YUUKI'S P.O.V.

My fanboy's have returnd and I have confessed I never have shared a kiss on the lip's with my former 'boy friend' I heard about Kaname asking for some time alone I don't mind and am happy he know's how to handel his feeling's.

-A YEAR LATER-

YUUKI'S P.O.V.

I have decided to return home for summer. As I arrived I went to explor the hill's now it is a daily routine. I miss Kaname I haven't heard from him since that day. Today at the hill I found a lovely pond with lilly's and some pink flower's. I sat there near the pond under a small willow tree I felt like it was a fairly tale I awaite for my prince under a willow tree. Then I heard something I egnoerd it and went back to my state of medatation. I was siting with my leg's wide then I felt strong arm's pick me up bridel styel. I reacted I got out of the state and looked at a bueatiful face it was fammiler it was _Kaname_. He looked gourges.

"Ka-Kaname I missed you," I said hugging him.

"I missed you to Yuuki it's been awhiel how have you been," Kaname asked.

"I have been fine Kaname what about you," I asked.

"I have been well were you medatating," He asked.

"Yes, Kaname where are we going," I asked I saw we were moving fast.

"To the house ofcuours it's late mother and fater would be worried," Kaname said. I looked up it was indeed late the moon was out the sun had set.

"I am sorry Kaname I didn't notice thank you," I said.

"It's my plessuer," Kaname said I snuggeld close to Kaname my face barred in his neck and my arm's around his neck. He was strong his grip was yet gentel I again felt safe.

"Are you ocky Yuuki," He asked.

"Yes why do you ask," I said.

"You've singed for the 3d time," He siad.

"Oh well I guess I am finnaly relived," I said taking in his secnt.

"I see were here," He siad.

"Alredy," How did we reach here so fast.

"It seem's to have been half an hour are you positve you are fine," He asked.

"Oh I guess I'm not good with time," I answerd.

"It is fine we should go inside Yuuki," Kaname said..

"Y-Yes," I said when we enterd.

"Yuuki-sama we have everthing ready just the way you like it," A maid said.

"Hai plese take care Of Kaname's need's," I said.

"Hai Yuuki-sama," She said.

"I'll be going now Kaname," I said bowing then I walked to my room to do my normal routine. I bathed then dried my hair ate dinner then brushed my teet. Then put the diner plate at the door and shut it I then mostrised my body and began reading. I read until 12:00 I checked my halllway no one was there I took my book and went to the roof with my soft robe. I looked at the moon for a whiel it was the one thing that gave me peace. After I began reading again I finesed my book and put it down it was a love novel it had been the best one of it's seares it was wonderful.

"How cute have all 3 atrabute's it is so cute I wonder if some one like that might exiset," I wisperd. Then i took my knee's and put them up to my chin I closed my arm's around them I sat looking up at the moon I sat at the edge of the roof. It was 12:30 It will be a long night.

KANAME'S P.O.V.

I was taking a walk when I heard wisper's I went twords them who would it be at 12 O'clock well half past 12.

"She is doing it again I wonder why she does it she used to be so happy yet when I see her like this," Maid one siad.

"Yes it is heartbreaking to see our wonderful mistress like this she always so kind did you know one of the chef's injured themselves and she decided she would fill in for him and he'll still get his pay," Maid two said.

"Yes though I wonder who she talks to I understand that she read's but it's not enough," Maid three said.

"Well we need to go before she find's us," Made one said they rushed to their posts.

What in the world were they talking about he looked and saw the door to the roof open a crack he looked and saw the most beautiful sight he saw Yuuki one of her legs spread wide and one close to her and her arm resting on it she had tears running down her face and her face shone to the light of the moon she was wearing a red silk robe. What in the world was she doing. He watched her she looked dazzling. Yuuki every time he said to thought her name his breath would be taken away though why was she crying.

YUUKI'S P.O.V.

I wiped my tears and got up I jumped like I normally did I went to the hidden part of the garden and sat down. I walked to the grave I had found. I sat down the person barred here was someone close to me that's what I've been told I sat down by it was smiled.

"Hello how are you doing you said I could come to you if I had any questions well I have one what i love," I asked.

"Hello, Love is a feeling it is what you feel when you have a deep connection with someone," A beautiful voice said.

"I see thank you so how are you," I ask.

"I am fine what are you doing out so late dear," The voice asked.

"I don't sleep I just don't like the feeling of sleep and rest," I say.

"Well I see I respect that well I'll let you enjoy the peace and quiet of the garden while I go to sleep," It say's.

"Goodnight," I whisper before waking to the bench.

I sit and began reading the book I left here I haven't finished it. I wonder if I still feel love after all I never talk to anyone ah love must be the warm feeling that I felt in Kaname's arm's well I better start reading.

KANAME'S P.O.V.

I followed Yuuki there was a grave a voice and Yuuki's now reading I don't understand what's going on I walk behind Yuki who's too busy reading a love novel I wrap my arms around her neck and go to the neck burying my face she gasps and looks when she see's my face she relaxes and keep reading.

"Yuuki what are you doing," I ask.

"Relaxing," She says.

"Yes but at one in the morning," I ask.

"Well I don't sleep it's not necessary and sleeping isn't that relaxing so I rather read to look at my surroundings," She answer's.

"I see," I say burying my head further in her neck.

"Kaname you should sleep," She says.

"How can I sleep knowing my Yuuki is hurting herself," I say.

"Hurting how so, "She asks.

"If you don't sleep your hurting inside your scared to sleep," I answer.

"What the hurt in your eye's in mine it's pain but I don't feel any pain," She say's.

"Oh well in mine it's the pain you feel in your heart," I say I knew that she's avoiding my philosophy.

"I did feel my heart throbbing before but I'm used to it, It's normal to feel pain like that it stated in the book I read way befor it said that love was the cure so I read romance novels and it does subside the pain." She answered.

"It's not that kind of love you need," I answer.

"Please explain Kaname," She say's.

"Ok I'll do something and tell me how you feel after it," I say.

"Ok," She replies.

I sit next to her on the bench I then tell her to sit on my lap she does. Then I take her chin and place a kiss on her lip's tear's stem down her eye's which are open in surprise then she closes them since she's facing front she can't really do any motion I think but she does she takes her hand and put it on my cheek. I pull away and wipe her tears.

"Why are you crying Yuuki," I ask.

"You were write Kaname in so many year's I finally felt warm," She says. I smile at her she get's up and turns towards me and bend down one of her knees in between my legs she take's my chin and place's a long rough kiss on my lip's I understand I missed this feeling to her soft lips fit perfectly against mine no one could ever give me this feeling except her. After a while we pull away.

"Yuuki," I said softly again burying my face in her neck.

"Yes Kaname," She say's.

"Please come sleep with me I am sure you'll fall asleep," I say. She nodded.

-AT YUKI'S BEDROOM-

We have changed our clothes we are both in the bed when.

"Oh Kaname I almost forgot," Yuuki say's.

"What is it Yuuki," I ask. She presses her lips on mine again but pull's away quickly.

"Welcome home love," She says snuggling against my bare chest she sighs in relief when I put my arm over her we both fall asleep.

YUUKI'S P.O.V.

I wake up warm so I did sleep it was 5:00 in the morning I felt rested only though I slept 4 hours I gently remove Kaname's arm and do my morning routine I go to the dining table and eat breakfast. I go to the hill I was on yesterday.

REVIEW PLEASE.


	47. Chapter 47

KANAME'S P.O.V.

I woke up Yuuki wasn't here anymore I got dressed and went to breakfast. I asked where she might be and they on one of the hill's I went to yesterday's hill and saw Yuuki sitting on there near the water reading again. She was beautiful. I walk next to her and sit down.

"Good morning Kaname," Yuuki said lightly brushing my lips with her's.

"Good morning indeed Yuuki, Yuuki can you please sit on my lap," I asked she went gladly and sat down. I lightly began kissing her neck she gladly gave me some more access.

THIRD PERSON P.O.V.

Kaname nibbled on Yuuki's flesh moans escaping her throat slowly she was in pure bliss then she turned around and kissed his neck she had opened his coat and shirt and began licking and sucking his skin showering kisses down his body he tried to hold back moan's but couldn't and she was gladly taken them in like music. Yuuki puts knees between his legs and accidently brushing a spot.

"I'm sorry Kaname," Yuuki said.

"It's alright Yuki," Kaname moan's Yuuki remove her leg slowly taking in his desperate moans.

"Kaname a few more year's," Yuuki said.

-FEW YEARS LATER-

"Kaname where are going and why does it require for my eye's to be covered," Yuki asked.

"You'll see Yuuki," Kaname answered.

They reached their destination it was a part garden it was decorated like the cherry blossom garden befor. Dinner was set.

"Oh Kaname it's beautiful," Yuuki said.

"Not as beautiful as you," Kaname replied.

"You used to be like that when we were younger," Yuuki said. She was 19 now.

"Well I decided to use it for old time's sake," Kaname replied. They eat talking about there day to each other then they finished and sat at the lake as Yuuki said on kaname's lap her legs were spread and Kaname had his strong arms around her. "Yuuki come with me," Kaname said Yuki got up and they made their way to a patio. "Yuuki would you make me the happiest man alive or dead and marry me," Kaname asked getting on one knee.

"Y-Yes Kaname," Yuuki said with tears in her eye's. They danced while Kaname explained what will happen this year was going to be interesting.

REVIEW AND I CAN'T SPELL FORGIVE ME ALSO THE SERIES IN NOT DONE YET SO STICK AROUND.


	48. Chapter 48

THIRD P.O.V.

"Welcome to the engagement party of Kaname and Yuki thank you for joining us at this joyful event," Haruka announced. To all the nobles Kaname and Yuuki entered the room arm in arm Yuuki wearing a red dress and heels with a red set. Kaname wearing a suit and red bow with a white top.

All the nobel's awed at their beauty as they danced there slow dance they were magnificent and graceful soon everyone joined in but they went to the side nobel's coverage ulating them and etc. After the party there parent's had also left and so had the rest of the servants and guards to help with the wedding preparations leaving Kaname and Yuuki to have a passionate night in there bedroom. When Yuki woke up the next morning she had a deep blush on her face like last night They had bathed and dressed Yuuki was encharged of making breakfast since she had learned to cook after the chef incident. The Mansion was filled with a mouth watering smell Yuuki was indeed the best cook in the world she had a maid dress on with a cute black apron on she brought the food in Kaname's office he was working on his document when.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

"May I enter master," Yuuki said.

"Yes," Kaname said when he say Yuuki walk in he had to try his best not to moan.

"I have brought your meal," Yuuki said. Kaname motioned her to put it in front of him and she did. Then he grabbed her wrist and set her on his lap kissing her neck. "Kaname-sama please have your food it's getting cold," Yuuki said.

"Yuuki if I prefer anything after my name then add Kun," He said.

"As you wish Kaname-kun please eat," Yuuki said.

"Since you serve me then I want you to feed me," Kaname said.

"B-But sir," Yuuki said.

"Won't you do as I say Yuuki," Kaname whispered seductively in her ear.

"Y-Yes as you wish," She said feeding him he eat gladly form her hand's Yuuki had brought in some orange juice to go with the egg's.

"I only drink that in a pacific way," Kaname said may I add he had a wipe.

"How is that master," Yuki said.

"You know," Kaname said. Yuuki took some juice in her mouth Kaname drank her lip's. "Umm it's so sweet," He said.

"But sir it's supposed to be sour," Yuuki said innocently.

"My secret ingredient add the sweet taste," Kaname replied with a smirk.

SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER I'LL TRY MAKING IT UP LATER REVIEW AND I CAN'T SPELL SORRY.


	49. Chapter 49

THIRD P.O.V.

After the wedding:

"Love what are you doing," Kaname asked his wonderful wife.

"I'm working Kaname," Yuuki said she had been grumpy a lot lately.

"What's the matter Yuuki," Kaname asked gently.

"I guess I'm just a little grumpy nothing is wrong Kaname do you have to go," Yuuki asked.

"Yes I'm sorry Yuki this meeting is important," Kaname said he had to go to a meeting for at least a month leaving poor Yuuki alone.

"I see," Yuuki said sighing.

"I'll make it up to you Yuuki I promise," Kaname said kissing Yuuki goodbye hug with it then he headed towards the car she waved goodbye and went inside.

"Well I guess I should study what time is it," Yuki said looking at the clock.

"Oh shoot I forgot to give the cat's there food I better hurry. Yuuki went to her room and saw the most wonderful thing ever Kitten's her cat had been pregnant for a while but she never knew that it was due. They were so adorable. She cleaned them up called a vet. He did his job they were healthy now they were sleeping she got a maid to shop for there need's then she decided to read about them she took a bathe and decided to sleep she really missed Kaname and it had only been a couple of hour's since he left and then the widened her eye. "Shoot how will Kaname react to the new kitten's," Yuuki said. She would need to come up with a great reason to keep them she sighed and decided to think about it. She fell asleep thinking. She woke up a couple of hours later. "No don't fall asleep yet," She said getting up she went to the roof. It was a full moon she decided to look at it for a while the moon was a comforting sight. She decided to sing a sweet lullaby and then went inside to the study she took out some books and when she was about to finish document's arrived her parent's needed help with their company she sighed and filled a most of them when she fell asleep. She woke an hour later she decided to finish the document's after grabbing some coffee when she got up she instantly fell back in the chair her legs were weak for some reason then a maid walked in with a stack of more document's, "Ma'am these also have came with more," She said.

"Please bring them here and bring some coffee also can I have a buzzer so I can call you easier," Yuki said with a kind smile.

"Yes ma'am," She said softly. She went out of the room and Yuki started to the document's after a couple of minutes a call from Kaname came.

"Um hi Kaname," Yuuki said distracted these fields were really odd and then there were the one's with account. Yuuki barely payed attention to Kaname wanting to get the document's finished so she could have fun with her kitten's they were on her mind the whole time she will need to call Ruka and tell her the good news and call her to come over here. The whole time she kept saying yes and ah.

"Yuuki why aren't you listening to me," Kaname said.

"Yes," Yuuki replied he knew she wasn't listening and just helping.

"Yuuki Yuuki sweetheart what's bothering you," Kaname asked snapping her out of her trance his voice filled with worry.

"Oh i'm sorry I guess I have a lot on my mind," Yuuki said.

"Why what happened" Kaname asked.

"You'll see when you get home but right now i'm stranded in the middle of a lot of paperwork and can't pay attention because of it," Yuki said.

"Oh I see does it have to do with me," Kaname asked.

"Nope it has to do with my cat's oh can I call Ruka over for a while," Yuuki said.

"Shure they didn't die did they," Kaname asked concerd.

"NO why would you even think about that Kaname," Yuuki said frustrated.

"I see well then what is it," Kaname asked.

"Oh Kaname i'm sorry but I have to go please keep in touch i'll call back in a few minutes I have to go," Yuuki said hastily.

"Oh that's ok Yuuki take care," Kaname said.

"You to don't give this conversation too much thought just remember I'll always be by your side and don't get sick I heard the conditions there also call me if there are any emergencies or problems," Yuki said going on with things.

"Yuuki I will aren't you late for something," Kaname asked.

"Oh yes love you Kaname y," Yuuki said. Before Kaname could respond she had hung up.

"Ruka come over idmed only please and come alone," Yuuki said.

"I'll be right over," Ruka said.

REVIEW THERE POSSIBLY WILL BE A NEW CHAPTER SOON!


	50. Chapter 50

YUUKI'S P.O.V.

"There a big possibility that it can be true," Ruka said.

"But how and why is it that it's hard to move," Yuuki said.

"Just a perk of have the next greatest creatures inside you you'll need a lot of blood it's probably making you crave it," Ruka said.

"But how a child this early," Yuuki asked.

"It's been almost a year from the wedding," Ruka said.

"Well true it seemed only yesterday," Yuuki said.

"YA it was the same with me and Kain," Ruka said.

"I heard you had bed action a couple of times before your wedding eh," Yuuki teased.

"Shut up we have a bigger problem so how will you tell Kaname," Ruka asked.

"I don't know how did you tell Kein," I asked.

"I just told him," Ruka said.

"Well he said he'll return on the 20'th and it's the sixteenth and well you called me over on the 22 of last month when it started that mean's your almost 2 mont's in I guess, You better figure out a way to tell him I better go Hajime ( Means beginning) is missing me and driving poor Kein mad," Ruka said.

"Right and your son's so cute to how can that little one drive anyone mad," Yuuki questions.

"You have no idea I'll see you in a month," Ruka said.

They bid farewell Oh also Ruka's son has her hair and Kein's yellow eye's.

"Well I guess I better prepare to tell Kaname," Yuuki said.

-ON THE 20TH-

Yuuki had designed a candlelight dinner in the garden she would tell him in the end. Kaname arrived and Yuuki didn't know she was still working on more document's her parent's hadn't been out much so she told them they should go on vacation and she could take care of their paper work and well now she's stranded there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," She mumbled. The person walked in.

"I'm back," A familiar voice said Yuuki looked up and smiled it took all her energy to get up and hug him she sat down tired. "Yuki are you ocky," Kaname asked.

"Oh i'm very now that you're here," Yuuki said.

"You seem pale," Kaname said.

"Of course I do," Yuki mumbled under her breath.

"What was that," Kaname asked.

"I said well you better rest I have a surprise for you later at tonight's dinner," Yuuki said cheery.

"Oh ok will you join," Kaname asked.

"I would if I wasn't under this much paperwork," Yuuki said.

"Why is there so much shouldn't mother and father take care of this," Kaname asked.

"Well I gave them a vacation and I well fell under it," Yuki said. Kaname frowned.

"Well I will see you later Yuuki," Kaname said.

"Yes," Yuuki said going back to work.

-AT THE DINNER-

"Oh my cat had kittens and soon we will to." Yuuki said dropping a hint.

"OH wow I see so are they cute," Kaname asked.

"Yes you are clueless," Yuuki said.

"Well I haven't seen them," Kaname said.

"True," Yuuki said.

After dinner.

"Kaname we have guest or soon we will have one," Yuuki saturated.

"Oh who is it," Kaname asked.

"Oh I think I want to name them AKIHIKO if there a boy that mean's bright prince or HIKARI for a girl meaning radiance, or KIYOKO meaning pure child or, MANA for love, oh and MASAKI for beauty bloom, or MIZUKI for beautiful moon it's my favorite perfect for a pureblood vampire and the strongest one, or NAOMI for above all beauty, or RAN meaning lily or orchid, or REN meaning water lily but it depend's,"

Kaname's eyes were wide.

"Your pregnant," He said.

"Yes," Yuuki said. "Not just that but the child will be very strong that's why i'm pale I crave blood and it hurts to move or the ability isn't there it takes a lot of strength to move," Yuuki said.

Kaname walked behind Yuuki and Kissed her.

"I'm so happy thank you Yuki," Kaname said.

"Well you're not the only one happy love," Yuuki said.

TELL ME IN THE REVIEW'S WHAT I SHOULD NAME THE CHILD FORM THOSE NAMES OR YOU CAN PICK SOME DIFFERENT NAME'S LAST TIME NO ONE REALLY COMMENTED SO I GAVE MY BEST PICK BUT I'LL WAIT FOR YOU GUYS MAYBE EVEN ONE COMMENT I LIKE MEZUKI I GUESS I'LL LEAVE IT TO YOU ALL SO PLEASE COMMENT ANY NAME FORM EATIER THIS LIST OR A NAME OF YOUR CHOICE YOU LIKE I DON'T REALLY CARE JUST PUT A NAME AND IT'S MEANING AND IF OTHER'S LIKE IT OR IF I SEE IT AS FITTING IT'LL BE THE NAME OF THEIR CHILD.


	51. Chapter 51

"Yuuki-sama you won't believe this but it look's like you'll have triplet's but it depends if they eat each other then we'll have the strongest vampire ever you do know we are all waiting for your adorable children," The vampire nurse say's.

"Oh thank you Mikoto-san," Yuuki says she's happy but want's all three of them.

"It seem's that they've already started to fight , They might have some genetic mutation like a different eye color or hair color," She says.

" I like that they'll be a bit different well I better go," Yuuki say's leaving.

"Where are you going princess we know you're the pure blood and have come to kill you," Two level E's said.

This had been the third time everyone was trying to kill her to make sure this legend wasn't born. She was to weak to fight so she bit herself 3 vampire's came running and killed the level E's.

"Are you ocky Yuuki-sama," They asked.

"Yes I hurt myself so you could come," Yuuki said.

"Shall we go," They said Yuuki noded.

-A PREGNANCY LATER-

"It seem's the child is a girl," The nurse said handing it to Yuuki.

"Ai that's your name," Yuuki said.

"Sadly we have new's this child has made it so that you are pregnant again we don't know how Four strong vampire's yet each time they will have equal strength but for some reason your child seems that there is something odd they're not eating the normal food so they might die what you will have to do is drink blood to keep them alive or they might die before being born," She said.

-2 YEARS LATER-

Yuuki had four children the first one Ai Kuran the second Akihiro Kuran it meant large glory the third Mizuki Kuran and the fourth Kurai Kuran meaning Dark.

"Kaname you look disturbed," Yuuki said.

"There diffrent then you and me for some reason they only love your attention and steal it away Yuuki tell them you love me," Kaname said.

"That's cute you're strangely jealous that you don't get the attention that I do it's okay they give me attention I give you attention so it's even." Yuuki said.

"Hardly yet it's true I love your attention," Kaname said his children had fang's already so all of them had a part of Yuki's arm sucking on it greedily it had become a toll on Yuuki's fragile body yet everyone spoiled them even more.

"Yuuki how about I give them my blood," Kaname offered ready to take of his coat.

"Well we need you to be healthy and help mom and dad with the company," Yuuki said.

"But this is taking a toll on you Yuuki I don't want to see you suffer," Kaname said.

"It's fine with me Kaname I love our children and so does everyone else we need them to be the children of the future and do a perfect job making the Kuran name proud," Yuuki said.

"Yes they do well I'll call Ichigo's family maybe they'll help train our wonderful children manners as they grow up," Kaname said.

"Kaname can you do me a fover I know I don't know much but I would like it of I trained our children," YUki said.

"But Yuuki," Kaname whispered.

Please Kaname for me," Yuki said.

"Fine Yuuki but promise me if you need anything at all you'll tell me immediately," Kaname said.

"I will I promise may I have some blood then," Yuuki said. He nodded stepping closer she took a small sip and retired.

"Yuuki you barely took any," Kaname frowned at her action's.

"Don't worry if I need any more I'll take it later but right now I'm good," YUki said smiling.


	52. Chapter 52

THIRD PERSON P.O.V.

"Kaname can we stay like this a little longer," Yuuki said quietly.

"Of course Yuuki," Kaname said. "Yuuki why were you crying," Kaname asked.

"I Kaname I don't want you to leave," Yuuki said.

"Yuuki I'll only be gone for a while what's wrong," Kaname asked.

"I just don't want you to go," Yuuki said.

"Yuuki, I promise to not take long," Kaname said. The council had asked Kaname to come over for a while.

-SOME YEARS LATER-

"Yuuki what are you doing," Kaname asked.

"Well since our kid's are already big enough they're going to be very interested in the world so I will make it that they love book's," Yuuki said. "Since I hated to study I need to make it that they love it," Yuuki added Kaname chuckled.

"So then," Kaname asked.

"Well I'm going to start teaching them what they need to learn," Yuuki said.

"I see," Kaname said.

"I think I want to take a break do you want to join me I'm going to play the piano," Yuuki said she had learned with Kaname's help and she was a natural musician she loved learning new instruments and Kaname loved to listen to them.

"I will be honored," Kaname said Yuuki took his hand and started running.

"Come on let's hurry," Yuuki said she was so jittery today but she almost always is.

"Yuuki you're going to fall," Kaname said.

"No i'm not," Yuuki huffed.

When they reached the room there children were already in there.

"Mommy are you going to play," I asked she talked for all of them she was the oldest she was 8 year's old.

"Can you play a happy song," Akihiro said he was second oldest he was 7.

"Or a very pretty peaceful one," Mizuki said she was adorable she was 6.

"Or a very sad yet beautiful one," Kurai said he was 5 yet for some reason very dark he didn't talk much the only person he liked talking to was Yuuki or Mezuki or he was distance Yuuki teased Kaname that he came from his quite like manner but he said it was a good thing and embraced it he usually.

"I think I have a song that I like how about I play that," Yuuki said.

"Shure," They all said gathering around the piano.

"It's a beautiful song it's called Hisakata," Yuuki said.

She played the song and sung they lirycs

 _Hisakata hisakata no Hiiiisaakaataa noo Hisakata hisakata no Hikari hikari hikari no oka._

(You should listen to it)

"Woow so pretty," Ai said.

"It's about spring coming and all it's beauty," Yuki said.

"I want to see spring," Mezuki said.

"Well you'll have to wait it's winter and that mean's that spring will come well it's december so it'll come in 4 months and then I'll show you my favorite tree it's a Sakura tree Sakura means cherry blossom it's beautiful," Yuuki said.

"I want to see it,' Mezuki said. (Can anyone guess who Mezuki remind' me of).

"Well you'll have to wait," Yuuki said. "Now it's time to study let's go little one's," Yuuki said they hurryed out of the room Yuuki giggled at their action's Mezuki talked to Kurai about how she want's to see it and how she guessed it will look like. And Ai talked to Akihiro about how she liked the name Sakura.

"Well I better go the document's I've been waiting for have arrived," Kaname said.

"Ocky see you later Kaname," Yuuki said giving him a peck on the cheek Kaname grabbed her giving her a quick yet passionate kiss on the lip. Then he left before Yuuki could say anything Yuuki hurryed to the study where the little ones were all waiting by chattering away.

"Well then today we'll learn about how and who you'll marry," Yuuki said. "You will have to marry your sibling's that is what a pureblood has to do to produce more pure blood's we are let's say a royal family for the Vampir's. "We do not give our blood to anyone but our sibling's or father and mother," Yuuki explained. "Now than you are very powerful so you will have to hide your emotions and keep then under control anybody want me to demonstrate," Yuuki asked they noded she put a wine glass and put it in the trash then she used her strength and it shattered in pieces. "That will happen so don't lose control and also girl's you will learn manners from lady Ruka today and other things while boys you will learn from Kaname himself there then let's pull out the history books and turn to page 70," Yuuki said they obeyed.

SORRY I'M LATE I HAD SOME FAMILY TROUBLE AND YA THANK YOU I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD HAVE SO MANY PEOPLE READING MY FANFIC SINCE WELL I JUST HAVE TOO BIG A IMAGENATION I MAKE THE IMPOSSIBLE POSSIBLE I DIDN'T THINK PEOPLE WOULD LIKE IT AND YA THANK YOU FOR READING REVIEW.


	53. Chapter 54

"So girls come with me you to boy's we're going to pick our clothing and accessories but first I have some quinn's," Yuuki said.

"What is it mother," Ai asked.

"Sweetheart you may know that you will have to marry each other to continue the Kuran pureblood legacy and of course no falling in love I actually have some stories that will teach you but first I need to know which one of you like which one," Yuuki said. 3 of them had a deep blush on her face but one repled without hesitation it was Kurai, "I like Mizuki and Akihiro like's Ai it's simple," He said.

"I see is it true," Yuuki said they all noded. "Ocky then Ai, Akihiro please come here and Mezuki, Kurai why don't you talk," Yuuki said.

"Yes mother," they all replied.

"Ai you look mostly like your father in my opinion and he looked good in white a lot in my opinion so how about this white dress with gold it is long silky mostly gold and had white roses on it you'll look fantastic dear also this gold bracelet and necklace go with it and these white earring's they all have roses and you can have this white rose clutch and these pure white high heels," Yuuki said out of breath. "And Akihiro you should wear a light gold and a white suite with a gold tie," She said.

"Wow mom thank you," They said amazed at her work after changing into it.

"Don't worry dear but I think you should put your hair in a bun since well that makes you look like a goddess," Yuki said.

"Yes mother," She said.

"Here I'll brush your hair," Yuuki brushed her long mid back lock's and put them in a bun and had 3 1 curl on one side and 2 on the other.

"Well you two have a nice chat while I work on your sibling's," She said.

"Well come here we need to get you ready," She said signaling the other two. "Well let's see I think this long lavender dress matching your sister with dark purple roses will work it's strapless but that'll work you'll we will give you these purple heels and these lavender rose earrings and necklace and this purple bracelet also I think you should have this lavender clutch and for cute little Kurai you'll wear a purple shirt and a back suite with a purple tie it's so shocking that you are so tall already you both take after Kaname yet you are almost tall as him at such a young age," Yuuki said rambling.

After putting on there clothes!

"Ok now than I think we need to do your hair like your sister's so come let me do it," Yuki said helping Mezuki with her mid back long hair done the same way. "Well I better pick out mine and your father's clothes so you to better be of see you at the party also your grandparent's will be attending it," Yuki said walking to her room.

"Kaname may I come in," Yuuki said.

"Yukki it's our room there is no reason you can't come in," He said.

"Oh right," She said walking in she walked in and Kaname was nowhere in sight when strong arms embraced her from behind. "You know it's scary to do that to me," She said.

"But I love it when you yelp like that," He whispered in her ear.

"So now then let's get ready the party is in an hour," She said trying to escape from his embrace but failing.

"Now that's no fun," He said turning her around and kissing her she of course accepted his kiss and since he let's his guard down when that happens she escaped and rushed to the closet to pick her dress. She picked a red ballgown that she picked a long red cocktail dress with a cut/opening exposing one of her leg's and it had a white lining on the end and it was strapless and of course red heels and and a red set. Kaname matching his wife wore a red shirt and tie with a black suit. Then of course I need to tell you Yuuki decided to see her parent's Juri wore a pink ball gown and a pink set with pink heels and Haruka matching his wife a pink shirt and tie with a white suite.

At the party the children were already out everyone admiring their beauty with their grandparents Juri's hair was like her grand daughters. Then Kaname and Yuuki walked in leaving everyone in awe her beauty was breath taking Yuki's arm locked with Kaname's they chattering with each other Yuuki looked elegant and beautiful yet a little playful and flirtatious and Kaname looked simple yet elegant and strong with his coler's. Yuuki had the most beautiful smile on her face and Kaname had a small smile that would take any girl's breath away they walked to their kid's and exchanged a few words then music started to play and Haruka took Juri's hand wheel Kaname took Yuuki's Akihiro took Ai's and Kurai took Mizuki's they had a slow dance and then nobel's joined in and they were surrounded by people congregation's and then asking questions and etc.

I'M BAD AT SPELLING AND STUFF SORRY AND PLEASE REVIEW YA!


	54. Chapter 55

THIRD PERSON P.O.V.

After the party Kaname went to the study to again check some document's apparently the council really hated them or something they sent over a lot of work to fill in about their children.

 _Knock Knock_

"Come in," Kaname said.

Yuki walked in and closed the door. "Kaname you have to sleep you haven't been sleeping here how about we switch off," Yuuki said sitting on the long sofa.

"But Yuuki I need to finish this," Kaname said.

"Still Kaname I'm worried please for me," Yuki said.

"Thank you Yuuki," Kaname said Yuki grabbed a book and Kaname walked to thee sofa his head rested on Yuuki's lap and Yuuki began massaging it gently he soon fell asleep while massaging Yuki started to read.

 _Knock Knock_

"Come in," Yuuki said quietly. All of her children walked in Yuuki finished what she was reading quickly since only some of it was left it took a minute while her children looked at there parent's they were the best couple so sweet and lovely Yuuki put her book down on the table and signaled them to sit on the rest of the sofa's quitely. "Shh he hasn't been sleeping much what can I help you with," Yuuki said quietly.

"Well we wanted to hear stories from you we couldn't sleep we were wondering if that was fine with you Mother," Ai said.

"Oh that is perfectly fine why don't we talk at my study and let him sleep," Yuuki said.

"Thank you," Ai said.

Yuki got up resting Kaname's head on the sofa but when she tried to walk out a hand grabbed her wrist and she was pulled back, "It's not fair there stealing you away like befor," He said.

"Kaname I need to go," Yuuki said.

"Fine but not without me I want to know which story you tell them," Kaname said.

"Well then why don't we go to our bedroom I can tell them the story there," Yuuki said.

"That sound's good," Kaname said befor Yuuki could get up Kaname pulled her down for a kiss what they both failed to notice was that their children were watching to whole time.

"WHy don't you guys go change into something more comfortable and we'll wait we will meet you in our our room," Yuuki said.

"Yes mother," Ai said they all went to change while Yuuki and Kaname went to change.

"Well then why don't you lay down and I'll be out in a minute," Yuuki said walking in the bath room. She came out in 5 minutes and there was a lump on the bed. Yuki started to walk but just then strong arms pulled her in an embrace. "How'd you do that," Yuuki asked.

"We have pillow's so I put then at use we have to many," Kaname said.

"Hmm I like them," Yuuki said.

"But they separate us," Kaname said.

"We can put them on the side's," Yuuki said. Yet Kaname didn't answer yet he spun her around for a gentle kiss only lasting a moment because of the light on the door. "Come in," Yuuki called.

"Well the bed is big enough so why don't we get comfortable," Kaname said. They all went in it Yuuki went in the middle they all lay while she sat Kaname was next to her had put his head on her lap. "Well which story do you want to hear," She asked.

"How about your childhood's we heard you had an interesting one," Ai said.

"Well then let's begin," Yuuki said.

I AM BAD AT SPELLING AND PUNCTUATION SO DON'T RUB IT IN PLEASE REVIEW!


	55. Chapter 56

THIRD PERSON'S P.O.V.

"Ocky I'll let the four of you decided," Yuuki said. 'I wonder if I should really be doing this'.

"We want to know about a story about you from age 5," Ai said.

"Aww isn't that sweet but first is it ocky for me to tell them Kaname how about I tell them Rido's story," Yuuki said.

"Yuuki he's gone do as you please," Kaname said sleeply Yuuki giggled.

"You are right I guess I should," Yuuki said.

"What are you talking about mother and who's Rido," Ai asked.

"Oh right sadly this story is too big for one night I'm going to make is short," Yuuki said.

"Oh," They all said glaring at there mother.

"When I was young I used to stay in the basement no one other than the maid's,gurd's,my mother and father and Kaname knew about me, That is because Rido is my uncle you see this is your grandparent's love story," Yuuki said.

"When they were young they had been 3 sibling's 1 girl and 2 boy's, My mother had to decide who she will be wed too they had both tasted her blood and had tried to win her over yet my father was kind and gentle also loving, While my uncle was loving yet protective, scary, and protective in the end my mother chose my father he got really jealous and stole their first child and killed it reviveing Kaname he was there brother actually but had passed away Kaname was born yet again, Yet did not like Rido's evil idea's. He had decided to become and embrace my dead brother my being my lover. When I was born my parent's had feared that Rido would come after me so they hid me. Kaname and I had fell in love at that age but Rido found out my mother took all her leftover power and turned me human. In the end poor Kaname had to wait 10 years to awaken that's another story but then 10 years later while since I was human I had fell in love with Kaname again he saved me that was my first human memory yet I had some feelings for your Uncle Zero," Yuuki admitted. They heard Kaname growel the girls giggled yet the boy's felt his pain.

"So then when he awakened me we beat Rido and killed him and I brought your grand parent's back to life," Yuuki said.

"How'd you do that mother," Ai asked.

"Well that is a secret," Yuuki said.

"Tell us baby stories about you and father's love please mother," Mezuki said.

"Ya that sounds cool," Akihiro said.

"I agree," Kurai said.

"No please don't do this Yuuki," Kaname said.

"Well to bad I'm going to tell them," Yuuki said. Once when we were young Kaname had been coming back from a meeting I was 4 at the moment my parent's called him saying I needed babysitting," Yuuki said. "He of course agreed but I never knew why," Yuuki said.

"Because you were cute," Kaname said he had put his arm bringing Yuuki's leg's closer and with his head resting on them he looked like a child.

"Why thank you," Yuuki said. "Well then he came home and I ran immediately saying Welcome home One-than he had picked me up and we waved good bye to our parent's I decided I wanted cake the bake and Ice cream cake I ate just a little when I decided I wanted to kiss Kaname like he does to me so I went to Kaname and said you have some cream on you lip let me clean it. He smiled at my action's but I iddily kissed him which caught him off guard he stumbled and fell back and then we were in a real awkward position when my parents walked in," Yuuki said giggling the girls all giggled.

"I have always enjoyed your kisses and even now I love them," Kaname mummel every one had heard Yuuki had blushed deep red and the girl's both giggled while the boy's clucked.

"W-We'll finish the stories later," Yuuki said.

"Oh I see deep red did I embarrass you," Kaname said.

"Ka-Kaname," Yuuki said huffing her cheek's everyone laughed while Yuuki sat there pouting. "Fine I'll continue," Yuuki said Kaname kissed her cheek her blush got deeper.

"Ai hurry get cold water your mother's really deep red she might set the place on fire," Kaname said. They all again burst out laughing while yuuki pouted.

"Fine I won't tell any more stories," Yuuki said.

"Oh please continue sweet Yuuki," Kaname said.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	56. Chapter 57

"Yuuki," Kaname said.

"Yes Kaname," Yuuki said.

"I want tea," Kaname said.

"It's the middle of the night and you want me to get up to make you tea," Yuuki said. Their children laughed.

"Yes," Kaname said.

She sighed, " I'll be back anyone else want any," SHe asked they all raised their hands she walked to the kitchen and made them a surprise. "Today for you midnight tea we'll have Jasmine tea it will sooth and relax you and with that we have some smoker cake's which is a cake with marshmallow fluff and chocolate with graham cracker crumbs sprinkled on top," Yuuki introduced she save everyone a slice of cake and tea they sat at a little table and began to dig in when.

"Yuuki how about my midnight song,"Kaname said.

"I what about it," Yuuki said.

"Please sign," Kaname said. Yuuki sighed smiled she walked to the piano and played singing.

 _Love was a mistake till you_

 _I found love that's true_

 _When i look at you_

 _My eye's spark it's true_

 _I love you till the end_

 _You love me forever spent_

 _I'v see your every side_

 _Just like you've seen mine_

 _Tittel's and name's were never said_

 _But i love you's were always met_

 _They don't know what they're talking about_

 _Our love has already sprout_

 _Age never had a chance_

 _You love is an enchantment_

 _I repeat your name in my heart_

 _You're the only one i want_

Yuuki ended her little song, "Didn't you like it?" She asked.

"That was beautiful," The kid's said.

"Thank you," Yuuki said.

"Yuuki," Kaname said.

"Yes Kaname," Yuuki said.

"You want to go outside don't you," Kaname asked.

"Well yes," Yuuki said.

"Then you want to show them," Kaname asked.

"Yes if it's ocky with you," Yuuki said sipping her tea and eating a bite of cake.

"Let's finish this and we'll go," Kaname said.

"Thank you," Yuuki said.

They all finish the rest of their snack and Yuuki asked for a limo they changed their clothes and went to where ever there parent's were taking them.

"Well we are here," Yuuki said. They climbed out and went to the special japanese part of the garden Kaname grabbed Yuki's hand.

"This is the place I proposed to your mother and where she announced to have Ai," Kaname said they looked at the garden they kid's walked around Ai and Akihiro went to the patio.

"This is where mother and father forever met," Akihiro said.

"Ya it's beautiful," Ai said.

"Not as much as you," Akihiro mumbled.

"Did you say something.

"Yes mother and father sealed their love here and I want to start our," Akihiro said Ai's eye's widened when suddenly they melted into a kiss.

Meanwhile..

"Isn't this place great," Mezuki said.

"Yes it is," Kauri said.

"Oh pretty," She said looking at a flower.

"Yep you are," Kauri said.

"Kauri," Mezuki said.

"Mezuki will you do me the honors of giving me your love," He asked.

"Y-yes," She said and they also melted into their kiss and for all of the sibling's this was there first one.

REVIEW!


	57. Chapter 58

They went back to the house it was 6 at morning everyone took a nap then did their duties and studies then Yuuki at the end of the day went over to Kaname before she can say anything Kaname gave her a sweet kiss Yuuki smiled.

"You're going to have to do better than that," Yuuki said.

"Please," He whispered.

"Nope be in the room at 8 I'm going to tell them no matter what," Yuuki said.

"Please no," Kaname said.

" . ." She said.

Then she left the room.

AT 8 CLOCK

"Ok kid's we'll start with one of my favorite moments I had with your father." Yuuki said.

"Which is that," Ai asked they heard Kaname growled he had a stone face on he wouldn't talk.

"Once when me and Kaname were little I told Kaname that I had a prince he asked me who but I decided not to tell them he was following me the whole day trying to find out who it was I went and talked to a couple of guards and butler's when I exited the room Kaname ended it later I found out he beat up every one of them but when I told him who my real price was he suddenly realized," Yuuki said laughing.

"So who was your real prince mommy," Mezuki said she had been snuggling against Kurama's chest the whole time.

"Him of course," Yuuki replied. Then giggled.

"So who's your price now," Kaname asked she blushed.

"I'm too old for a prince," Yuuki huffed.

"Really- Oh is that a spider," Kaname said.

"Yeep," Yuuki said digging her face into Kaname's chest he chuckled the kid's laughed.

"I'm kidding Yuuki come out," Kaname said.

"NO," Yuuki said.

"Please," He whispered. She came out pouting it melted his heart.

"So fine if you got to question me now then Akihiro, Kurai if you had to save a princess who would it be," Yuuki asked.

"A-Ai," Akihiro said with a light blush.

"Mezuki," Kurai said he didn't care to admit their feelings. There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Yes," Yuuki asked.

"Mistress Zero-sama has come to see you," A maid said.

"I'll be right out," Yuuki said jumping and grabbing her robe walking out. "ZERO OOO," SHe yelled jumping on him.

""Ow that hurt," Zero said pushing her off.

"We don't see each other in almost a year and that's what you have to say," SHe says pouting.

"Fine fine I'm sorry," He said.

"So what brings you over did you miss me," She said.

"No I just wanted to give this to you I'll be too busy to come for your birthday so decided to give it to you now," Zero said.

"Oh what is it," She asked shaking a little box.

"Find out yourself," He said she hastily opened the box in front of her was a cute little bunny rabbit that she used to play with and her Artemis rod.

"Oh Zero thank youuuu," SHe said they were both from her human year's.

"Hn whatever," He said.

"I mean it Zero thank you," She said.

"Well I gotta go bye," He said walking out.

"Good bye Onii-san," She said his eye's widened but he walked out.

SORRY FOR THE BAD SPELLING I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK SO I WASN'T ABLE TO GET MUCH DONE PLEASE HELP! REVIEW!


	58. Chapter 59

HI THERE IT'S ME DEVIL'S LOOKOUT I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK AND WON'T BE WRITING ANYTIME SOON I WOULD LIKE IT IF YOU GUYS SENT OVER FANFICTION OR SONG'S BECAUSE I GET INSPIRED BY THOSE I DON'T CARE THE GENRE OF THE SONG'S JUST PLEASE HELP ME AND SORRY ABOUT ME MISSING THE AMOUNT OF FANFICTION I DO BECAUSE IT SEEM'S LIKE I HAVE GOTTEN A BAD CASE OF IT AND WON'T BE WRITING ANY TIME SOONER I AM ALSO LOOK FOR ANIME TO WATCH I LOVE VAMPIRES SO IF YOU CAN PLEASE HELP ME.

LOVE DEVIL'S LOOKOUT


	59. Chapter 61 srry the 's r messed up

NORMAL P.O.V.

Yuuki happily walked back to the room she had been strong enough to touch and wield the weapon, she walked into the room all eyes were on her but she hummed a happy tone and entered a room it was a special room, she put the weapon in a case made for it she knew that the weapon will come back to its master. Artemis was very dear to her. She then took the teddy bear with her and went back to Kaname.

"Yuuki what is that?" Kaname asked.

"It is a present given to me by a very special person when I was little," Yuuki said.

"Which special person," Kaname asked in a calm tone but Yuuki knew he was very jealous.

"You silly remember my fifth birthday," Yuuki said laughing.

"Oh I remember," Kaname said sighing.

"What happened mommy," Mezuki said she still had a deep blush on her face from Kurai confession.

"Well when I was little I was waiting for Kaname to come it had been my birthday this was when I was with Cross-san," Yuuki said she could almost hear him saying 'Call me daddy'. "He finally came he had a little box in his hand's," Yuuki said. "I was very eager I tackled him with a hug well attempted he was too strong then I tried harder he played around with me when I finally got it Kaname's weakness I put on the most innocent face I could and said." Yuuki paused and blushed, "I-I-I Kaname I L-L-Lo-Lov-Love then I stopped because Kaname finley had his guard down I grabbed the present and never said another word the present was this bear," Yuuki said.

"So do you want to continue where we left off," Kaname said.

"OK," Yuuki said. "I Love This Bear," Yuuki said Kaname frowned, "And YOU," Yuuki said the girls giggled while the boy's had mischievous grins on their faces.

"I love you to Yuuki," Kaname said.

"Ok now then let's play truth or dare," Yuuki said. Everyone nodded. "I go first since it was my idea." Yuuki said.

"You still a child," Kaname chuckled Yuuki rolled her eye's.

"This will be different you will say truth or day to two people and they have to go with the same," Yuuki said they nodded. "Ocky then Akihiro, Kurai truth or dare," Yuuki asked.

"Dare," They said.

"I dare you to confess your feelings to Ai and Mezuki," Yuuki said the girls both blushed.

"Fine," Akihiro said. "Ai I love you," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed.

"I love you Mezuki," Kurai said caressing her cheek which had a deep blush on it.

"I feel the same," They both replied the boy smirked kissing them Yuuki and Kaname looked at each other and smiled Yuuki gave Kaname a quick kiss on the lip's Kaname chuckled they all broke away blushing.

"I think you should go out and have some fun," Yuuki said they all walked out hand in hand Ai and Akihiro going one way and Mezuki and Kurai going another they're going to have some fun.

I FINALLY CAN WRITE I WAS JUST MESSING AROUND AND IT'S NOT REALLY MY STYLE BUT YA THANK YOU FOR WAITING FOR THIS REVIEW PLEASE AND I LOVE YOU ALL. OH NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE DATES! **ME CAN'T SPELL!**


	60. Chapter 62

NORMAL P.O.V.

"So what do you want to do," Asked Ai

"How about we go to the garden," Akihiro.

"Ok Aki," Ai said.

"Where'd that come from," He asked.

"Why you don't like," Ai asked.

"No that's not i," He said grabbing her chin, "I love everything you do," He said kissing her deeply. She blushed.

"Thank you," She said he took her hand and led her to a part of the garden that he loved it was simple it had a willow tree a lake and waterfall.

"Ai," He said.

"Yes what is it," She asked with sparkling eyes.

"I love you," He said pinning her to the tree giving her a long passionate kiss.

"I love you too," She said. The spent awhile in each other's embrace.

"Come with me," He said they walked into his room he opened the closet they entered a small room it was beautiful it was decorated with drawing's.

"It's beautiful," She said it was indeed it had drawing's of magical,scary,pretty,sad and other places.

"If you don't mind I would like to draw you," He said.

"You drew all these," She asked he nodded.

"So will you do me the honors," He asked.

"I will love to," She said he drew a cute picture of her and him in each other's embrace she blushed. "It's getting late," She said turning around.

"Don't go," He said she smiled they lay she snuggling into his built up chest they were in his bed he held her close. "You don't know how much I wished for this," He said.

-MEAN WHILE-

"So what do you want to do," Mezuki asked.

"It depends on you," He said caressing her cheek she blushed.

"I d-don't know maybe you should decide," She mumbles.

"Come," He say's they walk in his room it's all black and red.

"You need to lighten up," She says.

"No I don't I have you the only light I need in my life," He says kissing her deeply.

"Thank you Kurai." He say's.

"Hmm come on I want to sleep after that walk I'm tired," He said leading her to the bed.

"I but," She said. They climbed in he kissed her deeply.

"No but's," He said pulling her close.

"I love you Kurai," She says snuggling into his embrace.

"I love you too," He says kissing her head.

-MEAN WHILE-

"Yuuki you did this on purpose didn't you," Kaname said watching his wife snuggling.

"Well you're the one who wanted my attention," She said pouting.

"And I still do," He said kissing her.

"K-Kaname," She moaned.

"I'm going to have my fun," He said.

Then they had their passion filled night.

REVIEW!


	61. Chapter 63

OK it been brought to my attention that some of you might think the children had ahem a passion filled night no they just slept in the same bed nothing how to put this no action happened.

NORMAL P.O.V.

After last night thing's had lightened up now it was just Yuuki and Kaname in the house because there children are on dates so then.

"Yuuki what are you doing?" Kaname asked confused at his wife's actions. She was cook when there are maid asking her not to bother.

"I'm cooking," She answered.

"Yes but why the chefs will cook," He asked.

"For fun I will maybe have to use this skill in the future anyways they deserve a break," She said.

"I see," He answered smiling at her. She was beautiful. "Would you like me to help," He offered.

"No thank you," She answered humming and dancing around. He smiled watching her move elegantly, "Is there something that catches your eye," She mock's.

"Yes there is actually," He says amused.

""What may I get you sir," She asks smiling.

"An angel," He say's.

"Where would I get that," She asks confused.

"You don't need to I mean you," He replies. She blushes.

"T-Thank you Kaname," She say's. He gives her a light kiss.

"So when's my angel going to come to me," He asks.

"Not yet you'll have to wait for your order it will arrive soon please come pick it up in the dining room at supper," She says pushing him out gently.

"So that's how you want to play it," He says walking to his study he's going to have some fun today.

-AT SUPPER-

They had just finished the meal and the maid's had took care of the dishes of course Yuuki had sat there rubbing her eye's sleepy.

"Are you tired," He asked she nodded she had cooked for the staff to and those were a lot of vampires. "Well I' see you in our bedroom in half an hour ok," He said she nodded walking away.

-LATER-

"Knight Kaname," She said laying in the bed.

"Who said you're going to sleep Angel," He said.

"Ka-Kaname," She said. He kissed her gently yet passionately she sat down on his lap.

"Yes Yuuki," He said biting her ear.

"What are you doing," She said innocently.

"What does it look like sweet heart," He said snuggling into her hair.

"Your playing," She asked.

"Yes I'm playing with my new toy," He said.

"That's all I am too you," She asked pouting.

"No you're everything to me," He said.

"That's all I needed to know I need your love that's all," She said putting her head on his shoulder and drifting off to sleep.

REVIEW!


	62. Chapter 65

_Knock Knock_

It was 1 in the morning Yuuki groaned, "Come in," She murmured.

"Yuuki-sama you need to hurry Keain-sama and Zero-sama are in the hospital they had a car crash!" A maid rushed Yuuki immediately got up.

"Get a car ready thank you your excuses," She said grabbing clothes and hurrying in the bathroom she was ready in 15 minutes she ran to the car. "No one tell Kaname tell him I needed to run an arrend," She said.

'Yes ma'am," They said.

-AT THE HOSPITAL-

"Yuuki I know this is my last moment I have signed the paper's Cross academy belongs to you from this moment on," Cross said handing over some paper's.

"No please don't say that Zero tell him," Yuuki said trying to hold back tears

"Yuuki I'm sorry," Cross said.

"For what," She asked.

"This is goodbye," He said then the heart monitor stop giving signal's he was dead.

"Zero," Yuuki said.

"He's gone Yuuki," Zero said he was in the bed next to Crosses the doctor's had told them that they couldn't do anything for Cross only Zero survived. Tears rolled down Yuuki's cheek's.

"No," She said.

"You need to go organize a funeral," Zero said quietly she nodded she talked to the doctor's and then went home when she got home it was 5 Kaname was up waiting for her in their room she closed the door and rushed in his arms crying.

"Yuuki what's wrong," Kaname said. Yuuki kept crying and crying she cried herself to sleep in Kaname's arm's. He laid her down and went to one of the maid's.

"The mistress said not to tell you but she didn't look in good condition and the doctor's called and well Cross-sama is dead," She said.

"I see thank you," He said he was shocked though he heard a scream he rushed to Yuuki she again cried in his arm's.

"Don't leave me," She said between sobs.

"I won't Yuuki," He said Kissing her head and stroking her back she fell asleep again.

-A MONTH LATER-

Yuuki had begin taking care of the academy she only met with Kaname and more people like the parent's of the student's and etc. She had cried almost every night until a week ago. She was in her room when.

"Yuuki," She heard behind her.

"Yes Kaname," She said smiling.

"Are you sure you're fine," He asked.

"Nope may I have some blood," She asked.

"Any time," He said back he sat down and took of his coat and his shirt. She sat down on his lap facing him she lick his neck he closed his eye's she licked again and bit in he moaned. She took some gulps and then pulled away she licked the blood on his chest and cleaned the wound.

"Thank you," She said.

"I belong to you,' he whispered.

"Don't say that Kaname that makes me feel alone." She whispered.

"Now then the queen and king are together you are right," He said.

She laughed she remembered playing princess and price when they were little. " Where's my prince I want him back," She wined.

"I am here princess let you hair down please," He said.

"I already have," She said.

"Don't lie," He said. She knew what he meant she kissed him he of course accepted it.

"I have my prince I promise," She said.

"I believe you now," He whispered and they melted into an embrace.

REVIEW!


	63. Chapter 66

"Yuuki sweetheart wake up," Kaname called.

"No," Yuuki wined.

"Yuuki," Kaname said.

"No means no Kaname," Yuuki said. She felt something soft on her lip's Kaname she opened her eye's holding his neck down to deepen their kiss he tried to pull back she came with him he smirked he backed up and then finally she was out of bed he deepened their kiss and after a while they separated.

"See that wasn't to hard," He said.

"I could get used to it," She said.

"Oh can you," He said raising a brow she giggled.

"Yes yes I can," She gave him a chaste kiss and ran to the closet she picked a purple dress out that reached her knees and grabbed her jewelry and shoes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-15 MINUTES-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Yuuki shall we," Kaname said offering his arm's.

"Of course we haven't had fun in forever," She said they were going on a date.

"You deserve a break," He said they walked to the car soon they were at their destination it was a garden of their mother's it was dark but beautiful they walked around looking at flowers and had a picnic and a walk it was wonderful and magical.

"That was amazing thank you," Yuuki said.

"It's what you needed and nothing compared to you," He said.

"That is so corny," She laughed looking at him he planted a kiss on her lips soon they were home.

"Well then, Kaname said.

"Come here," She said.

"Make me," He said she giggled she bit her lip drawing blood she smudged it on her lips he hungrily crashed his lips to her's she smiled. "You play dirty," He said.

"Me," She said pouting.

He singed, "I'll never be able to resist that look," He said. She giggled.

"I like it that way," She said.

"So what is it Yuuki," Kaname asked.

"Look ," She showed him her phone they were pictures of their children they were on vacation in paris.

"They look so happy are you jealous," He asked.

"Why would I need to be," She asked.

"They are in the city of love," He said.

"I have lived in that city for centuries," She said.

"Really I never saw you," He said.

"You see me you live with me in here," She said pointing at his heart.

REVIEW!


	64. Chapter 67

"Kaname," Yuuki called she couldn't sleep.

"Yes Yuuki why aren't you asleep," He asked.

"I can't fall asleep," She answered.

"Don't worry I'll stay wake with you until you fall asleep do you want any thing," He asked.

"Can I sleep closer to you," She asked sweetly.

"Shure," He lifted his arm and she snuggled closer to him he chuckled. "If you go any deeper than I'll have a hole in my chest," He said. She pouted.

"I'm sorry," She said.

"No no it's fine would you want some milk," He asked.

"Oh come on," She said jumping up and grabbing his hand and they took a walk in the park after ate some cookies and drank milk they sat outside her on him she fell asleep in his arms he lifted her up and took her to the bed lying close to her she whimpered when he pulled away she digged closer to his back. Soon he fell in slumber.

-LATER-

Yuuki woke up the sun hitting her eye's she snuggled deeper into Kaname to block the light. She heard him chuckle.

"Yuuki dear I have to go," He said.

"No your not you don't have to," She said.

"Yuuki when are you going to stop your childish antics," He asked.

"I don't need to," She said.

"Yuuki," Kaname said in a warning tone.

"Kaname," She said back he clucked.

"Fine 10 more minutes," He said.

"20," She said.

He sighed, "20 it is."

-LATER-

"Yuuki come let's go," Kaname said.

They had been working all day long it was 12 and tomorrow was there day off but Yuuki just never stop's.

"Ok let's," She said.

"Oh Yuuki didn't want 20 more minutes this is a shock," He said.

"Oh I can have 20 ok," She said picking another file back he grabbed her wrist kissing her.

"No more," He said.

"You're the one who said I could," She said.

"Come now let's go," He said they went to there bed room took a bath and were in bed in no time.

REVIEW!


	65. Chapter 68

"Kaname," Yuuki said climbing into his lap she put her head on his chest he circled his arms around her.

"Yuuki," He answered.

"Kaname let's stay up like old times when you used to read me stories," She said.

"Are you not tired," He asked.

"Nope," She said.

"Then bring some books you would like me to read," He said she kissed his cheek and went to get her book's happily it made Kaname smiled. She came back with fairy tales that made Kaname cluckel.

"Kaname can I sit in you lap like we used to," She asked.

"Of course," He said she climbed onto his lap

They read fairytales until Yuuki fell asleep in Kaname's arms he kissed her head. He also fell asleep. The next morning Yuki hummed happily. Kaname pulled her in for a kiss.

Kaname what do you want to do," She asked.

"We have all the time in the world to do anything we want let's not be impatient," He said. Yuuki pouted she brought out her Ipod she listened to her playlist she dancing along.

 _Knock Knock_

"Sir we have a guest," A maid said through the door.

"Get tea ready we'll be right there," he said Yuuki had put away her Ipod.

"Yes sir," She said leaving.

"Who could it be," Yuuki asked. They arrived to the dining room and there sat a woman she had blond hair and light blue eye's. She was beautiful.

"KANAME," She exclaimed.

"Aiko," Kaname said. "What brings you here." He asked.

"Well we haven't talked and I decided to come see you it had been centuries we haven't met since we were kids," She giggled. She didn't even notice Yuuki but Yuuki being herself didn't seem bothered they sat down and Akiko looked at Kaname dreamly. "So what have you been up to," She asked. Cuting a pancake.

"Well I am mostly working and enjoying time," He said looking at his wife who was busy think about something.

"Well than do you have time off," She asked.

"Oh that's funny you ask because I have a week off," he said.

"Oh great we have plenty of time to catch up," She said by now Yuuki had been finished she only ate an apple in the morning apparently she didn't like breakfast.

"Kaname why don't you and your friend catch up I'll see you later,'' Yuuki said smiling Kaname smiled back she didn't know what Akiko was after. What her didn't know is that she did.

"Oh you can come with us," He offered he didn't want to be alone.

"No no I'll go back to the office to finish the rest of the work," She said leaving. Kaname sighed.

"SO KANAME WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO," Akiko squeld.

"Oh anything," He answered there was a Knock on the door, "Come in," He said.

"Sir Zero-sama has come to see the mistress," A maid said.

"Yuuki is the the office send him there," Kaname said.

"Yes sir," The maid said walking off.

"KANAME are you even listening to me," Akiko asked apparently she had been talking the whole time.

"Oh forgive me I had some business to deal with," Kaname said smiling he was going to slaughter Zero he's stuck with this annoying girl while he got to spend time with his Yuuki.

-MEAN WHILE-

"Yuuki may I come in," Zero asked.

"Of course Zero," Yuuki said looking up from the field she was looking at.

"What are you doing," He asked.

"Well we had a week off but Kaname's old friend stopped by and I didn't want to hear them talk so I decided to finish work though I have feeling to dance," She said.

"How about I take that dance," Zero asked.

"Oh that sounds great," Yuuki said they headed to the ballroom she put on a song perfect for a slow dance.

Yuuki and Zero danced not noticing Kaname and his friend walk in the next song played.' Yuuki danced to her own beat all eyes on her she danced wonderfully, energetic, graceful. At the end of the song everyone was clapping Yuuki blushed.

"Oh I didn't see you there," She said.

"Yuuki that was amazing," Kaname said.

"Well Yuuki I have to go see you soon little sister," Zero said.

"You leaving already," She asked.

"Yep the academy needs me you're the one who put me in charge of it," he said.

"You don't like it," She asked.

"You asked me to do it I'll do anything you asked," He said.

"Aww that's so sweet see you Zero," She said hugging him he left.

"Yuuki," Kaname said.

"Oh hi there Kaname," She said Kaname came behind her and hugged her sweetly.

"Oh we haven't met before," Akiko said.

"Oh hello there I'm Yuuki," Yuuki said.

"Oh I'm Akiko," She said smiling, "How do you know Kaname," She asked.

"She's my wife," Kaname said.

"WIFE!" She yelled.

REVIEW!


	66. Chapter 69

"Mistress they are back," A maid said.

"Oh come on Kaname we should go," Yuuki said grabbing his hand he walked happily with her.

"Aren't you excited," Kaname said Yuuki smiled.

"Ai, Mezuki, Akihiro, Kurai I missed you did you have fun with your grandparent's at Paris?" Yuuki asked.

"YESSSS," Mezuki and Ai yelled.

"If was fun," Akihiro and Kuria said calmly. They all embraced her mother in a hug.

"Who are they Kaname," Akiko asked.

"Oh these are our children Ai, Akihiro, Mezuki, Kurai meet Akihiro," Kaname said.

"Your that mean lady at the airport," Mezuki said.

"Mezuki mind you manners young lady," Yuuki said.

"Kaname there nothing like you at all they probably went to her side," Akiko said grabbing his arm, "Come on let's go we still didn't finish our walk," She said dragging him the children followed their mother.

"Mother aren't you going to do something about that lady," Mizuki asked.

"You seem to hate her what happened," Yuuki asked.

"She created a scene at the airport losing her hair clip and when some guy found it on the floor she blamed him for stealing it," Ai explained.

"So you all hate her," Yuuki asked.

"YES!" They yelled.

"Mother she's trying to steal father," Mezuki said.

"Oh that's not nice don't say that she's just a friend," Yuuki said.

"Guy's come here," Ai said they all huddled while Yuuki looked at the pictures they took. "Mother's innocent she doesn't know what's going on but we can't let that which steal our father we need to steal him back got it," Ai said.

"Hai," They all said back.

"Mother I think we're going out for air can you cook some of your famous cake and tea also can you cook dinner we miss your cooking we don't want the maid's and chef's cooking we have had too much of it," Kurai asked.

"Of course dear well then I better get to it you enjoy," Yuuki replied going to cook the children split up with operation get back faster.

"Father is that you," Mizuki yelled her arm was linked with Kurai.

"Oh hello there Mezuki, Kurai what are you doing here weren't you with Yuuki," Kaname asked.

"Well we missed mother's cooking and asked her to cook dinner for us we can't wait we all decided to go around the house we missed it so much." Mezuki said.

"Oh I see I also love Yuuki's cooking." Kaname said.

"Oh did i tell you I'm a great cook, Kaname," Akiko said.

"Oh I didn't know," Kaname said.

"Father can you come with us real quick," Mezuki asked.

"Kaname you promised to listen to me," Akiko wined.

"Forgive me Mezuki I can't," Kaname replied.

'One Akiko zero team children' Mezuki thought.

"But father we saw that mother didn't look so good and need to talk," Kurai said.

'Good Kurai that'll get him and it's true' Mezuki thought.

"Kaname she looked fine to me," Akiko said. With that she dragged him away.

"With," Mezuki said.

Ai walked with Akihiro she saw her father she rushed to him.

"Father it's important mother she's in trouble," Ai said.

"What happend, Ai," Kaname asked.

"Uncle Zero's," With her she had a vision or something," Ai said it had just happened.

"Take me there," Kaname said. They walked in a room Yuuki didn't look up she had been sitting thinking about what just happened. "Yuuki are you ok," Kaname asked. She didn't respond she looked at him then looked down.

"Kaname please leave," She said.

"Yuuki what's wrong," He asked.

"Zero," She said.

"I'll explain come on Kaname no one's safe here," Zero said. They walked out of the room. "Yuuki's power had let's say extended until she learns how to control it no one can go near her," Zero said he sighed. "I should have known she was acting so scared when I talked to her," He said. "Whatever you do don't go near her she's extremely weak and anything can kill her," Zero said.

"I see," Kaname said. Akiko just got an idea.

-NIGHT TIME-

Everyone was asleep but one person Akiko sneaked to Yuuki's room with a knife she wanted Kaname and this was the best way. Yuuki was in the corner her head in her lap not noticing a thing Akiko grabbed her by the hair yanking it pulling her neck up to kill her she struck first she missed hitting her arm Yuuki shocked everyone came running.

"Shit," Akiko said everyone stared at fallen Yuuki bleeding and Akiko with a knife in her hand holding her by the hair, "It's not what it look's like," She began.

"Shut up," Kaname said. "Leave this place." He said she had no blood on her even though she had almost killed Yuuki she walked to the door. Kaname walked to Yuuki her power had healed her and the blood had vanished thanks to her power yet she was unconscious Kaname carried her to his room laying her on the bed he bit his hand and kissed Yuuki giving her blood to restore her power she woke up.

"Oh Kaname is that you," She asked. "What happened why is there blood in my mouth," She asked.

"I'm sorry Yuuki I didn't know," He said.

"Didn't know what," She asked.

"That she would hurt you," Kaname said.

"It's fine Kaname but please ask her to leave she could hurt Ai and the other's." Yuuki said.

"I'll go right away," He said Yuuki kissed his hand a walked to their her bathroom she rinsed the blood left on her hand any blood fallen anywhere on the ground had vanished because her power's didn't want it getting anywhere so no one could smell it she went and sat on the bed thinking what had happened.

REVIEW!


	67. Chapter 70

"MOTHER!" Ai and the other 3 said ruing to her and hugging her.

"What's wrong is there something wrong little one's." Yuuki asked hugging them back.

"We saw what happened are you ok," Ai asked.

"Of course I am it take more than that to kill me," Yuuki said,, "Now go to sleep," She said.

"Mother can you tuck us in," Mezuki asked.

"Of course come," She said they all wanted to sleep in the same room so they went to the biggest room it was next to Kaname and her room. They snuggled into her and fell into a deep sleep she kissed each of their foreheads and she went to her room Kaname was already there. "Kaname what did you do," She asked.

"Do not worry about her she won't be stopping by any time sooner are you okay," He asked pulling her into an embrace.

"I'm perfectly fine," She said hugging him back soon they fell asleep into each other's arms.

-A COUPLE OF DAY LATER-

Kaname had to leave for a couple of days for a meeting Yuuki was home with the girl's the boy's went with him for 'learning purposes' .

"Mother can you teach me how to cook," Ai asked.

"Of course," She replied.

"Mother may I sit this out and go to my room," Mezuki asked.

"Of course," Yuuki replied.

Mezuki went to her room. It had been a couple of minutes when Yuuki heard a shriek from her room Yuuki rushed to see her daughter on the floor her hair held by Akiko that damn woman had hurt her she held her also by her neck.

"Kaname is mine," She shrecked at Yuuki. Ai rushed at her her nail's almost hiting her but she let go of Mizuki's hair and made it so that Ai hit Mizuki's arm and Akiko took that opportunity to hold her also by the neck.

"Forgive me I never thought I would do this but you leave me with no choice," Yuuki said she summoned wind hitting Akiko across the room than Akiko rushed to her hitting her in the stomach and the arm Yuuki tried to get away but she had wounded her leg's blood rushing out of her mouth and down her head Yuuki again crashed her to the wall she cracked a glass pane and put the glass on her clothes pinning her to the ground then she called Kaname who rushed home.

"Yuuki," Kaname rushed through the door the boy's rushed to Ai and Mezuki Yuuki had given them blood and healed them but they were unconscious.

"Ka-Kaname please take her away," She said. Kaname called the council men took the disucting vampire away she was also a pureblood. Kaname had given Yuuki blood. Yuuki used the last of her power to clean any blood and heal her daughter's. She then fainted.

-5 DAYS-

Yuuki hadn't woke up and was very wounded. Kaname had been taking care of her. The kid's had been sent to their grandparents who were still in Paris they would call every hour.

"Ka-Kaname," Yuuki mumbled opening her her eye's everything was blurry.

"Yuuki you're awake," He said thing to her side he hugged her.

"Where am I what happened." Yuuki asked.

"You in our bedroom everything's fine she gone sweetheart," Kaname said.

"Are they okay." Yuuki asked.

"Yes the children are fine I sent them to live with Haruka and Juri," Kaname said.

"Thank goodness is Miss. Akiko okay did I wound her badly?" Yuuki asked.

"Yuuki you're too kind to worry about her after all that she did to you she's fine and in prison," Kaname said.

"Where's Zero," She asked.

"He came to visit you but you've been unconscious," Kaname replied.

"Is the academy going fine," She asked.

"That's not what you should be worried about sweetheart rest," Kaname said.

"Kaname is it fine if I take some blood," She asked.

"Of course," He said she took some blood from his wrist.

"Thank you," She said before falling asleep Kaname gave her a kiss.

"Forgive me," He whispered.

Yuuki woke up hours later. "Kaname," She called.

"Right here," He said.

"Is that mom let me talk to her," Ai yelled over the phone.

"Yuuki are you up to talking," Kaname asked.

"Yes I'm fine," She said she got up slowly and held the phone to her ear. "Hello dear how are you," Yuuki said.

"Mother are you okay should we come can we please please," Ai yelled speaking fast.

"You may come home any time sweetheart," Yuuki said.

"Mother it's so good to hear you voice," Mezuki said.

"Same here kiddio," Yuuki said.

"Mother are you alright," Akihiro asked.

"Yes dear perfectly fine," Yuuki said.

"Mother were coming as fast as we can," Kurai said.

"Yuuki sweetheart we're coming too," Juri yelled.

"Yes I'll go book the flight," Haruka said.

"Thank you for worrying," Yuuki said.

"See you soon Mother," They all yelled. The phone clicked Yuuki smiled Kaname put his forehead on her's looking her in the eye.

"Please forgive me," he said.

"It isn't your fault that she like's you I mean I can't help it either," Yuuki giggled. Kaname kissed her deeply.

"I thought I lost you I'm so sorry Yuuki," he said.

"Kaname if you keep apologising I'll never talk to you," Yuuki said sticking her tongue out.

"Now I wouldn't want that," He chuckled. He pulled away there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Yuuki said. The door swong open and then a second later Zero was hugging Yuuki. "I never expected you to hug me or be worried," Yuuki laughed.

"It's not funny how're you feeling are you okay," Zero said.

"Of course I've lived with you," She said giggling.

"I never hurt you," he said.

"But you thought me how to be strong," She said laughing.

"Hump," he said pulling away.

"Aww," She said.

"Well then I'll be going now," he said leaving.

"Yuuki do you need anything," Kaname asked.

"A hug," She asked.

"Gladly," he said pulling her into an embrace she fell asleep again.

"Yuuki," Kaname said. Then Zero walked back in.

"Is she going to be okay," he asked.

"She'll be fine maybe I'll get her a present her birthday is coming up and she really wanted stuffed animal's she's still a child," Kaname chuckled.

"Thank's for the idea," Zero said disappearing.

"Should've seen that coming," Kaname sighed now he needed to think of a birthday gift idea!

REVIEW!


	68. Chapter 71

Kaname had been called to an emergency meeting Yuuki practically pushed him out the door she fell asleep. She woke again in pain. She opened her eyes she was back Akiko was ripping Yuuki's flesh little by little lust in her eye's Yuuki used her power to push her to a wall.

"I'll get you for the bitch Kaname's mine." She shrecked.

"Please we can talk about this," Yuuki said.

"Why would I talk to a whore who is stealing my Kaname away from me he's mine," She hissed attacking Yuuki. Yuuki dodged and slashed her with air it made her shake in pain.

"I'm sorry did that hurt I'm sorry," Yuuki said.

"I don't need your pity," The woman said she rushed at Yuuki and sent her flying through walls she landed at the secret part of her closest where she kept her memoires Artemis was glowing. Yuuki grabbed it and swung it at her slashing her making her fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry it'll end like this," Then Yuuki slashed her in the arm and the woman blacked out in pain. Yuuki and Kaname who came home and called the council Yuuki drank blood to recover. The council called her of course she went.

"Yuuki Kuran because of this woman's attempt you will kill her for harming the pure blood's like this," A council member said. "Now kill her," They said Yuki's eyes widened she tried but couldn't summon the power.

"Kaname I can't do it I don't want to hurt her," Yuuki said.

"Yuuki sweet heart do it," Kaname said coldly.

"Ka- but why," She said she fainted. The council had killed her off on their own in the end. Yuuki woke up days later.

"Mother," Mezuki said hugging her mother for dear life.

"Oh hello dear I'm sorry for not welcoming you," Yuuki said. Everyone tackled her with a hug.

"Yuuki are you okay," Juri asked.

"I'm perfectly healthy is Akiko okay," Yuuki asked.

"Yuuki she harmed you several times the counsel killed her," Haruka said.

"WHAT," Yuuki fainted again it was all her fault she was why that woman died. She killed her. She doesn't deserve happiness when she stole someone's life. Yuuki woke up hours later everyone was silent,. "Leave," Yuuki said.

"Yuu-," Haruka said.

"Father I need time leave," Yuuki said. Everyone expect Kaname left. "Kaname," She said.

"Yuuki," He replied.

"Please," She said.

"No," He replied.

"Kaname Please," she said.

"No it wasn't your fault this is how it is this was her fault it's against the law," He said.

"But," she said.

"Nothing was you fault," He said kissing her.

"Thank you please don't go," she said.

He climbed into bed next to her. "I'll never leave no matter how much you push me out," He replied.

"Thank you," She said she silently cried on his shoulder falling asleep again whispering, "I love you."

-A MONTH LATER-

It was Yuki's birthday everyone had given her a present everyone expect Kaname. He was taking her some place.

"Kaname where are we going mother will be upset if we don't come home for the party," Yuuki said.

"We're not going to be late this will be your present a place you wanted to see when you were little," Kaname replied. The car stopped Kaname led her to a beautiful place covered in roses. "These roese only bloom once a year and fortunately it was today on your birthday," He said.

"Kaname I love it," She said.

"And I love you," He said. They went to a shop he got her the rose in resin and put it around her neck like a necklace.

"Thank you soo much," She said and they returned home.

-A DAY AFTER THE PARTY-

"Kaname I want to go see the academy and all the vampire's can we please," She asked.

"Here's a thought how about we admison our children there," he asked.

"Your brilliant," She said she confirmed it with the kid's and told the maid what to pack tomorrow they would go straight to the academy she called Zero to tell him he was happy that Yuuki was coming to see him. Well he believed yet she was only coming to see the academy and enroll her children.

"Yuuki are you excited," Kaname asked.

"Of course can I snuggle into you I won't be able to sleep," She said.

"Of course," He said. If getting her excited meant her snuggling into him and giving her pouty face then he would do it more often then tomorrow came.

"Wow this place hasn't changed," Yuuki said.

"Well you're running it now," Zero said.

"Thank you for everything," Yuuki said Zero would be a teacher and she was going to live in Crosses house and run the Academy. "Children are you excited," She asked.

"Anything for you mother," Ai replied Mezuki and Ai were excited while Akihiro and Kurai didn't seem to care.

"I can't wait you'll probably make friend in the night class it was not fun for me being human all that time the vampire's were so confused but it'll be different for you," She said.

"I'm sure it'll be great but what about our modeling and acting creer's," Mizuki asked.

"You'll deal with it like your uncle and my cousin Senri did with his wife and a good friend of mine Rima did," Yuuki said.

"Can we go explore the academy," Mezuki asked excitedly.

"Of course." Yuuki said.

"I wonder who she goes after," Zero chuckled so did Kaname.

"Stop teasing me that's mean you know pick on someone your own size," She said.

"But you're not my size that's no fun," Zero said.

"Kaname," Yuuki said.

"He's right that's no fun," Kaname replied.

"You're both so mean," She said huffing and pouting. It melted their hearts.

"Well I need to start my class," Zero said leaving.

"So then," Kaname said stealing a kiss.

"So then what," She asked.

"Where will I live," He asked.

"I don't know." She said.

"So will I be still invited in you bed will I be welcomed with opened arms," he asked.

"My arm's are always awaiting for you," She replied with that Kaname was in her arm's lying in her lap caressing her cheek while she put her hand through his hair.

"I love you," He sighed, "I've waited for this many years," he said.

"Well wait no more," She replied.

"Hmm," He said before falling asleep.

REVIEW!


	69. Chapter 72

"Kaname wake up," Yuuki shook him. He slowly opened his eye's.

"What's wrong Yuuki," He asked.

"What day is it," She asked.

"December 22 why," He asked.

"Oh no," it was 2 in the morning and she was running around after an injury.

"Yuuki you're hurt go back to sleep," He said.

"I can't I promised him I'm late," Yuuki said.

"Who," He asked.

"That person the dead one who talked to me," She said.

"Yuuki who are you talking about," He asked.

"Remember when you came back I was in that part of the garden there was someone else with me," With that she rushed out the door. She came back 5 minutes later her hair in a bun in a dress. "Hurry get ready," She said.

"I'm going," He said calmly he got ready in 7 minutes and they were out at 3 they reached there at 3:55.

"Here," She said leading him.

"Welcome I guess you kept your promise Yuuki," A strange voice said.

"Yep now it's time you fulfill yours," She said.

"Here you go," it said a book appeared on it's grave.

"Thank you see you in 4 years," She said walking away with the book.

"This is what we came for what is it." He asked.

"It's Uncle Rido's diary now then we will know what power's he had." Yuuki replied.

"What Yuuki if that thing had his diary it could kill us do you even know who it is," He asked.

"Yes I do it's a part of your soul you would never kill me or harm me would you Rido didn't awaken all of you half of you is my brother and half my husband," She said.

"Yuuki." He was speechless she gave him a smile before reading in a few minutes she was done.

"We need to go to Senri's house," She said.

"Why," Kaname asked.

"He stayed with his mom after she passed away right," Yuuki said.

"Yes," Kaname replied.

"In that house is the book of the vampire's if we secure it than we can go back to our old family name the Kuran's will have there power's once that book is with us the problem is that we can't go now," She said.

"Why," he asked.

"It's the month she died remember Senri still loved his mother we'll have to wait." She said.

"Oh I see." Kaname replied.

"It doesn't matter who was awaken who you really are because I love you for you," She said giving him a kiss.

"Yuuki I," He was shocked.

"Come on I'm still tired," She said running ahead of him. He followed soon they were running towards there house hand in hand.

"I want coffee," Kaname said.

"If you drink some you won't be able to fall asleep," She said.

"That's only for humans," He said.

"We're vampire's still partica human that's what the book say's." She said.

"Fine how about milk," He said sighing.

"Shure," She said they slipped into bed Yuuki lost playing with Kaname's lock's.

"Yuuki what do you find so fascinating about my hair," He asked.

"It's soft and fun to play with," She said.

"It's hair," He said.

"Hump," Was all she replied with she massaged his scalp twirling her fingers in his hair. Kaname moaned he of course had been tired. "Kaname your hair's so soft it's not fair," She said.

"Well your's is long and beautiful," He said.

"What if I cut it." She said.

"Now why would you do that it so beautiful I don't want to lose a gem like this," he said.

"I thought I was your gem," She said pouting.

"Nope your the cave you have every gem inside you beautiful and perfect deep and the gem's light you up," He said,

"So my hair is a part of my personality," She said.

"The way you act is sweet like it's smell, your also soft towards other's like it, and you have a long list of people you love like it's long," He said.

"True," She said.

"Why in the world would you cut it," he asked.

"It's hard to wash take too much care," She said.

"If you want I could wash it for you," He offered.

"Kaname no bath's together I already said." She said.

"Hmm why not," He asked. She had a deep blush on her face red as a tomato.

"Because I don't want to," She said.

"Well why not," He countered.

"It's embarrassing," She said.

"Why would it be embarrassing," He asked. "I am you husband where is it I haven't seen." he asked.

"NO," She said. Her face was so red he was surprised she hadn't fainted.

He chuckled. " I was kidding." He said.

"What that was mean." She replied.

"I'm sorry," He said pulling her closer she snuggled into him falling into a peaceful sleep.

REVIEW!


	70. Chapter 73

"Kaname how much do you love me," Yuuki thought she had woken up a couple of minutes ago. She had a nightmare. Kaname was still asleep. Yuuki got out of bed she went to the roof. She remembered the nightmare each part came back to her hunting her head. She silently cried.

"Yuuki," she heard behind her strong arms wrapped around.

"Kaname," she replied. Kaname borrowed his face into her neck.

"Darling why aren't you asleep," he asked.

"I- had a nightmare," she said not wanting to look at him.

"What was it that scared you sweetheart," He asked.

"How much do you love me," she asked.

"I see so you're asking the questions now I love you as much as human's love their lives no matter what they don't want to die it's always no not yet. But I love you beyond my life," he said.

"What if I didn't feel the same." she said.

"Then I'll lose my purpose I will have nothing and will die," he said.

"What if I died," she asked.

"I won't let that happen and if it did I would kill myself," he said.

"Why do you love me so much," she asked.

"Because you're my life my purpose you stole my heart before I was even alive when you were born my heart fluttered," he said. She didn't talk. " I will always feel the same," he said. She wiped her tears looking at him he kissed her gently, "Never forget that," he said.

"Thank you," she said.

"I should thank you, for returning my feelings," he replied.

"No it's all because I feel the same," she said.

"That mean's a lot to me," he said.

"I hope it does," she said he carried her bridal style back to the bed.

"You know you're all what matters right," he says.

"Thank you," she replies.

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER I WAS REALLY BUISSE AND WROTE MY OTHER SERIES FIRST SO IT'S LONGER AND YA REVIEW!


	71. Chapter 74

"Yuuki love wake up," Kaname whispered it was morning but Yuuki just didn't want to get up.

"I don't want to Kaname," she said.

"Please," he said.

"No," she replied.

"But," he wanted to say something but she beat him too it.

"Kaname please ask mother and father to take over today please I want to sleep," she said.

"As you wish your majesty," Kaname sighed.

"Hehehe, Now be off," she said, "But come back," she whispered dozing off.

"That's new," Kaname thought he called Haruka and Juri who happily took his duties they like to work and hadn't in awhile. Kaname went back to the room and to bed.

"Kaname," Yuuki mumbled in her sleep.

"Hmm, This is new," he said.

"Love," she mumbled.

"Yes," he answered.

"I- love- you," Yuuki said.

"I love you too," he said kissing her gently and falling sleeping.

"Kaname," Yuuki said hours later.

"What is it Yuuki," he asked.

"What time is it," she asked.

"It's two p.m.," he answered.

"Thank you for staying." she said.

"It was my pleasure," he had woken up hours ago and decided to read something watching Yuuki from the corner of his eye's.

"Kaname if you say that I'm going to make you stay longer," Yuuki said.

"I would do it." he said.

"Great," she said climbing on top of him.

"How is this comfortable for you," he was so confused she didn't like the soft matters but liked sleeping on him.

"You comfort me," she said.

"How," he wondered.

SORRY I'M REALLY SICK, REVIEW I MIGHT MISS SOME UPDATES!


	72. Chapter 75

It had been a few days since the last time Yuuki had a nightmare her rest that day had fixed her. We begin here when Kaname is sitting in his office documents on his table and our beautiful gentle and sweet princess is finished with her duties and twisting her sweetheart. Sometime's I think what I write is to sappy, Ja ne!

Begin!

"Kaname," Yuuki said bouncing into his office.

"Yuuki aren't you happy today," he answered.

"I am leaving for the academy today and will be announced as headmistress," she said.

"Leaving me this early," he frowned.

"Aren't you sick of me yet," she asked.

"I would never get sick of my Yuuki," He answered.

"Well to bad I can't wait," she said walking behind him hugging him burying her face in his neck.

"You are a very interesting girl are you not going to miss me," he asked.

"You'll be there in a month," she said.

"Well I will miss you," he said.

"Thank you," she said.

"So then when are you leaving," he asked.

"Now," she answered.

He frowned, "You could have told me I would have spent the whole day with you," he said.

"I know that why I didn't I have a goodbye for now gift for you," she said.

"What is it," he looked at her she was blushing fiercely. She gave him a gentle, soft, long kiss.

"D-Do you like it," she asked.

"I love it," he smiled. She came around giving him a quick hug.

"See you later Kaname," she said.

"I will come as fast as I can," he said.

"Don't overwork yourself," she said.

"I won't see you love," he said they exchanged a last hug and she walked out. "I wish you could have stayed longer," he mumbled after she left sighing and going back to work.

-AFTER A LONG BORING CAR RIDE-

"Yuuki," Zero said giving her a hug as she got out of the car.

"I've missed you Zero," she was in front of the academy she sighed no 'Yuuki' or 'call me father' she missed Keain.

"I see your feeling's easily Yuuki no matter how hard you hide them from me I miss him too but we can't at least you'll live in his mansion," he said.

"Yes we always have the memories by the way why aren't you teaching," she asked.

"I can't miss your arrival," he said.

"I see come let's hurry," she said. They walked in the head master's office then she went to the mansion wearing a bouffant style dark purple dress that went to her knees. It had a strap going across her waist and a little bow on the side. It had white roses and vines on the chest area it was strapless. The vines and roses decorated the top just perfectly and the bottom was just open and airy and floated along your movement's. It showed her curves perfectly. She had black heels on and the necklace with the rose in resin that Kaname had given her she was going to keep it on as long as Kaname wasn't with her. She had purple agates earrings. And a black bracelet.

This is the headmistress and adopted daughter of the headmaster that sadly passed away please welcome Yuuki Kuran," Zero said she was being introduced at the assembly the night class and day class were sitting together. Yuuki walked in looking flawless everyone watching her. They beautiful leg's caught the boy's eye's and her curves her heavenly beauty was washed.

"Good evening everyone I hope you will welcome me in the academy I hope Zero didn't bore you all my name is Yuuki Kuran as you may already know I hope to be a great headmaster well I don't want to bore you so that's all," she said smiling everyone clapped.

"Well then you are all excused don't be late for tomorrow's callese," Zero said the children walked out.

"Well that was fun," Yuuki said.

"You did great," Zero said.

"Well goodnight Zero," she said.

"Wait Yuuki who are the disciplinary committee member's going to be," he asked.

"If you don't mind I still wanted to do it with you like we used to," she said.

"Great we'll begin tomorrow," he said.

They walked their separate paths Yuuki walking around the academy and Zero going home and sleeping. Yuuki walked happily she was going to her office to start the paperwork and etc. She opened her office door and there were four figures in her office waiting.

"Hello dearies how are you," Yuuki asked.

"Mother!" Mezuki said jumping into her arm's Ai, Akihiro, Kurai joined her.

"I missed you too," Yuuki said.

"Where's father," Akihiro asked.

"He's going to come in one month," Yuuki said.

"Well then he's going to miss out mother please make something to eat please I miss your cooking," Mezuki asked.

"I would love to why don't we go to my house," Yuuki asked they noded they walked to Yuuki's limo and soon they were at Crosses mansion.

RVIEW!


	73. Chapter 76

Yuuki had prepared a great dinner everyone sat at the table when Zero came in.

"Oh did I wake you Zero." Yuuki asked. Mezuki ran to Zero taking him with a hug.

"Uncle!" she said giggling.

"It's nice to see you to Mezuki, Ai, Akihiro, Kurai. Yuuki did you made this," he looked shocked. Well she had a apron on so.

"Why are you so shock I am the best cook," she said.

"Not the last time you cooked here," he said sitting down she but some tomato soup in front of him he took a sip and looked like he saw star;s.

"I told you," she said.

The rest of the dinner everyone talked and laughed and soon the children went back to their dorm's and Zero went to his room to rest Yuuki sat in her room her phone buzzed.

"Hello," she answered.

"I've wanted to hear your voice hello there Yuuki how was your assembly," Kaname asked.

"Kaname it as great I missed you too," she said.

"How are the children," he asked.

"They are better than I expected they wanted me to cook for them everything is great here I miss father though," Yuuki said.

"He would be crying hugging you right now so happy you called him that," Kaname said.

"He would I miss him so how's your day been," she asked.

"Sad like I said I miss you it feel's like my life is being sucked out of me," he answered.

"That's so sweet," she said.

"Like you," he said.

"Kaname what's wrong," she asked.

"I miss you," he answered.

-A MONTH LATER-

Kaname arrives at the academy he walk's to Yuuki's office she's reading some reports about student's.

"Yuuki," he say's. Yuuki's heart stop she rushes into his arms in a second he is surprised but reagan's from shock fast and returns her affection.

"I missed you," she says.

"I missed you too," he planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Come on let's take a walk we have a lot to catch up on," she said grabbing his hand he smiled and noded. She lead him around school they talked about what they did. Kaname and Yuuki had separate secunda's.

"Ah my schedule is well I get up and get ready, I eat and go straight to work I don't take any break's trying to finish and go home and then go to the mansion and eat then take a nice bath and sleep," he said.

"Why did you say the mansion on home," she asked.

"Because my home is with you in your arms," he replied she blushed making him chuckl. "So what's your schedule," he asked.

"I get up I get ready make breakfast me and Zero eat together and talk about the academy then I go to the office and he goes to his class. I look thorough the report's teacher's give and then I take a walk making sure no vampire is out I check on the night classes dorm's and Saki gives me there report's I go through that and check making sure the student's are not sick and then I talk with the student's and they tell me what I can improve in the academy. I then have lunch finally and then I take and walk and I'm having some connection going on and expanding the academy then I'm thereof a few hours I return to find class report's witch I check and then the kid's come before class and then I also teach a class to the vampire's and then I go on duty did I forget to mention I am still a disciplinary committee member and it's easy because I am also the headmistress now," she says.

"Wow you have a pretty long day what time do you sleep." he asks.

"At 8 I've hired guards to make sure no student's escap there dorm's and there is a dorm lockdown," she say's.

"Oh so you have a good system running," he says.

"Yep it's fun," she says.

"Yuuki where are we going," he asks.

"A secret part in the academy," she replies they go through a gate and then there's a beautiful setting tree's everywhere and a big pond. "Isn't it pretty," she smiles.

"Yes but nothing compared to you," he repiles giving her a soft gentle kiss.

"I really missed you Kaname," she said she grabbed his hand, "Can you sit right over there," she asks. She pointed under a tree on a small hill near the pond he did as told. She giggled and sat in his lap look at the pond her hand on his chest her legs on his he put his arm's around her. "I love you Kaname," she sighs.

"I love you to Yuuki," he replies.

REVIEW!


	74. Chapter 77

"Kaname let's head back I'm late," Yuuki said.

"You're never punctual you got that habit form Cross," Kaname chuckled.

"Kaname can I bring him back?" she asked.

"Yuuki, He was human there sole's pass quickly after we die people can only bring us back because we don't go to different bodies. When humans die they are born again in different bodies there sloe will forever live," Kaname explained.

"Kaname does this mean I can bring you back as many times as I want without being selfish," she asked.

"Yuuki it's hard to believe you can be selfish." he said.

"I have my needs I need you and blood and cloth's, also shoes and other neseirty's it's an instictent to survive," she said.

"You need me to survive," he asked.

"Every one want's love, Everyone want's to give and take love it's slight but I want all of the love you give, You give so much to yet I take all of it and strive for more," she said he was shocked.

"Yuuki I will keep on giving because you're the one my heart wants," he replies.

"Thank you Kaname now let's go," she hurries up.

"Yuuki it's hard to believe that your not acting childish any more that expansion you gave coming from you it's shocking you would say that," he said.

"Kaname are you saying i'm not smart," her voice was whiny and raised.

"No not at all now let's get going." he replied taking her hand and walking.

"Kaname how would you explain love," she asked.

"It's easy it is a feeling and some of us can give it and show it than others." he said.

"Oh and Kaname I ask for a favor," she said.

"What is it," he asked.

"I want to get Takuma back he still died and I well want him to be back alive he was so kind and I want their bloodline to continue," she said.

"But it takes so much blood," he said.

"That's the problem I need not pureblood but I need level R blood and a drop of pure blood but I don't know who," she said.

"Yuuki we can do that later first we need to go to Senri's house and talk with them, about the Kuran secret," he said.

"Oops I forgot about that," she said.

"I should have expected," Kaname sighed.

REVIEW!


	75. Chapter 78

"Yuuki are you ready," Kaname asked.

"Almost," she said then they walked to the gate of Senpai's house. He opened the door.

"Kaname, Yuuki," he exclaimed.

"Hello Senri we have something we need to discuss with you may we," Yuuki asked.

"Please come in," he said a little child ran up to them she had Senri's hair than an older boy with orange hair walked to them.

"Are these your children," Yuuki asked.

"Yes Yuuki-sama actually I was coming to see you I have something belonging to you," he said he pulled out a book it was written Kuran secret on top.

"Oh that's what we came for," she jumped.

"It won't open," Senri said.

"Plese give it to me," she said he did she opened it without ease. "It's the Quran secret thank you," she said.

"I only had what belonged to you," he said then the door opened Rima walked in.

"RIMA!" Yuuki exclaimed.

"Yuuki umm." she was shocked.

"Oh this is my wife," Senri said.

"I knew it," Yuuki said. "Ment to be," she said.

"Thank you," Rima blushed.

"Well we better get going thank you Senri," Yuuki said.

"Why don't you stay," Rima asked.

"Actually we have business to do we only came here for this but Rima how about I call you me and Ruka wanted to have a day off," Yuuki smiled Rima gave her a card. Yuuki and Kaname walked to the car. Yuuki read the book. It explained that on a Kuran princesses 70th birthday they would unlock a secret power that'll be then in their children and the Kuran's would reach their peak.

"Well we have years till this happens and I can't wait to spend them with you," Kaname said.

"I can't either it's because our parents died that we didn't have it right," she asked.

"That and they had us very late a lot of century's this is like a one day thing," Kaname said.

"Oh right," she said.

"Till we wait we have each other until then and forever," he said kissing her softly.

"I love you Kaname," she said.

"I love you too Yuuki," he replied.

REVIEW!


	76. plese read this

SORRY I HAVE SOME TEST'S COMING UP THERE WON'T BE ANY CHAPTER'S PROBABLY FOR TWO DAYS THERE WILL BE BUT THE CHANCE IS LOW AFTER THREE TO FOUR DAYS ARE OVER THEN I WILL START THE EXAM'S ARE REALLY HARD!


	77. Chapter 79

We skip a year Ruka, Rima, Senri, Kain had given their blood to make it and Takuma was back alive. Yuuki decided to give the academy to Zero and spend the time she has with Kaname. Juri and Haruka took over their duties they wanted a vacation to themselves.

"Kaname," Yuuki called walking into their room.

"Here," he said she walked into the deration of his voice and laughed the great Kaname Kuran was holding a teddy bear she laughed. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"The great Kaname Kuran is holding a teddy bear," she said between fits of laughter.

"It fell on me when I walked into the room and I am trying to find a way to put it somewhere actually you know what's funny," he said she took the bear placing it on their bed he came behind her holding her from the waist his breath tickling her neck.

"What," she asked.

"They was if you want a girl to like you make her laugh but everytime you laugh I'm the one falling in love," he said sighing. She smiled, "You know your smile is the prettiest thing in the world," he said.

"You know it only exist when I'm around you for you," she says.

"That still means a lot after all these years," he replies.

"I'm the luckiest person in the world to have someone like you," she says.

"That's not true," he mumbles she giggles.

"Tired," she asks.

"Never of you," he whispers.

"Why don't we go to sleep," she asks.

"My don't we continue talking," he asks.

"Aren't you tired," she asks.

"Talking to you fulfills every need I have," he says.

"Kaname you've not taken any blood for a while do you not like it," she asks.

"It's not that you've looked like you didn't want to give any," he asks.

"I'll always give many thing's for you this is one," she said exposing her neck. He took a little nibble. "It's not healthy to do that," she said.

"It's also not healthy to give blood when you have very little," he responded.

"You always win," she whispered.

"That's not true," he responded she sighed leaning her head back to his chest.

"I'm home," she said.

"You've been home," he said.

"Your arm's are more of a home than any house I've been in," she whispered sighing snuggling her face into his chest.

REVIEW!


	78. Chapter 80

"Kaname if I told you I hate people would you believe me," she asked.

"No not at all," he said.

"How do you know for sure," she asked.

"You're still looking for Yori," he said.

"You know huh," she smiled.

"So if I told you I hated Yori would you believe me," he asked.

"Yes I would," she replied.

"And how are you so positive my love," he asked.

"Well you hate it that I spent so much time wasting o=with humans and you hate almost everyone I give my attention to isted you you," she replied.

"Well I want to say that's not true but it is," he replied.

"And I do it on purpose," she said.

"You do." his eye's widened.

"Just kidding," she replied.

"Why don't we sleep we have almost an eternity together," he asked.

"Because that's not nearly enough for me, every second brings it closer to knowing it might end," she replied. She was rewarded with a sweet innocent kiss.

"Yuuki you do that on purpose," he asked.

"Sometimes you know it doesn't matter what type of face you put on I can read you inside out," she said.

"And how," he asked.

"Your eye's tell me everything," she explained.

"Am I that easy to read," he asked.

"No not to other people but to me you're like a open book," she asked.

"And what is the book," he asked.

"A fairytale you're the prince I'm the princess," she said.

"Nope I've climbed your hair serhed you beyond the oceans, and slipped in the glass slipper many time's and now you're my queen," he said.

"At least I didn't kiss a frog," she replied giggling and earning one more kiss until they both fell asleep.

REVIEW!


	79. Chapter 81

Yuuki went on a walk in the morning. She sighed it was peaceful very peaceful until when she reached on top of the mountain about 20 level E's attacked her it began like this.

"Ah how peaceful well finally up the mountain now I need to hurry down," Yuuki said suddenly she heard a rustling around her surrounding her.

"Where do you think your going princess," A level E asked.

"What do you want," she asked.

"You have our master's book if you hand it over we'll let you go," he said.

"And why would I do that, Why do you want that anyways," she asked.

"It'll bring him back why else do we want," he asked.

"Wha-," before she could continue they attacked her. She washed them away at once most of them turned to dust hitting sharp edges of tree's and other objects. Before they got up she pulled another attack and they all ran away. She ran home. Strait to Kaname's office she almost fell but he caught her she was panting hard.

"K-Ka-Kana-Kaname," she panted.

"Yuuki sweetheart breath what's wrong," he asked. There was a cut on her cheek from running down the hill.

"I- E's attack Rido book," she panted.

"Yuuki please calm down," he gave her some water and licked away the wound.

"I was on the hill when E's attacked me they know we have the book and want it back," she said finally.

"What are you alright there after the book you say," he said confused.

"What are we going to do," she asked.

"First thing I'll call Juri and Haruka then we'll discuss it," he said she noded. He called them they were going to be there in 3 day's. It was evening and Yuuki decided to still go on a walk Kaname insisted her not going or taking him or someone along but she said no she could protect herself. She was walking again when the same man appeared.

"This can't be you all died," she said looking at the same people that were dead.

"Now now that's not sweet young princess we aren't the same but soon our brother's will come and we will get our master," he roared. Yuuki again battled them but was again hurt she went home Kaname healed her and forbade her forming going out until the situation was fixed what was she going to do she hated living inside she liked the outside and exploring. She listened.

OKAY WE NEEDED SOME ACTION I'LL EXPLAIN MORE ABOUT THEM LATER! REVIEW!


	80. Chapter 82

Yuuki woke up in the middle of the night she heard someone calling her. It was her mother's voice. She got out and followed the noise. She was lead outside then ambushed by level E's too much for her to handle, She tried to run but tripped hurting her ankle she knew what to do she bit her wrist. The smell of her blood lingered on. Kaname rushed to her side.

"Kaname they ambushed me by calling me in a voice like mom," she said. Kaname covered her eye's and blasted them with air all of them turned to dust.

"Yuuki you should have woken me up," he said at last.

"I'm sorry Kaname," she said he gave her a light kiss.

"What if I lost you," he said.

"You should answer that question," she said.

"There is no one I would be able to find like you one of a kind," he sighed.

"Made for you," she smiled.

"Yuuki let's go inside." he said.

"I can't I hurt my ankle," she said.

He picked her up bridal style, "Let's take a look," he said.

"Thank you," he examined it gently.

"You've only sprained it. It's not that bad here take some blood and you'll be fine," he said.

"Thank you," she nibbled on his wrist. She was fine soon but sleepy. She got up but fell. "I'm sleepy," she said.

Kaname chuckled. "Well let's go inside then," he said.

"Let's." she whispered back.

They went inside. She fell back asleep. This time she had a nightmare.

"Kaname," she turned Kaname woke up she was having a nightmare. "Kaname no," she tossed. "No please," she clutched his shirt. "Please I beg you," she again turned. Kaname didn't know what happened but he hugged her she calmed down. "Why," was the last thing she said.

REVIEW!


	81. Chapter 83

Kaname was confused every night in the middle of the night Yuuki his beloved would toss and turn saying 'Kaname no, 'Kaname please, and 'Why' what was happening. He was sitting in his office when Yuuki walked in.

"Kaname," she said.

"Yes Yuuki," he answered.

"How much do you love me," she asked.

"To the end of the world's that exist and back and forth continuously," he replied.

"Why," she asked.

"Yuuki why wouldn't I love you you're everything I've wanted ever," he said.

"Will you leave me," she asked.

"Never," he replied.

"Than tell me your past," she asked.

"Yuuki the sole of that person has returned but I am not him, wait you're scared I have loved another aren't you," he asked.

"You have," she said.

"Yuuki that person was totally different I am yours forever," he said.

"I see," she said.

"Yuuki, please don't ever never ever question my love for you, I would die if I hurt you," he said.

"Th-Thank you," he rushed to his arm's crying on his shoulder. He hugged her back kissing her head.

"I love you Yuuki remember that always why don't we take a walk," he asked she noeded. They took a walk when they think nothing is going to go wrong. A group of level E's rushed at them. "Go away," Kaname said air rushing at them killing most of them this time they actually got a blow off Yuuki.

REVIEW!


	82. Chapter 84

Kaname grew angry no one touched his Yuuki his eyes turned red and he blew them all away. Yuuki had a cut on her hand it stung Kaname took her hand he licked the wound healing it.

"Yuuki take my blood," he said undoing 2 botton's revealing his neck she nodded happily take some drops of blood.

"Kaname I'm sorry," Yuuki said Kaname's eyes were filled with rage anger hatred and most importantly guilt for letting Yuuki get hurt he was the one who took her out.

"Yuuki I-," Before her could finish.

"I can see it behind your mask you don't have to feel guilty Kaname you still saved me you saved me from boredom to be stuck in here you saved me from nightmare's you saved me from them," she said.

"Yuuki still," he was again shut up.

"No you shouldn't be sorry thank's to you I am finally happy level E's can't hurt a pure blood that bad," she said.

"Yuuki thank you," he smiled.

"No Kaname thank you," she smiled giving him a light kiss.

"Yuuki you should rest," he said. She nodded. Yuuki fell asleep instantly let's see what she dreams of.

 _INSERT YUUKI'S DREAM HERE_

" _Yuuki," a sweet melodious voice ran into the air._

" _Shizuka," Yuuki acknowledged._

" _I have to admit I'm happy you avenged me and killed Rido," she said._

" _No no he was after me aunt Shizuka why are you in my dream's after all these year's." she asked._

" _I'm here to award you," she said._

" _How," she asked a gush of wind came._

" _Yuuki in your next dream I'll COME BACK WAIT FOR ME AND DON'T FORGET I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING I WILL USE ALL MY POWER TO STAY IN THE NEXT DREAM LONGER AND TELL YOU WHAT I'LL GIVE WAIT FOR M-," She was sucked into a whirl pool._

 _DREAM END'S_

Yuuki woke up gasping for air sweat ran down her forehead. Her lungs gasped for air she was panting.

"Yuuki what's wrong," A calm sweet voice said hugging her he calmed down and laid back into the strong chest.

"Nothing I had a nightmare I don't wanna sleep," she said she had red on her cheek Kaname felt her forehead she had a fever.

"Yuuki you need medicine," Kaname rushed out of bed to get some that his parents gave him if Yuuki ever got sick or if he got sick. He rushed back, "Yuuki take your medicine." he demanded.

"NO I WANT CAKE!" She yelled oh boy this brought back memories Kaname sighed this would be a long night.

REVIEW!


	83. Chapter 85

DEVIL: Hello there It's a pleasure to talk to you.

YOU: SHUT UP AND LET ME READ.

DEVIL:This won't take long Okay I know vampire's don't get sick so I'm just going to say that since Yuuki was once a human it still was in her blood well some part and she well stayed part human she is still a full pure blood but she will get fever's and scar's. I made it that way and if you disagree tell me in the Review box or if you want something to change thank you for your time.

BEGIN:

Kaname sat there. He tried to give Yuuki cake what she wanted right. Wrong she wouldn't eat it. WHy you ask let's ask the mistress herself.

"Yuuki why won't you eat it you said you wanted cake stop yelling you'll worsen your fever," Kaname sighed in defeat.

"I want mommy's special cake made for me now," she sat there pouting.

"Yuuki mother's not here please take your medicine," he pleaded the irony the great Kaname Kuran begging his wife to take medicine on his keen's.

"NO!" she yelled.

"Yuuki your fever's get worse please stop yelling," he said.

" .me," she said.

"Yuuki," he again sighed what is he going to do.

"Kaname I want cake," she said again.

"Yuuki if you drink your medicine then I'll get you cake," he said.

"No medicine is bitter and yucky," she said crossing her arms on her chest and pouting.

"Yuuki this one isn't," he said hoping she would believe him.

"NO," she said again. Then Kaname knew what to do. He took the medicine and put it in his mouth and kissed Yuuki she gasped and the medicine went to her mouth Kaname smirked.

"Now now good girl time for a nap," he said using his powers it knocked her unconscious he sighed, "Finally," he said.

Now what can Yuuki be dreaming off? Let's see.

 _DREAM:_

 _Yuuki walked a strange path. She stopped there was a beautiful woman with pure pearl white hair a tear dropped down her cheek. Then a man with Brown hair and one eye blue the other red._

" _WHAT DO YOU WANT!" screeched the woman._

" _Now now is that any way to treat your fiance," he said._

" _I WILL NEVER MARRY YOU!" she yelled._

" _Why is that sweetheart," he grabbed her white lock of hair. She yanked back._

" _I HATE YOU!" she said many hunter's walked to her they knocked her unconscious and trapped her in a room. She sat their crying every second of the day soon her tears dried up they wouldn't let her out. Every so often a sacrifice came. She drank the blood and sucked them dry until one day. A man came he was beautiful unlike the rest of her subject's he wasn't scared it intrigued her._

" _Aren't you going to kill me," he asked._

" _Why would I do that," she asked._

" _That is what you did to the rest of them," he uncovered his neck her hungry eye's saw his veins she drank some blood then gave him some._

" _You're mine," she said he nodded. They talked she laughed in forever. One day he didn't come a few day's later they informed her he had died from vampire hunter's that broke her. Her one love was gone. That night she stayed awake without the guard's knowing and heard the real reason he was killed was her fiance Rido she snuck out and went through the fields she found out the family that killed her beloved and went to kill. She found a broken boy like her Ichiru. She took him under her wing. She fell in love but knew it was not ending pretty._

 _Yuuki felt tears going down her eye's._

" _Yuuki don't cry," the same voice said she turned around there stood Shizuka. Yuuki gave her a hug._

 __" _I'm so sorry Shizuka-san," she cried._

" _Call me autie Yuuki don't cry," she kissed her forehead._

" _Why," Yuuki asked._

" _Humans and vampires are not meant to be now Yuuki next time we meet we will have more time I'll see you later I love you," Shizuka kissed her forehead again and wiped her tears way and then turned to petal's White one's._

 _END OF DREAM_

Yuuki woke up crying gasping for air.

SORRY I'M SICK PAPERWORK AND STAYING UP LATE WITHOUT A BLANKET AND NOT SLEEPING IS NOT GOOD I GUESS REVIEW! ALSO THIS IS MY VERSION OF WHAT HAPPENED TO SHIZUKA NOT REALLY LIKE THE ANIME!


	84. Chapter 86

Kaname sat next to Yuuki who woke again from a nightmare.

"Yuuki what's wrong." he asked. She looked at him confused.

"N-nothing," she shuttered.

"Yuuki why are you crying if nothing's wrong," he questioned.

"I had a nightmare," she replied.

"What was it about," he asked.

"Nothing important," she said.

"Yuuki if your crying it is important," he urged.

"No it's nothing now where's my cake," she wiped her tears and batted her eyelashes.

Umm," he had no response.

"I WANT CAKE," she yelled he put his hand on her head.

"Now look what you've done your fever has gotten worse," he sighed.

"No cake," she pouted.

"No no there is no cake," he looked at her she was so cute you would've wanted to gobel her up.

"Kaname I'm bored let's play a game," she said.

"Yuuki you're sick we shouldn-," he couldn't continue.

"Catch me," she running off.

"Yuuki wait," he didn't want her to get hurt so he ran after her as fast as he could. When he found her she was next to him. "Yuuki what," he was so confused why would she return after saying 'catch me' but then he found out easily. She started to fall he caught her with ease. "Now look what you've done," he sighed.

While he put her in bed Yuuki continued her dream's.

 _DREAM BEGINNING:_

" _Yuuki," Shizuka's voice echoed._

" _Auntie," Yuuki remembered her wanting to be called that but the room was all dark until she appeared._

 __" _Sweetheart do you want me to stop coming in your dream's," she asked._

" _No please don't," Yuuki said hugging her she had developed a liking to Shizuka oddly._

" _Yuuki now it's time for me to give you the power that I've wanted to," she said._

" _Can you first explain it," Yuuki asked._

" _No I have to give it to you fast it'll help you with the level E's I'll explain it later," she hurried._

" _Are there and catches, anything I need to know will it do something to me," Yuuki asked._

" _No dear now here," Shizuka let her go. The light that surrounded Shizuka grew brighter and then went to Yuuki. It was powerful Yuuki could feel immense power in her. "I'll see you in your next dream," Shizuka kissed Yuuki's head._

" _Goodbye," were the last word they uttered in unison before she vanished Yuuki sat in the black room alone for what seemed seconds._

 _END OF DREAM_

until she woke up she looked apparently it had been 4 hours since she was sleeping. She looked to her side one of the lock's of her hair were in Kaname's hands as he was sleeping next to her. She snuggled closer into him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Kaname," she said going back to sleep not noticing that Kaname was awake the whole time he smield wrapping his arm around her small waist pulling her closer and falling into a blissful sleep.


	85. Chapter 87

_DREAM_

" _Yuuki this what I have you was some of Rido's and my blood and flesh now you can make sure that those level E's can't hurt you don't I will help you any time you call me before you sleep and I'll try meet you later on now you should wake up it's been 5 hours and Kaname's getting worried with all the check up's he's giving you," Shizuka says._

" _You can see things when I'm sleeping," Yuuki ask's._

 __" _Yes i'm am kind of like a ghost wandering around with you my sole fallows you sweetheart Kaname's coming wake up," Shizuka say's._

 __" _Thank you," are the last word's Yuuki say's before waking up._

 _END OF DREAM_

Yuuki open's her eye's she see's Kaname open the door she jump's up and goes to hug him, "Kaname," Yuuki say's jumping off the bed and into his arms like a little girl. She giggles when Kaname catches her and swirl her around.

"Good morning Yuuki," he says putting her on the bed in a sitting position.

"Kaname can we go to the forest today I promise to be careful please, please," Yuuki say's.

"Yuuki the level E's can hurt you again," he frowns.

"No not anymore trust me Kaname don't you trust me," she says.

"Of course I do," he says.

"Can we go then can we please," she say's like child.

"Yes we can then, Yuuki how about tonight at 10," he say's.

"Yay," she say's jumping into his arms again and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Kaname," Yuuki say's going to the bathroom.

"I love you too," he smiles at her childish antics.

-HOUR'S LATER-

(Devil- by now you know I hate to wait and writing them doing chores is boring so let's get to the part where she tames the E's and I know you can't really do that but that's the fun of fanfic's)

Yuuki walked to the garden where Kaname and her were supposed to meet but instead of Kaname being there there was a strange type of note well it was a card decorated beautifully she opened it and saw her precious Kaname's beautiful writing.

 _Dear Yuuki_

 _Remember where I proposed to you making the best decision of my life. PLease meet me there it is beautiful like you and will be happier to see you I have a surprise for you I love you. Also there is a dress I picked out and everything waiting for you in our room please change into that._

 _Your's truly_

 _Kaname_

Yuuki smiled time to go to her room oh how she loved Kaname.

REVIEW!


	86. Chapter 88

YUuki walked into her room on the bed there was a beautiful knee length red dress with black it had two thin straps and a big lace design going down from the end of the strap to the middle. On the bottom it got poofy with a red and black lace design and black roses it was beautiful. Next to that she had red rose earrings and a black rose necklace. Then she had red flat's because Kaname knew how much she despised heel's. She got ready and went to the one place she remembered the most the cherry blossom garden. She went and it was decorated the same way wonderfully. She gasped as someone hugged her from behind.

"Kaname it's amazing," she says looking at the effort it must have taken him.

"Mhh so are you now come I thought you wanted to have some fun," he said.

"Too where," she said.

"Well first we'll have dinner ten we can go for a walk like we did before," he replies.

She smiles dinner is of course great everything Kaname does is always set up perfectly. Then they decided to go on a walk. They walk calmly through the perfect cherry blossom garden. Yuuki sighed she hangs on to Kaname's arm well it had gotten late and she was sleepy because of her duties.

"Kaname let's go sit down," she say's. He nodded they go to a little pond and sit under a tree leaning back Kaname sit's up and this time Yuuki's head in in his lap and her body goes over his her leg's shorter than his. She sighs it is so calm here. She looks up at Kaname who's looking into her eye's. "Kaname." She calls.

"Mhh," he answer's.

"What are you looking at," she asks curious.

"You," he says calmly.

"Why," she asks.

"Why can I not look at my own wife," he asks.

"You can but why would you want to waste your time on it." she asks.

"Well I would waste my whole life to see you by my side I see my world as I look into your eye's." he says.

She smiles. "Where do you get these cheesy lines," she says.

"Chesay are they now," he says.

"Very come on it's late we should sleep." she say's he chuckles.

"A vampire not liking the night that's new," he says.

"We also need sleep how will we regen energy and I was human once," she says.

"Ah that feels like a decade ago," he says.

"What was it like without me," she asks.

"A living hell," he replied.

"But hell isn't that what a vampire would like I always thought they would," she says.

"Hm," he says.

"Come on let's go home." she say's climbing off him they walk back to a car that waited for them Kaname knew that Yuuki would get sleepy she had been working more than she should so she deserved the break.

REVIEW!


	87. Chapter 89

Kaname and Yuuki walk to their bedroom tired of course. They change and walk to the need of course Kaname is their befor Yuuki. He always took small bath's but Yuuki liked to take her sweet time.

"Kaname I don't feel very good," she said.

"Yuuki why have you been getting sick so often," he frowned.

"Maybe it's because I don't spend much time with you anymore," she say's it's true their duties keep them apart a lot.

He chuckles, "SO my wittel Yuuki misses me that much," he says in a baby voice.

"It's not funny," she says pouting.

"It's not it's adorable," he say's.

"Kaname why don't we take a day off," she say's.

"I'm sorry Yuuki we can't do that mother and father aren't coming over anymore because you're fine but they are deciding to expand the Kuran's companies. (Okay they needed some business and I like them running big companies) She pouted again.

"But that's no fun." she says.

"No it's not but it's important," he says.

"Am I not," she asks.

"No you are also important but we must carry out our duties," he says.

"Kaname why can't mother and father do that," she asks.

"Well they can't do everything," he says after that she falls asleep.

The next morning she feels worse yet still goes to do her duties.

"What's happening to me," she mumbles looking at the document in front of her. She sighs. She finishes the paperwork and walk to the stair's she faint's on top of them luckily something chases her before she fall's. Not noticing who it is at all she just rest's into the figure. The next thing that happens is her walking up in her room. "What happened oh ya I needed to get the document," she mumbled yanking up but falling back down. "Ow," she say's.

"Yuuki you shouldn't be getting up that fast you're very sick," she hear's Kaname say.

"Where," she mumbles.

"Ah on your right side." he say's she look's over he's shirtless sitting up.

"What happened Kaname," she asks.

"You fainted on top of the stairs luckily I was behind you," he says.

"Oh why were you behind me," she asks.

"Why wouldn't I be behind the person mumbling 'document's' ," he say's the last part in a zombie voice.

"I was," she said.

"Yes it was very weird I was worried sick you've been out cold for 2 hour's," he says.

"Well I am a vampire," she say's.

"Yuuki it's not funny I'm worried about you love," he say's you can see the concern on his face.

"Kaname if you keep frowning you'll get wrinkles," she shies.

"Well how can I smile with my dear Yuuki in this state," he say's.

"Kaname you worry too much I'll be fine," she replies.

"I guess you're right," he says.

"Of course I am now how about we go out for cake," she says.

"What is it with you wanting cake when you're sick," he says.

"I don't know but I want some." she says.

"Well then I'll go get some I saw this coming so I had some of mother's cake made for us just in case you got sick again and if you want it after your old sickness," he say's.

"YAY your the best Kaname," she smiles like a child hugging him breathing in his shooting aroma.

REVIEW THAT LAST PART SOUNDED A BIT CREEPY BUT WHEN AREN'T I CREPPY.


	88. Chapter 90

Kaname brought in the cake Yuuki tried to get up but he didn't allow it. He said he would feed her but knowing our cute little Yuuki she was blushing the whole time. She took small bites it reminded her of her childhood. She remembered when she was a child and Kaname had tried to give her medicine but she insisted on eating a cake first. She shiged.

"Kaname I'm cold," she said.

"But you have so many blankets on top of you and your burning up," he frowned.

"Maybe I need body heat," she said. He was taken back by it but knew what she meant.

"You can tell me if you want me to sleep with you Yuuki I'll always be here with you." he said she smiled.

"Please," she said he nodded taking his clothes leaving only his boxers and climbing in she clung on to him. Soon she fell asleep.

KANAME'S P.O.V.

I watched my beloved Yuuki go to sleep. I was worried sick why was she getting sick. I understood it might be be side effects from being human for so long but if so why are they coming so many years later. I sighed looking at her snuggling closer to me what does she dream about.

"Yuuki," I whispered touching her cheek then putting my hand around her waist and pulling her closer. Soon I fall asleep happily. Yuuki has her fair share of childish need's and I have mine no matter how much I don't want to admit it.

-HOUR'S LATER-

"Kaname," Yuuki had woken up minutes ago but was very bored.

"Hmm," he said half asleep.

"I wanna play a game," she say's.

"Yuuki aren't you sleepy," he asks.

"No," she says confused why was he sleepy.

"Well what would you like to do," he asks.

"How about we go out," she say's.

"As you wish my lady," he sighs no matter how sleepy he was he knew Yuuki would not be able to sleep until she had her fun and he wouldn't sleep well worrying about her.

"Kaname," Yuuki say's. He look's down.

"Yes Yuuki," he say's.

"Can you come down I want you to see something," she says innocently.

"What is it Yuuki," he asks he bend's down she goes on her knees and bite's him from the neck he couldn't keep the moan stuck in his throat usually he's weird but this is new. He wouldn't let this pass he would punish her in a loving way of course (WINK WINK).

REVIEW!


	89. Chapter 91

When Yuuki finished her fill she cleaned the wound making sure no blood slipped onto the sheet's. She cleaned the blood on her face and looked at Kaname who had a weird look on his face. She had never seen it befor. "Kaname," she said innocently.

"Yes Yuuki," Kaname inwardly sighed _She know's I can tolerate that look why does she know so many of my weaknesses am I really this weak when it comes to her._

I don't want to go out anymore let's go back to sleep," she said pouting.

He sighs,"Are you sure Yuuki," he say's.

"Yes," she says climbing back into the warm cover's. He climbs in next to her putting his hand around her she snuggles in close and they fall into peaceful slumber.

 _INSERT DREAM_

" _Yuuki," Shizuka call's._

" _Why am I here again," Yuuki ask's._

" _Do you not want to see me," Shizuka asked._

" _No no but you say you'll only come if I was in trouble what is wrong," Yuuki say's._

" _Yuuki you know how you're getting weak and sick," Shizuka says._

" _Yes," Yuuki was curious where was this going._

" _And do you have some blood cravings," Shizuku ask's._

" _Yes I drank Kaname's blood a lot," Yuuki say's._

" _That is partily my fault," she says._

" _What wrong," Yuuki say's._

" _The power I gave you is draining you the only way to fix this is having another child to take some of it from your blood," Shizuka say's._

" _What," Yuuki almost scream's._

 __" _But you have a husband so wouldn't that be easy," Shizuka asked._

" _No I only wanted 4 children and how will I convince Kaname," Yuuki ask's._

 __" _That's easy not our Yuuki can seduce him she can plead him or look at him with those innocent eyes." Shizuka say's._

" _I can not look at him with innocent eyes because there is nothing innocent about this, I can't plead him that's just weird why would I plead anyone to have a child with me," Yuuki says._

" _Great then seduce him," Shizuka say's without ease._

" _WHAT!" Yuuki yell's._

" _Well good luck," Shizuka say's disappearing in a whirl of cherry blossom's. Yuuki sit's in a dark place alone what was she going to do._

 _END DREAM_

Yuuki wakes up she look's at the clock it was 7:30 in the morning she sighs what would she do what situation had she gotten herself into. She sighs hearing someone moving closer it had gotten colder. She snuggles closer to Kaname she might as well go to sleep and think of a master plan to this new predicament.

REVIEW!


	90. Chapter 92

It had been a day since that dream. Yuuki had finally decided she knew what she wanted to do. (Devil- I'm evil I know don't kill me now now I am sure Yuuki would like this ;) hehehehe).

Kaname stood looking not at the bed but close to it. This was Yuuki's chance she stood up from in front of him where there's a small sofa and pushed him off the bed. She climbed ontop of him one of her knees in between a special spot and one one the outer side of his leg's she climbed on top and kissed Kaname's neck. "Kaname," she whispered huskily.

"Yu-Yuuki," you could here the shock in his voice she earned a few moans and you all can decided what happens next. ( Devil-Sorry I only gave you a strat I don't write this kind of stuff so please just make up the rest if you really wanted too)

-9 MONTHS LATER-

(Devil- I hate to wait but I'll tell you little stories on her pregnancy later it was let's say a wild ride and I have it all down)

Yuuki cradled the baby in her arm's. She had twin's again what was up with it. Yet she liked it. There eye's were closed. She shrieked. One was a girl and the other a boy. The boy had Kaname's feturer's form head to toe even his hair was like Kaname's The girl's looked just like Yuuki. She had Yuuki's petite form she was cute and small. Yuuki smiled soon Kaname walked in.

"Kaname," Yuuki almost jumped.

"Yuuki," he came behind her.

"Kaname aren't they adorable Kaname can I ask you for a favor," Yuuki ask's.

"What is it Yuuki," he was confused what can it be.

"Can we keep them Ai and Akihiro are already the clan head's it's almost official so can we keep them not send them away," Yuuki asked.

"The council agreed to that I knew you would want it so I asked first," he answered.

"You're the best," she smiled soon the baby's eyes opened. "Kaname what wrong with them," she says.

"What's wrong Yuuki," Kaname look at them.

"The girl she has light red eye's almost pink and the boy he has red eye's how," Yuuki gaspes. The girl's eyes were like Shizuka's but a bit more pinkish and the boy had cayan eye's really light but they were a bit darker. They had a hint of sapphire.

"That must have come from Rido but how," he say's.

"Well it's in our DNA," she says.

"It is peculiar," he affirmed.

"Well we can ask mother but what should we name them," she asks. "We can name the girl Violet I've always adored that name and we need something from a different language or maybe Neela (Meaning blue) Arnurna ( blue water lily),Azura (Sky blue), Lynae (Small blue flower), Meena (blue gem stone),Nilam (Blue gem precious stone), Shawnita (Blue diamond) I want them to say each other's eye color maybe." She say's.

"Those are very different name's to what we're used to," he add's.

"I don't know for the boy maybe Aka meaning red but I don't know much," she shiged.

OK I'LL LET YOU TELL ME WHAT TO NAME THEM I DON'T CARE JUST GIVE ME A NAME MAYBE YOUR OWN AND I'LL NAME IT THAT TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO NAME THEM IN THE REVIEW BOX AND I WOULD LOVE IF YOU DO SO PLEASE THANK YOU! I DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK I'LL LIKE IT OR NOT I JUST WANT SOME GOOD OPTIONS! :)


	91. Chapter 93

"Yuuki how about we name the girl Azura and the pboy Phoenix I remember you loving that name," Kaname suggested.

"Hmm but won't it be weird having someone named Phoenix," Yuuki asked.

"No we can call him Nix for short and Zura," Kaname replied.

"Okay it's going to be odd but I am sure they would love it," Yuuki smiled.

"Well I'll go do the paperwork," Kaname said kissing her on the forehead and leaving. Soon they went home Yuui was very tired the next day let's see what happens.

"May I come in," Yuuki knock's on Kaname's door her spring's up and rushes to the door.

"Yuuki you're supposed to be resting what are you doing here you shouldn't be straining your body," he said picking her up bridal style.

"Kaname what are you doing," yuuki asked.

"You shouldn't be walking around they are stronger than normal pure blood's meaning it would hurt you so it is not a good idea for you to walk around do you think I would let you do that," he questioned walking her back to their room.

"Kaname I'm bored," she said.

"Yuuki you should rest," he replied.

"But I feel fine now," she said.

"How about I read you a story," he said she nodded and soon she was asleep. Yuuki woke up a few hours later it was around 10 Kaname was right next to her sleeping. "Kaname," Yuuki said.

"What is it Yuuki," apparently not fully sleeping.

"I want to take a bath," she said trying to get up but for some reason she couldn't.

"Here Yuuki," Kaname helped her and set the helped her to the bath and set her down she did the rest when she was done bathing she put her clothing on and knocked on the door and he helped her to the bed soon her got her food.

"Thank you soo much Kaname," Yuuki said yawning.

"It's all fine you should sleep you must be tired," he put her in bed and went to put away the dishes.

Yuuki woke up she looked up it was midnight Kaname wasn't sleeping she walked to check on the baby's what did she find when she walked in Kaname holding both them cradling them slowly. They had been crying.

"There hungry," Yuuki said walking in Kaname just noticed her.

"Yuuki," he said shocked.

"Don't worry I'm fine they must be really hungry here," she said he gave then to her and turned around. "Now now Kaname you've seen me without my clothing," she teased she saw him stiffen. "I'm kidding if you don't feel up to it I don't mind Kaname can I get some food," she asked. He practically speed walked out. Soon he came back with a tray of miso soup.

"If you want I can get more there is some chicken and rice," he said.

"No no It's fine I don't think I can finish this," she said he began feeding her small spoon full's always blowing on them for her safety, she burped the baby soon they were asleep she kissed them on their foreheads and put then in their own crib's Kaname went and kissed them too on their foreheads he walked behind Yuuki too there bed. "Thank you," she said hugging him they slipped into bed sleeping happily. Yuuki woke up to the sound of crying she noticed that Kaname had already gone it had been an hour.

"What's wrong," Kaname said out loud.

"Must be there dipper's," Yuuki said she began to get a bath ready and cleaned them off then put lotion and powder on them and put a fresh new diaper and new clothes and soon they were asleep again. It happens often sady Yuuki had alway's woken up later then Kaname he had already been in the baby's bedroom and silencing them. Juri and Haruka had come to help them out and soon they had went away they took the business and Kaname and Yuuki were put on duty to nurture them and have them grow strong and healthy.

REVIEW SORRY IF THERE ARE MISTAKES I AM REALLY TIRED.


	92. Chapter 94

Juri and Haruka had their visit. Haruka had agreed with Kaname's decision on keeping the twin's and allowed Kaname to stop working and take care to them. He agreed not expressing the happiness in him well that was all that they talked about but let's see what Yuuki and Juri talked about.

"Mother isn't life just perfect," Yuuki said.

"Look's like your getting bored," Juri said.

"Heaven's no," Yuuki said.

"Or maybe because of Kaname's schedule someone isn't able to see him and is missing him hmm," Juri teased.

"Well you are my mother," Yuuki shiged.

"So it's true," Juri raised a brow.

"Mom," Yuuki said in a whiny voice.

"I'm kidding don't worry but I think there's a problem tomorrow's spring break the only problem you have is the children so I was thinking we can take them," Juri asked.

"You just want them," Yuuki pouted.

"And you just want Kaname," she teased.

"Fine but it's up to them," Yuuki said.

"Well they obviously will want me," Juri teased.

"Whatever," Yuuki said.

"Me and your father will take the twin's." Juri said. Yuuki and her mother laughed.

"Fine if you can catch me before I get to Kaname then you can," Yuuki said.

"Fine," Juri agreed.

"Ready set go," Yuuki ran she zoomed into the room her father and Kaname were sitting and jumped on Kaname her mother a second later ran in. "I win," Yuuki stuck her tongue out.

"Fine but it's not fair," Juri said.

"Mother fine if I can catch you when you run back to the room then you win," Yuuki said Juri didn't warn her and ran Yuuki jumped up and ran after her Kaname and Haruka clucked and walked to their beautiful wives. They both sat panting on the couch.

"So who won," Juri asked.

"I did you didn't warn me before running," Yuuki replied.

"Too bad," Juri said. "Haruka tell them they should have a break from the twin's." she said glaring at Haruka.

"Kaname tell her that we just had the twin's and want to take care of them," Yuuki glared into Kaname intensely. Both men sighed.

"HARUKA," Juri yelled. "KANAME!" Yuuki they both yelled at the same time.

"Yuuki how about you and Kaname go out for dinner we'll babysit the twins and when you come back you can see them it only for some hours," Haruka offered.

"But," Yuuki pouted.

"Fine Yuuki win's how about we can have them tomorrow morning," Haruka offered.

"Yay," Yuuki said.

"Awww," Juri pouted.

REVIEW!


	93. Chapter 95

The next morning Yuuki and Kaname woke up and went to their breakfast date or whatever it was. They decided to go get some breakfast then a nice walk in the woods and headed out.

"Yuuki," Kaname said they had finished their meal and were on the walk.

"Yes," she looked at him confused.

"Why won't you let mother have the twin's for a few hours," he asked.

"Why does she want them she had us," Yuuki said.

"Yes but she want's that experience again it has been year's but you never answered my question," he looked at her she looked as she was in deep thought.

"Well I want the experience of kid's how to raise them what they are like growing up I want an experience of what a mother is like being," she answered.

"Hmm interesting do you still enjoy spending time with me or have they taken my spot," he asked curiously.

"You will always have a special place in my heart," she smiled, "Is that jealousy I see," she raised a brow.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he answered.

"I'm talking about a very important person that I love," she said raising her lip's to his ear and whispering, "You."

"Is that so," he smiled.

She lowered her self. "A hundred percent true," she replied.

"You always have a special way to say I love you," he said.

"What was that repeat the last three words I didn't hear," she said raising up a bit.

"I love you," he said.

"How sweet Kaname," she said.

"Clever," he picked her up from the waist and twirled around giving her a soft kiss, "Look around my love," he said. She did they were at the same place a willow tree pond it was magical he was magical a dream.

"You remember," she said.

"Of course I remember every moment I spent with you I always will," he replied.

REVIEW!


	94. Chapter 96

"Yuuki," Kaname looked at Yuuki who had her head on his chest they were sitting under the tree like usual.

"Hm," she replied back.

"It's time to return, love," he kissed her head softy.

"Already," she asked.

"Yuuki dear it has been an hour," he raised a brow.

"It has well let's go," Yuuki got up heatedly a frown on her features.

"Yuuki," Kaname called. She turned around Kaname grabbed her wrist and pulled her down gently kissing her she smiled, "Never frown it doesn't suit you love," he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you Kaname let's head back," she said they got up a walk home.

-A LONG WALK LATER-

Kaname and Yuuki walked into the family room there sat Ai, Akihiro, Mezuki, and Kurai.

"Welcome home," Yuuki smiled at them.

"Thank you mother and we love our um who are they to us," Ai asked pointing at Phoenix and Azura.

"They are your sibling's," Kaname replied.

"WHAT!" the kid's yelled.

"Yes this is Azura or Zura and Phoenix or Nix," Yuuki replied hesitantly.

"I've always wanted a smaller sibling like smaller," Mizuki smiled.

"How could you not tell us," Ai almost yelled.

"We didn't want to you over react so we thought we would sit down and let the information sink in," Yuuki replied.

"I can't believe you," Ai said.

"Ai what's wrong," Akihiro asked.

"An information overload," she replied she sat down the room was silent for about 10 minutes. "So where will we go," Ai finally asked.

"What do you mean," Yuuki asked.

"Grandmother said you wanted us to go with her," Ai said.

"What I never said that," Yuuki said.

"I thought you wanted time with them," Ai replied.

"Ai I wanted us to raise them together as a family a big sister figure a wonderful daughter to help me," she replied. Ai hugged her.

"Oh I'll go read some books on them I'll see you later," with that she dashed out.

OKAY MY COMPUTER HAD A GLITCH OR SOMETHING IT'S FIXED I'LL UPDATE SOON. ALSO THANKS TO:

LADY OF FATES (OMG thank you soo much for reviewing and talking to me it helped me so much please continue!)

Eat shit and die (funny name)

Chole

James Birdsong

Kawaiilove1234

Faeries232

YahiKonaNagato21

Brooke Vengeance

Draco Malfoy 124

Yuki237

Chantelle Donatello

YukiHime2

For reviewing, following, and favoriting thank you sooo much with love Devil please continue reviewing and reading thank you soo much :) I'm really happy thank you very much.

REVIEW!


	95. Chapter 97

Ai had been in her room for like 7 hours she finally came out at supper.

"I'm ready," she proclaimed.

"Dear are you alright," Kaname asked Yuuki she looked worse day by day.

"Hai just a bit tired," she said. Kaname frowned he wanted Yuuki to be happy he wanted to spend time with her but that's not what she would do. She wanted to stay with the twin's he knew.

"Mommy first we need a schedule since we're used to it. Me and the rest of the group will take night duty and you can take day duty blood won't be a problem to give since there are three of us and we stay up at night and sleep in the morning at the academy to," Ai said.

"Are you sure Ai," Yuuki rubbed her eye's.

"I am." she smiled and took the twins in her arm's. "Now off to bed you two," she smiled.

"Thanks Ai," Yuuki said as she kissed the top of each of her children's heads and walked up the stair's.

"Good night mommy," Ai had a goofy grin on her head Kaname went to the twin's and touched her cheek then the rest of the group hugged him.

"Thank you Ai your mother hasn't slept in week's," he said walking out.

"We love you daddy," they said since he was already out they couldn't see the biggest smile on his face for a father that's everything.

Kaname walked in Yuuki had already changed but wasn't sleeping he walked over kissing her head. "Yuuki what's wrong," he asked.

"Is it alright to let them take care of the twin's there young," she frowned.

"Yuuki don't worry they will do everything knowing Ai she already knows how to take care of babies. Now why aren't you sleeping," he asked.

"I can't sleep without my Kaname," she pouted. He chuckled.

"Hmm is that so," he was going to have his fun.

"It's true can you live without me," she asked.

"Well that's asking me if I can't live without blood of course I can't but then again the blood tablet's do help," he smirked inside. She playfully hit his chest.

"Don't be so mean Kaname-kun," she pouted still teasing him.

"Am I mean or is your longing getting worse," he asked.

"Kaname," she playfully jumped up and onto his back nuzzling her nose into his neck.

"Yuuki, why are you acting like this," he asked.

"I missed you why else," she smiled.

"Is that so, but you said instead of going out you would rather spend time here," he was curious was he wrong.

"It's funny watching you be a father stopping them from messeng things hurting themselves and it's better to cuddle in a familiar space and wherever you are it's better Kaname," she smiled. He smield grabbing the hand around his neck and got up carrying Yuuki on his back he heard her squeal in delight before he carried her to their favorite room.

"So will my Yuuki play for me," he set her on the chair she pulled herself to the piano and began to play but he stopped her. He grabbed the flute and pushed it too her.

"Ahh picky are we," she said playing. She loved the wonderful sounds of the flute. Soon the song was over and Kaname carried her back to bed taking his clothes off and going to the corner of the bed and sleeping in. What was odd for Yuuki was that he would usually snuggle with her but he didn't this made her poute she went closer but he didn't flinch. She wrapped her arms around him and made his way on top of his burying her head in his chest and snuggling in. He smiled and placed his arm's around her and both of them fell asleep. What they didn't notice was that 4 very curious eyes were watch them. Ai and Mezuki giggled walking back to the boy's who had the twin's in each of their arm's cooing at the sighet Akihiro managed to keep them happy.

REVIEW SORRY I DIDN'T POST REVIEW IF YOU LIKE CAKE YAY!


	96. Chapter 98

Yuuki groaned as she felt the warmth on her side leaving she held tightly onto it again. It chuckled. A pillow no, Kaname, her eye's snapped open.

"Yuuki am I your personal teddy bear now," he said moving some lock's in the front of her head.

"Kaname go to sleep," she said pulling him closer.

"Yuuki it's 8 in the morning Ai just want sleep too," he replied.

"Kaname," she said pouting she was rewarded in her childish antics with a kiss she slowly got up trying to pull closer but was scooped off the bed. She sighed leaning into his chest she was being carried bridal style. "You win," she said.

"So I do now, let's hurry," he chuckled letting her down. She grumbled walking into the bathroom 15 minutes later walking out in a black long dress going to the ground it had lace sleeves and a lace chest design going all the way up ening with two straps going around her neck. She had black earrings and a silver bracelet with diamond gemstones going all around. She also wore small black heels lifting her up a bit. Kaname looked at her dazed her hair was up in a neat high ponytale some bang's covering one of her eye's almost half of her face.

"Do I look alright," she asked seeing the way he was looking at her.

His eye offend, "You look magnificent Yuuki," he said walking over kissing her forehead walking into the bathroom. Yuuki walked to Ai's room. They had connected all of the sibling's room's having sliding doors separating them. She walked over to see Ai and Akihiro sleeping while Mizuki and Kurai had Nix and Zura in their arm's.

"Dear it's time for you to rest," Yuuki's eyes softened kissing their foreheads.

"Don't worry mommy we took turns We slept until 7 giving is more than enough energy and wee just switched with big sis and bro," Mezuki said in a cheery voice.

"Mezuki hush you'll wake them up," Kurai said gently.

"Oh right," she blushed.

"Dear's why don't you get breakfast while I take care of them then you can play with them or go out on your own it is your back after all." Yuuki said.

"Bu-," Mezuki began.

"That sound's great mother," Kurai interrupted.

"Wha," With that he dragged her out leaving Nix and Zura in Yuuki's arm's. Yuuki set them down and climbed in between Ai and Aki (Short for Akihiro) kissing them on the head's and putting the twins in her arm's. Her arm's went to Ai and Aki hugging them all close. They both sighed in happiness. SHe spent hour's sitting there by midnight Ai and Aki woke up. Mezuki and Kurai were sleeping on their side's her arm's around all of them.

"Mom," Ai blinked.

"Morning, Ai," Yuuki rubbed her eye's.

"Mommy what time is it," she asked.

"Midnight," Yuuki replied.

"Oh we're sorry," Akihiro rubbed his neck.

"It's fine you need sleep," Yuuki replied.

"We'll get ready," they dashed into the bathroom's. Soon came out.

"Why don't you two get some food," Yuuki said they nodded knowing their mother. Soon they walked back in. Kaname was kneeling near the bed holding a strand of Yuuki's air to his lip's.

They both coughed. Yuuki and Kaname pulled away. "Mommy you should sleep," Ai said walking near the bed. Yuuki nodded the twin's had been waking up more and it really tired her out. Yuuki gave both them Nix and Zura and tried to get up. She fell over into Kaname's arm's. He chuckled.

"I didn't think you're leg's would give out so soon," he said carrying her out.

"Kaname," she snuggled into his chest.

"Mm," he replied.

"Can we please go outside," she said he nodded carrying her too the roof. They sat at the edge. Cold air blew onto Yuki's face she sighed happily.

"You missed coming here didn't you," Kaname said looking at Yuuki whose eyes were fixed onto the moon.

"I did," she said looking at him. Soon their lips met Kaname pulled Yuuki closer. They pulled out minutes later. "But more I missed that," he heard her mumble. He scooped her up once more carrying her to their bedroom setting her on the bed. "Kaname can you carry me to the bathroom," she said he did there was a little table for supplies usually but he set her there and gave her clothes walking out she soon came out. Her light pink and black laced night gown going to the ground. She walked to the bed gently slipping in. Kaname gently pulled her arm before she fully went in she looked him in the arms and he gently climbed in.

"Now now Yuuki has been busy all day don't leave me into sleep this early," he said.

She giggled, " I won't how was your day Kaname," she asked.

"The usual I decided to see how father was holding up the business look's like he needs me to help out again" she smiled.

"So that mean's we will only see each other this time of day," she pouted.

"As long as I get to see you," he sighed holding a strand of her hair.

"Still," she pouted again.

REVIEW APPARENTLY YOU DON'T LIKE CAKE.


	97. plese read

Hi everyone so I am not Devil-chan but am talking on her behalf. Her mother has fallen ill. She will try to write soon, but becuse of her mother and her grade's also her own health she will not be abel to update for a whiel. She is verry sorry I hope that you can wait she thank's you all for reading.

A friend.


	98. Chapter 99edited

Yuuki moved in darkness. She didn't know where this was. Then she saw her Shizuka standing there she looked worn out. The darkness faded and it turned to a beautiful meadow.

"Yuuki," she heard her calling.

"Shizuka I wanted to talk to you why do my children have your trait's you're not even part of the Kuran's." Yuuki questioned.

"Dear girl this was because from now on I will be with you, I have been in your body helping you I don't know how or why but I am within you and will be for a while," she said.

"But what does that have to do with them," she asked.

I gave you most of my power I must be here to help you I can't see the outside world all I can see is the problem when it comes, I do not know why they are like that I have no idea really" she answered.

"But-," she was cut off.

"Kaname is calling you he seems worried," Shizuka said.

OUTSIDE HER DREAM LIKE STATE

"Yuuki," she heard Kaname say she felt her shaking. She slowly opened her eye's having a hard time seeing but adjusted fast looking up she was Kaname's worried face.

"Is it time to wake up," she asked.

"Yes what happened Yuuki you were shaking in your sleep," he asked.

"Oh I guess it must have been because of my dream I'm sorry for making you worry," she replied fast trying to make a convincing face. She got up and walked to the shower deep in thought. She did her daily return and decided she wanted to wear black leggings and a light blue shirt she walked out. She went to the children's bedroom where she saw Ai taking care of them with Aki (Akihiro for short I am lazy so this will be his nick name).

"Good morning mother," Ai greeted.

"Ai, Aki why don't you go to sleep eat first and I'll take care of Nix and Zura," Yuuki said smiling.

"Hai," they coursed giving her the baby's. Yuuki took them and walked to her room. She set them on the bed and prepared thing's. Getting there food, diapers and other essentials. Soon little Nix started crying and Zura joined him. Yuuki smiled picking them she cradled them feeding them. She smield as they hushed and looked at her. Soon they were done. Yuki decided to play with them. She first tickled them but the grabbed her finger and started to play with it. She giggeld. She grabbed a rattle for each of them and gave them. Zura tried to grab it from her but failed. She giggled at them attempting to get them. Soon they crossed their arms and pouted.

"I guess you got that from me," she giggled placing the rattle's next to them. They inmeadidly bridgend. Surprising befor they grabbed the rattle's they looked at each other. They just stared at each other. Yuuki was confused. So she grabbed there attention. "Did you forget me," she pouted. They giggled and yawend. Satisfied with there giggle's she rocked them to sleep.

Yuuki worked around the room fixing it up a bit to keep herself busy. She really didn't want to read I mean she didn't want to do it in the academy why would she do it here. She sighed thinking of it. She carried on working and got more toys from a different room for Nix and Zura. Half an hour later they started to cry again. When she picked them up they immediately stopped. She put them down to get toy's yet they started to cry again. She kept them in her arm's they would stop but when she put them down they cry. She sighed and decided she has to sit now she wouldn't be able to room

SORRY I WAS LATE MY MOM AND I WERE SICK AND PEOPLE AND UGH LIFE ANY WAY I SEE YOU DON'T LIKE CAKE CUZ YOU DIDN'T REVIEW USA-CHAN AND HONEY-SEMPAI ARE VERY DISAPPOINTED WELL DON'T WORRY THEY GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHANCE SO REVIEW AND USA-CHAN WILL LOVE YOU!


	99. Chapter 99

Sooo Hi again I'm so sorry please forgive me for taking this long. I am sooo sorry. I have decided that you guys can ask me any questions and I'll answer well if it's reasonable. So go to that review box and ask. Anyway enjoy.

Zura started crying Nix not know what was happening. Yuki walked in and went to her. She picked her up and walked around Zura stopped crying Yuki put her down.

"Why is my little Zura crying huh," Yuuki said in a baby voice. "Dose wittle Nix know why," she asked in that voice. Nix giggled along with Zura. Zura reached up and took Yuuki's hand. Yuuki seemed to understand and bent down she took a small stuffed giraffe (What stuffed animal did you have I don't think i ever did but as a kid?) She made it dance around and Zura giggled. She smiled straightening Zura's hair down. She smiled.

"Ah bou ma," Zura said.

"Is my little baby trying to talk awww say mommy," Yuuki said. Zura yawned instead. "Guess it's nap time," Yuuki smiled. She took Zura and rocked her to sleep.

"Zu ba ma," She heard Nix say.

"Do you want a nap too," she whispered. He lightly moved his head and reached up. Yuki took him into her arm's. He pointed outside she smiled. "You're like me huh," she smiled. She put little Zura in a little crib that you can move and put Nix next to her and took them outside. They were both wearing clothes warm enough for the wind outside she took Nix in her arm's. She looked at the setting sun and so did Nix. She looked at Nix who was aw struck by the view and giggled. She smiled poking his chubby little cheek. He looked at her burying his head in her shoulder and yawing she rocked him to sleep and took the crib inside. She went to the window and looked out. Mezuki and Kurai sitting on the a bench they were arm in arm. She giggled it was pretty dark out now. She smiled and sat next to the sleeping twin's. She looked as they snuggle next to each other. Zura's arm i on Nick's stomach he attempts to push it off in his sleep. She gently does for him so that he isn't woken. She decided to go look at her collection. They were all memorise. Some book's and jewelry that the headmaster had bought her that almost brought her to tears. Teddy bear's Zero had gotten her and several cards from other people. Weapons that Zero and the headmaster had given her. Some old letters. She walked all the way to the end of the all way and saw a small box. It was unopened. Their was a letter on top it.

 _Dear Yuuki_

 _Sweetheart one day I won't be here and then I want you to open this. I love you always remember that. I have treated you like my own. I have never thought badly of you or your heritage. I love you._

 _Form your father._

It was from the headmaster she knew it. She opened the box slowly and their rested a ring and a letter.

 _So I must be dead if you opened it I know you will be sad don't worry Yuki and remember I love you. Anyway this ring was something my family daughter's always had and I know why didn't I just give it to you. Well I have my reasons but always keep this and then give it to your daughter when you die._

She looked at it carefully it was beautiful it had a blue crystal and gold band. She slipped in on her middle finger and carried on. She went to the twins who were sleeping.

I know where's the fluff well it'll be here soon just giving Keain some light since I kinda killed him. REVIEW!


	100. Chapter 100

Thank you all for waiting I know it took very long. I am really really sorry. I don't know how many times I have started with this same intro saying sorry for being late… So hi? Anyway's i'm trying my best with the story so ya. I have to keep my grades and stuff up and try my best in something I do after school and I come home around 5:30 and then shower and do my homework that end's at seven then I eat and help my parent's around until 9 and by then I am worn out and need sleep. Sadly I came down with this weird thing and the doctor gave me medicine and ya I get really sleepy so I know this is long but I am sorry. Anyway HAVE YOU HEARD 'SPRING DAY' OR 'NOT TODAY' BY BTS! Tell me in the review box who your bias is and your fave group or group's. Lol I sound like a obssesd teensager but what ever.

Kaname walked in the room. He saw Yuuki stroking Nix's head humming. He smiled. He cleared his throat making Yuuki quickly look up.

"Evening Kaname," she smiled.

"Yuuki it's midnight," he pointed out confused.

"Oh," she glanced out the window eye's widening.

"Yuuki I was wondering, I have to go to a wedding thursday through saturday. Rima and Senri wedding and after party we missed the engagement party. and they want you to come too. So do you want to come, I have asked the children and they rather not, Juri and Haruka wanted to babysit them so this could be a good opportunity," he asked. Yuuki sat there not answer for a while. "It won't be good for me to go alone and you are wife," he said. She sat there deep in thought.

"I would love too," she said smiling.

"We leave wednesday," he walked around to her. Grabbing her waist and pulling her to him gently rocking back and forth. He smiled closing his eye's and resting his chin on her head. She sighed happily.

-WEDNESDAY CUZ I HATE WAITING-

They put their luggage in the hotel and began making their way to Rima and Senri house.

"Rima-Chan cogargulation's," Yuuki smiled hugging her. Rima wasn't used to all the attention and froze but hugged back.

"Thank you Yuuki," she smiled.

"So where's Senri I thought you guys were already married," Yuuki questioned.

"No actually we weren't we just had kids, we decided well Ruka decided the groom won't see the bride till tomorrow," Rima shighed.

"Don't worry this day will go really fast so we're are you kid's," Yuuki asked.

"Senri's mom is looking after them for now," Rima answered as they walked in. Kaname had excused himself to go to Senri and Kain.

"Well then let's see your dress," Yuuki said. They walked upstairs to Rima's room where Ruka sat looking and admiring the dress. It was white with a small lace of black making vines and roses connected to them with red lace going on the bottom.

"I decided to go for something simple but Ruka didn't want that so we decided on this together." Rima said.

"It's beautiful you going to look amazing Rima," Yuuki smiled.

So the rest of the day the girl's spent talking and getting things ready with Rima checking on everything.

MIDNIGHT!

Rima gently put her dress to the side. The girl's had went to 'sleep' at their hotel. She sighed the quiet was always nice. Tomorrow was a big day for her after all. She heard noise behind her and turned. She gasped spinning back.

"You're not supposed to see me till tomorrow," she said.

"I don't see the point," The person walked behind her hugging her around the waist putting a poky near her mouth which she gladly took. He spun her around her arm's landing around his neck

"It's considered bad you know," she said.

"I don't see you complaining." he whispered closing his eye's. He opened them at the sound of cracking. He look as Rima bit his pocky.

TIME SKIN SENRI LEAVES TOO AFTER THE WEDDING.

Rima and Senri along with Kaname, Yuuki, Ruka, and Kain walked to Senri's mom's house to crack on the kid's. They walked into the house in ruins and everything shattered. No one inside.

HIII don't forget to tell me your bais, fave band or band and fave songs and a list of secondary people that you would chose as your basis in that review box bye! I wrote this in a hurry it might suck but what ever. REVIEW!


	101. wait

Hey everyone. Sorry about the late update. I have practice don't worry the season end's I think 3 week's from now so I will update. I am trying to find time but grades were due and mine were about to go down so I was getting them up. I am not the best at school but A's and B's are expected so I had to get my grades up. Don't worry tho I am going to update soon. I also was thinking of puting my stories on hold to fix all the bad spelling, punctuation mistake's for all of you. So if you can please review and tell me if you would like that to happen or if you want me to just continue writing. I don't know if I can make time for both. I love you all!

-Devil


	102. Chapter 101

"Mother," Seniri called again louder. (HAHA GOT YOU, YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE SOMETHING BIG RIGHT!)

"In the kitchen," they heard after a minute.

"What happened," he asked as they walked into the kitchen,'

"We ran into a little trouble deary don't hold yourself up you should get ready for your after party," she said. Rima and Senri nodded. She had changed after she saw Rima.

""We should go back to our hotel room too, we still need to get ready." Kaname said the others nodded and they walked out. They arrived at there hotel in no time.

"Nee Kaname which dress should I wear, will there be a lot of people, will we have to separate?" Yuuki asked.

"Yuki no matter what you wear you will look amazing, there will be a lot people and most likely we will not be together for long." Kaname replied smiling. Yuki sighed getting ready. She decided on a beautiful lavender shirt it was close to a dark purple but definitely lavender. It had dark purple gemstone's on the neckline. It only hung one shoulder and exposed a lot of their back. The dress flowed down having a twisting design, and to top it small but elegant ruffles. It was till her heel. She wore light purple heels with dark purple gemstone's. Her jewelry consisted of a necklace, crack let's (put on the same arm), earrings and a ring. They were all dark purple. To top it her long hair (Which I should remind you is under her knee) was in a long ponytail. She had a lavender hair band on it were purple gemstone's. She put on some lip gloss and looked into the mirror (okay don't know if vampire can actually see into a mirror but fuck old rumors?) Kaname walked behind her he wore a black suit with a white shirt and a dark purple tie. His hair was a little messy but it looked strangely attractive.

"Matching?" Yuuki looked at hime fixing his tie.

"Don't we always," Kaname asked.

"Hmm," she mumbled burying her face into his chest. 

"We still have-," his phone cut him off mid sentence. He gave an apologetic glance before picking it up and walking to the balcony. "Are you sure, is it needed, can we postpone it, alright I'll come," she heard him say.

"What's wrong Kaname," Yuuki asked. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Yuki there is a urgent council meeting, and well they want us to come right after the party." he said sighing.

"Don't worry if it's important I'll come," she smiled.

"I'll call Haruka and tell him," he smiled kissing her temple.

"We should get going," she said grabbing a purple gemstone clutch. They went into their limo. Yuki laid her head on top of his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

They arrived at the party a few minutes late but that's acceptable. Rima and Senri were sitting on a big chair on the stage. Rima had an elegant lace white dress it was thin looking and a black bow on her waist. Senri had a classical suit. They went over and congratulated them once again. Then Kaname was dragged off by some men and Yuki by their wives. For hours the gossiped and talked about her husband's. When they would ask about Kaname she would just smile and wave them away. Then it was late and Yuuki thought it was time to go because of the meeting tomorrow. She searched for him but didn't have any luck. Until she saw him with this woman. They were talking on the balcony away from most people. She looked a little too close but Yuuki shrugged it off. (SORRY ABOUT SWITCHING FROM YUKI TO YUUKI) She went over.

"Kaname," she said as she got close.

"Ah Yuki come meet Raiko, Raiko this is my wife Yuuki Kuran," He introduced.

"Pulsar to meet you," she smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine dear," she said smiling.

"Kaname it's time to go," Yuuki said turning to him. He nodded.

"I'll see you at the meeting Rieko," he said Yuki smiled at her and they left, after telling Senri and Rima goodbye.

END! SORRY I'M LATE I'M TRYING MY BEST! BYE! ALSO I WROTE THIS IN A HURRY SORRY! SO I HAVEN'T CHECKED FOR MISTAKES I'M SORRY! REVIEW!


	103. Chapter 103

They had went to the hotel to get their things and change into something more comfortable. Yuuki wore gray sweats and a white crop top hoodie that went under her belly button and showed some skin. They climbed into the car and left off to the hotel that they would stay in.

"Kaname who was Reiko," Yuuki asked curiously.

"She is a pureblood like us she will also be at the meeting," He answered.

"Are you tired," she giggled. Kaname had barely slept during the recent event's they went through.

"I'm fine," he said his head resting on Yuuki's.

"When will the meeting end?" she questioned.

"It will end sooner one to two days," he said.

"You usually leave for weeks why will this end so soon?: she asked.

"Well it was an emergency they will just go over that nothing else and there will be another meeting, they know that we're busy," he answered.

AFTER THE CAR RIDE!

They went to the hotel changed and took a shower. They got ready and left to the meeting place. It was a very big house. A lot of people were there and many came to talk to them. Rieko walked over to them too.

"AH Yuuki you and me should let the men talk why don't you come with me." Rieko said dragging her off. They went to a hallway and a door. They room was plain white walls and wooden floor.

"Rieko-san why are we here." Yuuki asked.

"To get to know each other better silly," she smirked.

"Alright what would you like to know," Yuuki asked.

"How many other purebloods do you know," she asked.

"I have met I think 5 to 6," Yuuki answered unsure.

"Ah have you met Akiko she was a very amazing person," Rieko asked.

"Ah yes I have," Yuuki asked very scared at the remembrance of that vampire.(She's the one who tried to kill Yuuki earlier in my story chapter 66 she's their)

"Ah poor thing died do you know why," she asked.

"Ah no I heard the council say it was an accident," Yuuki tried to look clam.

"She was in love with Kaname you know, she was obsessed," Rieko continued.

"Is that so, I think I am going to find Kaname, Rieko-san please excuse me," Yuuki said turning to leave. Before she could leave Rieko zoomed in front of the door.

"Oh dear we're not done bonding yet," Rieko said smirking coming closer.

"R-Rieko-san," Yuuki asked.

"Dear if you won't talk to me who don't I make you." she smiled.

"I don't understand," Yuuki answered.

"Oh you will soon," Rieko smirked. Then suddenly everything began to shake. The window behind Yuuki broke and the glass went to strike her. Yuuki jumped out doge but her foot got stuck.

"RIEKO-SAN PLEASE STOP," Yuuki yelled.

"YOU THINK MY BEST FRIEND WOULDN'T TELL ME WHERE THE LEFT BEFOR DISAPPEARED!" Riko shreacked. Outside there were voices. Rieko didn't seem to care. "YOU WILL PAY!" she screamed until charging at her. Yuuki defeated all her attacks elegant but many think's hit her causing blood. In no time the door was kicked open and Kaname stood in front. He ran and grabbed Rieko throwing her across the room. Many council members filed in but that didn't stop Rieko. She charged at Yuuki one more time lifting part of the ground and throwing it at her. She missed and Kaname went behind her holding her arms in place.

"Yuuki-san are you alright," A council member asked.

"Yes," she answered gently piting the struggling Rieko.

"Guard's take her away," many vampire's dressed in black came and took Rieko away putting her in jail.

"I Think it would be better if this was postponed we went over the important part," An old man said. (Rieko and her had been talking for a while)

Kaname lead Yuuki out into their car. "Are you alright," he asked. She nodded. Yuuki bit Kaname knowing him over. He sighed as she sucked in blood. She pulled back fast.

"I'm sorry Kaname," she said.

"It's fine I know you need it," he said.

"I mean about Reiko-san," She said.

"It's fine Yuuki oyu shouldn't be sorry I should have know, she was always a conniving woman." Kaname answered. They instantly went to the hotle. Kaname got their stuff and they went home.

"MOTHER!" Akiko, Ai,Mezuki and Kurai rushed to her.

"Are you alright," Ai asked noticing the blood.

AFTER EXPLAINING IT'S NIGHT NOW AND SHE IS CLEAN ON ROOFTOP.

Yuuki sat down watching the moon. She sighed this was her life now. She remembered being little. Being human. SHe missed her old life but loved her new one too. She knew she will have more obstacles but and she knew she will have people attack her. Yet she knew that she was happy with Kaname. She felt hands on her shoulder.

"Yuuki it's time to go inside," a familiar voice said. She nodded turning around and kissing Kaname gently.

"Kaname I love you," she said gently.

"I love you too Yuuki, are you alright," he asked confused.

"Just fine," she smiled.

THE END LAST CHAP! IT WAS NICE WRITING THIS I'M SORRY THIS ISN'T MY BEST CHAPTER! REVIEW!


End file.
